Vocaloid, nueva vida
by guillotinecrossangel
Summary: Buenas, aquí compartiendo una historia que lleva bastante tiempo en mi mente y ha sido cambiada en algunas ocasiones, la trama va así: Una compañía europea ha lanzado un ataque corporativo hacia Crypton ¿Su propósito? obtener control sobre uno de sus mayores secretos de la compañía Japonesa, Los "avatares" de cada Vocaloid fueron basados en personas reales. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin
1. Prologo

Si deseamos entender todo lo que ocurre en el primer acto o capítulo de esta historia es necesario saber lo que pasó antes. Para ello debemos conocer que la existencia de los vocaloid de nuestros amados Vocaloid era algo secreto, algo que solo la compañía principal sabía en un principio. Con ello nos llegan varias dudas ¿Por qué daban crédito a otros por la voz usada? ¿Cómo lograron ocultarlo tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué los Vocaloid no se incomodaron? Eso era algo que me provocaba mucha curiosidad, pero dejemos que este pequeño relato nos de la introducción correcta a esta aventura. Una que provocará muchos cambios en sus participantes ah y me disculpo de antemano sino logro captar al cien por ciento toda las emociones que se debieran.

El grupo estaba en una sala de aspecto minimalista (como casi todo en Japón). Sus expresiones reflejaban todo el carrusel de emociones que habían tenido en la última semana, el cambio en la dirección, las nuevas políticas y el reciente anuncio de una "fusión empresarial" fue la estocada final, sus días de paz estaban terminando y no en la mejor manera.

-No pensé jamás que mi retiro fuera algo tranquilo. ¿Pero tan de golpe?- Un joven de cabello azulado "Kaito" hablaba a los demás para romper el ambiente tan silencioso.

-No es retiro, o al menos espero- Otra chica se acerca a Kaito, de cabello corto y castaño "Meiko" y posa su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico -Solo deben arreglar todo.-

-Si es así, ¿Por qué nos citaron así de golpe? ¡y peor aún!, ¡en la sala están unas maletas con nuestras cosas!-Hablaba Len, el varón de los Kagamine. El y Rin estaban al otro lado de la oficina ella visiblemente preocupada y él con un enojo difícil de ocultar.

Rin tomó su mano y le hizo un gesto para tratar de calmarlo. -Debe ser algo como unas vacaciones, ya te lo dije Len, no pueden corrernos- tragó saliva -so.. somos las voces, los Vocaloid. ¿Verdad?-

Al no haber respuesta el ambiente dentro de esa oficina se quedo congelado. Al poco tiempo entraron las dos Vocaloid restantes, Luka de pelo rosado luciendo su figura al caminar y Miku que se mostraba relajada hasta que vio al par de rubios tomados de la mano y sin importarle que noten sus celos y molestia fue hasta ellos para tomar la mano de él de misma manera que Rin, provocando que los demás rían y con ello aliviando el ambiente. Ya era sabido por todos de una ligera competencia entre Rin y Miku por "quedarse" con el joven Len, solo detenida por las normas de la empresa de no tener pareja.

-Buenas y malas noticias- Luka retomó el tema al tiempo que pedía atención y con ello salvando las manos de Len.

-Yo las diré- Un señor de presencia pesada se adelantó a ella -Se han firmado todos los documentos y aunque se intentó lo posible, hemos perdido los derechos por sobre su imagen o al menos su manejo- Alzó las manos pidiendo que se calmaran antes de que alguno pudiera contestar. El tenía un toque especial para mantenerlos a raya ya que, se había encargado desde la niñez de ser una figura paterna para ellos. -Ustedes como producto ahora son parte de New era, pero entre tantas cosas de ustedes que pedían se les escapo generar algún contrato para tenerlos a ustedes así que los quitamos de por medio- entrega unos documentos a cada uno.

\- ¿Esto qué es? - Kaito preguntaba mientras leía las hojas, que llevaba además un par de sobres.

\- Es nuestra salida de aquí - Miku habló antes que el señor- Dinero, papeles y nuestro término del contrato, de aquí cada quien… - trata de decir lo siguiente pero se le traba el habla.

\- Luka, tenemos un par de días para salir del país, ya que para el fin de semana si seguimos en el territorio nipón seremos propiedad de esa compañía - Lo último dicho con un dejo de desprecio.

-No es que les dejemos desamparados mis pequeños Vocaloid, buscamos la forma de librarlos de estos avariciosos y de brindarles una nueva salida, síganme -abre la puerta y avanza a donde estaban las antes mencionadas maletas- No tienen la música, pero no criamos a unos inútiles, pueden vivir de forma casi perfecta en la sociedad, en cuanto podamos recuperar el control de todo les haremos la invitación de regresar o que se queden en sus nuevas vidas - Trataba de hablar guardando sus emociones pero las lagrimas escaparon y con ello las de aquellos que siempre vio como sus hijos- Así que háganme sentir orgulloso, ¿ok? -entrega 1 sobre a Meiko y otro a Miku- Estados Unidos de América y México han mostrado ser países con gran aceptación para ustedes, así que creímos lógico que fueran a esos lugares y además de que tenemos cerca oficinas de compañías hermanas. Afuera están esperando por ustedes vayan - se aleja del grupo- me toca firmar aún más cosas así que aquí nos despedimos - tragando su orgullo pero comprometido a terminar de preparar la nueva vida de sus hijos adoptivos regresó a pelear por ellos al menos de forma administrativa.

El descenso y posterior viaje fue bastante incomodo para ellos, hablaban muy poco tratando de darse ánimos o buscando lo positivo a todo ello pero al verse en las salas de espera en el aeropuerto todo se vino abajo, rompiendo en llanto se abrazaban y se decían cosas que aunque siempre se entendían ahora tenían la necesidad de expresarlas de viva voz. Al final luego de desahogar todo aquello se comprometieron a seguir siendo tan unidos aún a pesar de la distancia y con ello partieron a sus respectivos destinos. Bueno, creo sería todo de su lado, no tengo mucho que decir sobre ese tema, ya que y cito textualmente "Fueron momentos familiares" por ello no pude ahondar mucho en aquello pero lo que sí puedo decir es que pasaba en nuestro lindo pais momentos antes de conocer a estos personajes.

Era una mañana calmada y hasta eso con buen clima, en la cafetería "El rincón del Cacao" un pequeño negocio establecido en una construcción característica de una de las zonas antiguas de CDMX, La condesa. Los muebles y la decoración era de toque rústico con apariencia de taberna por lo que daba un toque singular entre los demás que buscaban dar una visión de modernidad todo estaba en una calma hasta agobiante, hasta que un sonido cortó ese débil hilo de paz.

\- Cafetería El rincón del Cacao, línea para pedidos, diga? - Una joven de silueta agraciada pero sin curva presente atendía la llamada, su nombre Fabiola - Oh, si señor Eustaquio el pedido ya está desde el día de ayer, ¡¿eh?! lo, ¿lo desea ahorita? -su tono de voz dulce se transformó en uno lleno de nervios - Si, entiendo, entiendo -la joven hace unos gestos con su mano llamando a la que es su compañera sentimental e igual de trabajo- Maribel, dile a Ángel que salga a llevar el pedido del ese Eustaquio.

Maribel entró apurada por una puerta detrás de la barra la cual la llevo a un pasillo y escaleras al subirlas se encontró en una sala bastante amplia. Mantenía un estilo similar al del establecimiento pero con leves toques de modernidad en una pantalla, sillones puff y diversos juegos para usar. - Ángel?... ángel? -se asoma en las habitaciones con puertas abiertas y luego en el balcón pero no logra dar con el dueño y jefe así que decide ir al último lugar y se encamina a un pasillo que termina abruptamente en una puerta que desentona con todo lo demás -Ángel! ya debes ir a dejar el paquete!- no hubo respuesta hasta un poco después por otra puerta en el pasillo sale un joven alto con barba grande más no exagerada, cabello amarrado en una corta cola de caballo, llevaba pantalón de vestir, camisa y chaleco que coordinaban pero al parecer de una talla mayor ya que lo usaba holgado y para completar la descripción porta unos lentes pequeños que sumado a todo lo anterior le transfiere una apariencia mayor a su edad real. Se apoyaba con un bastón al usar el pié derecho en el cual llevaba un aditamento para rehabilitación en el tobillo.

-Y ahora que chingaos Mary?- Con la mano libre venía cargando un bulto de tela, dentro se notaban algunas sábanas y demás telas- la condenada lavadora ya funciona- Suelta el costal para revisar su tobillo y luego mirar a la chica que vino por él.

\- El señor ese narigón de ayer- Mira la bolsa y empieza a sacar algunas cosas para ir doblándolas - Ya marcó, que necesita el pedido- Se notaba un toque de molestia al referirse a ese cliente.

\- Neta?- Se acomoda sus gafas y empieza a caminar más rápido yendo hacia abajo -Hazte cargo de eso, voy saliendo. Ey Faby! voy por el don, tú ve empacando su pedido pero a la de ya canija!.

-Aún cuando Ángel tiene apenas sus 25 años ha mantenido ambos negocios en buena racha y en buena parte ha sido gracias al apoyo de su equipo de trabajo, Faby y mary más otra joven que por un motivo se encuentra ausente. Volviendo al tema actual la joven ya se encontraba afuera del negocio con una caja para cuando su jefe paso enfrente manejando un automóvil compacto y en un momento lograron subir las respectivas cajas y salir en marcha hacia la zona de entrega.

-A veces neta que no entiendo al narigón ese- Coloca la música de una memoria conectada, empezando a escucharse algo de j-pop - Veamos, - cambiando de música y estilos durante el trayecto logró llegar. Una zona residencial bastante de moda últimamente por llegada de varios extranjeros dueños o trabajadores de empresas importantes, unos cinco minutos después logró divisar la casa del susodicho cliente el cual hacía honor a su apodo.

-Ya, Ya, es aquí señor Mejia- Hacía señas a un grupo de meseros los cuales ayudaron a bajar todo de forma efectiva y luego al ver que la mercancía estaba dentro el señor trató de entrar de igual manera pero Ángel le detuvo con su bastón tocando su hombro derecho.

-Ey no se vaya a tardar que debo estar en mi cafetería- Siempre era lo mismo con esta familia, jamás pagaban hasta no haber probado un poco de cada pedido y sentirse cómodos con el sabor por ello Ángel les facilitaba unas muestras separadas y así evitaban dañar o contaminar lo principal. -Uf, que se le va a hacer- el señor asintió a aquello e indico que tardaría a lo mucho unos quince minutos eso le dejaba tiempo al joven de ir a una heladería cercana por un helado artesanal que se estaba haciendo popular y tenía ganas de probar así que se encaminó a ello luego de poner seguro a su automovil. -Sino mal recuerdo está en la plaza del caballo-

-¿Es él último lugar?- Se trataba de Rin, llevando una falda corta amarilla y una sudadera de color claro coordinando la ropa junto con su maleta de color amarillo.

-Si, realmente todo se sale del presupuesto- Miku se encontraba cerrando la puerta del hotel donde habían pedido informes la cara de ambas mostraba cansancio y tristeza, portaba un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, con algunos dibujos de corazones una blusa holgada y de accesorios unos lentes de pasta gruesa sin vidrio y una bolsa de mano. Esa zona estaba recomendada por los directivos de su ex empresa pero al parecer no habían contado con que no es lo mismo turistas que visitas de negocios. -Y Len?-

A poca distancia el joven rubio estaba charlando con unas jovencitas con uniforme escolar las cuales estaban emocionadas por ver a uno tan real, pidiendo fotos y abrazos. Obviamente el joven se siente halagado y se deja querer sin notar que sus acompañantes se dirigían directo a él.

\- Ey, morrito que tranza te traes con mi morra- La tan peculiar forma de hablar hizo que el trío de extranjeros mirasen al que hablaba asi, encontrando a un tipo de apariencia intimidante acompañando de dos tipos más que igual mostraban caras poco amistosas, - ShSh- toma a Len del hombro -güerito y si vienes mejor a hablar con nosotros?- Aprieta el hombro empezando a lastimarlo.

-Tú Bruto dejalo en paz!- El bolso de la peliverde impactó el hombro del agresor provocando que lo soltara pero aumentando su ira.

La escena se estaba empezando a calentar, las chicas escolares pasaron actuar como victimas empeorando todo, el camino parecía apuntar a una agresión en contra de los 3 Vocaloids ya que el par de subordinados empezaban a expresar diversas frases vulgares hacia ambas. Realmente todo se veía mal para el grupo y peor aún, nadie cercano parecía querer actuar, era lo malo de esa pequeña zona estaba alejada de la seguridad de las residencias más protegidas.

\- No, no se te ocurra tocarlos! -Miku se había interpuesto entre el peligro y los rubios, de alguna forma pensó que podría ayudarles y quedar bien ante Len pero en realidad parecía una niña por la forma en que temblaba y tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero logró que los Kagamine se acercaran a ella planeando no dejarla sola.

-Ya, ya, no se vayan a romper las medias- Una figura alta paso entre los jovenes rubios y al colocarse al lado de Miku palmeo su cabeza y tomo su mano para entregarle un helado bastante grande. -Ahí te lo encargo-

Los jóvenes no sabían que pasaría ahora ni mucho menos se explicaban la actitud tan calmada del nuevo extraño.

-Que haces?!- Rin fue la primera en decir algo, pensando por la apariencia y por la notoria falla en su pie no tendría oportunidad contra 3 malvivientes-

-Yo, yo te ayudo- Len fue herido de orgullo, no solamente Miku había actuado antes que él sino que ahora otro extraño estaba actuando todo "cool" así que trató de avanzar más pero fue detenido por Rin y miku.

-Si, ven que va perdiendo corran- No tenía nada de fé en el salvador asi que tenía que planear que al menos los jóvenes salieran libres de todo esto y ella debería interponerse. en base a ese pensamiento planeó tirar el estorboso helado.

-Ni se te ocurra tirarlo, que me lo pagas linda- toma su bastón apuntando a Miku - Ustedes solo esperen, ok?

-Pinche mamoncito! de que bar saliste loca?! -el malandro enojado por ser totalmente ignorado balbuceo esos insultos para amedrentar y para asegurar más saco una navaja e hizo unos movimientos con ella. -A ver si muchos hue…

Un golpe del bastón fue lo necesario para despojar de esa arma blanca al delincuente arrojándola a unos arbustos. -Primero, es un traje de mesero, segundo, estas muy pin, niño como para andar jugando con esas armas, que acaso tu madre no te enseño nada? o solo te alimento como para engorda?

-Deja a mi madre en paz!- Enfurecido y ya con muestras de miedo trató de avalanzarse hacia el tipo, había descubierto que solo era un niño grande pero aún podría hacerle algo, o eso pensaba.

Muy tarde, Ángel había dado un paso largo para colocarse justo enfrente del pequeño agresor y esto hizo que chocara y lo hiciera caer de espaldas rompiendo por completo toda su valentía y haciéndolo romper en llanto para huir y con él su grupo.

-Estos niños actuales, de veras que tragan?- -daba unos golpes a su tobillo para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. -Y ahora se encuentran bien?- dirige su mirada al trío esperando verles lejos o al menos que hubiesen aprovechado huir pero estaban aún ahí algo asombrados - Le debieron haber hecho caso a la miku -toma su helado y toma una cucharada grande- aunque debo admitir que jamás he visto que alguien hiciera cosplay con ropa tan casual, o será que ya ha terminado la reunión?- comía más y con suma facilidad termino ese gran helado.

-Nos conoces?- Miku respondió, al parecer el chico sabía algo de su grupo.

-Pues si, son bastante conocidos los Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, Rin y Len Kagamine, no? aunque admito que, no se… se ven mejor que los originales- esboza una sonrisa mientras revisaba al grupo en especial a cierta persona -Bueno, espero estén bien, u ocupan algo más? -dejó la cuchara en su boca a modo de mondadientes-

-Si, necesitamos que alguien nos ayude! -La pequeña rubia decidió aprovechar la situación y se acercó a su héroe y dijo -Tenemos poco de llegar a tu país y no encontramos donde quedarnos, sabes de un lugar más económico que aquí?

-Ey! ni lo conoces y ya estás pidiendo favores?!- Len actuó de forma bastante celosa ante el comportamiento de Rin.

-Necesitamos ayuda y tú lo sabes asalta cunas!- Eso último le pegó a Len el cual buscó consuelo en Miku pero ella le miró de misma manera.

-Ya, ya jóvenes, les aseguro que esas niñas han visto más que lo que ustedes o yo podremos ver, así que era más fácil que se comieran vivo al rubio que él a ellas- Avanza hacia afuera del parque -Si quieren un lugar donde quedarse les puedo ofrecer unos cuartos en mi Hostal o posada, como gusten decirle solo que apuren el paso que se me hace tarde y no se preocupen pueden preguntar a cualquiera de las casas y les dirán que digo la verdad.

Las chicas dejan al joven Len encargado de llevar las maletas mientras tratan de emparejarse con el mexicano para empezar una serie de cuestionamientos sobre el lugar y el costo. Concluyendo con esto los antecedentes de esta historia.


	2. Capitulo 1 La guarida del cachorro

Sufriendo por transito lento en una avenida de CDMX el trío de vocaloids estaba conversando con Ángel a bordo de su auto compacto. Mientras les cuestionaba sobre su autenticidad buscaba la forma de colarse entre tanto vehículo que avanzaba a vuelta de rueda.

– Bueno, permítanme entender – Se atraviesa una motocicleta provocando que tenga que enfrenar de golpe. – ¡Cabrón! – Asoma su rostro y exclama un par más de insultos al causante – Disculpen, acá hay mucho bruto al volante, pero – les decía –¿En verdad ustedes son los reales? – Usaba el espejo retrovisor para mirar al par de chicas que, están acomodadas entre las maletas que ya no lograron acomodar en la cajuela. – En verdad me cuesta creerlo pero viendo bien son totalmente idénticos –

– Si, es increíble ¿no? estas enfrente de unas celebridades – El copiloto Len le interrumpió al tiempo que hinchaba el pecho al saberse famoso y mejor aún, caer con alguien que les conocía.

– Pero si es cierto lo que dicen – Ángel aprovecha una oportunidad y se logra colar detrás de un camión y con ello logra avanzar – ja ja ¡gracias compa! – Saca la mano para agradecer con un gesto al otro automovilista y el cual replica dando a entender que se conocían.

– ¡Agh! ¡ten cuidado! – Rin habló, más con tono de preocupación que en queja – Queremos llegar vivos – prosiguió inflando sus mejillas tratando de verse molesta por la forma en que conducía su benefactor.

Miku se encontraba más abierta a la situación y aquello se notaba en su sonrisa ante la forma de manejar y expresarse del mexicano – Han pasado cosas y ahorita nos encontramos en un descanso. Ahora – Se inclinó hacia adelante para hacerse escuchar mejor por Ángel – recuerda, te estamos contando nuestro secreto porque nos ofreciste ayudar – al sentarse correctamente notó que ya no estaban en la avenida sino en una serie de calles angostas con bastantes árboles en las aceras además de haber un camellón rodeado por plantas – Se ve rara esta zona.

No tuvieron que aguantar más tiempo en el vehículo ya que Ángel se adentró en un estacionamiento público estacionando el auto hasta el fondo, donde había un letrero que marcaba una zona exclusiva para inquilinos o vecinos de la zona.

– Bueno mis peques ya llegamos, de aquí solo doblamos la esquina y a mitad de la cuadra esta mi humilde propiedad – Sale del vehículo para luego abrir las puertas a las señoritas y levantar la cajuela.

– ¿Cómo vamos a manejar nuestra situación? – Indagó Rin mientras salía del auto y posteriormente estiraba su cuerpo provocando que algunos varones en la calle volteasen a verla y le dedicaran una sonrisa llevando a que ella genere un poco de rubor y decida ir por su bolsa y así evitar que le vean más.

– Bueno, de inicio la verdad – Se agacha para poder sacar las maletas de la cajuela, su altura a comparación del vehículo provocó una risa de parte de Miku a lo cual él volteo a verla – Anda, todos piensan lo mismo, es raro verme manejando esto, lo sé –

La peli verde negó haciendo un gesto con su mano como agitando el aire – ¡No! bueno… – Frota su nuca al no poder dar una excusa convincente – Bueno, si un poco – decía al juntar sus manos pidiendo perdón.

– ajá – meneando la cabeza tomó la maleta de ella para luego retomar el tema importante – Les decía, primero hablaré con mis empleadas – Ángel cargó las dos maletas grandes pertenecientes a Rin y Miku – luego ustedes complementan lo que haga falta

– ¿Por qué es necesario decirles la verdad?, ¿no podemos solo decir que somos unos visitantes cualquiera? – Ve pasar a un grupo de mujeres mayores con ropa deportiva y ajustada y desvía su atención y mirada para verlas detenidamente captando la atención de una de ella que le guiña un ojo.

– Je, luego te la presento creo vive cerca – Ángel le comenta mientras pasa al lado de Len sin mirar mucho a las señoras. – Solo si sobrevives –

Miku y Rin habían visto esa escena por lo que empezaron a reclamarle y a actuar algo ofendidas por el descaro con el que actuaba de "don Juan". Mientras eso pasaba Ángel ya entablaba conversación con un señor mayor que estaba custodiado por un par de hombres enormes que físicamente intimidaban, claro, sino se fijan en sus rostros que tenían más apariencia de perro pug contento.

– No se tardó mucho Ángel, debió atropellar a unos cuantos ¿No? – Portaba una maleta con herramientas mientras que los acompañantes llevaban utensilios de limpieza – Veo trae compañía, esperamos que sea para llenar los cuartos que le faltan je, y vaya tranquilo aquí si quiere le damos una lavada – Hace un gesto a sus ayudantes y estos van hacia el pequeño auto.

– Si, no se le va ninguna Don. Ahí se lo encargo y antes de que se me olvide – Saca un par de billetes y se los coloca en su bolsa para luego darle unas palmadas en su hombro – Lo del mes y un poco más por la lavada y ni se le ocurra chingar con que es parte del servicio.

– Puuuta, usted siempre así – ríe sino antes de dedicarle una palmada fuerte en la espalda baja – Ya te dije que no me lo des aquí que luego mi rosita me lo quita todo – Procede a guardar el dinero en una bolsa trasera – Anda ya lárgate antes de que te pateé hasta acomodarte la pata rota.

– Ya, ya ruco – sonriendo mientras se une al trío de Vocaloids que veían la escena con una mezcla de risa y de curiosidad – ¿Ya arreglaron sus problemas?, sobre el porqué decir la verdad es que las dos jóvenes y el chico que me ayudan son fans de toda la cultura japonesa – Avanzado al lado de Miku y Rin ya que en castigo Len iba cargando lo demás y por ello andaba rezagado – Yo no soy tanto, a lo mucho compro alguno que otro suvenir pero ellos ¡uff!, puedo asegurar que saben hasta las medidas de ustedes. – Sonríe amplio al ver la cara de vergüenza de ambas – o al menos las que hayan encontrado en internet.

– De, dejando de lado eso – Rin mostraba un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero aún así trató de sonar seria – Lo de la renta pensamos que está bien pero debemos ver cómo está el lugar –

– Igual ver cómo nos vamos a acomodar – Interrumpió Miku – Y sobre lo que dijiste de ofrecernos un trabajo, ¿Sería en lo que trabajan tus empleadas?

– Exacto, ahorita que lleguemos – Acomoda las maletas que lleva en los hombros para luego proseguir con un poco más de rapidez hasta que se ve la entrada a su cafetería – Bueno, es aquí mi pequeña isla en este gran mundo "El rincón del Cacao" – Señalaba el letrero de aspecto rústico sobre la entrada – Y también su nuevo hogar y mi casa "La guarida" – De igual manera señala otro letrero pero de menor tamaño colocado al lado del anteriormente mencionado – ¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos nuevos acompañantes! Vengan a saludar y pobre de ustedes si me entero que se la pasaron fajando mientras yo andaba de repartidor – Podrá tener una voz grave pero aun así esos gritos no se sentían amenazantes, era sumamente distinto a esa voz que usó con el vago que los agredió.

Observando el lugar se trataba de un edificio rectangular no muy alto, la planta baja estaba ocupada en su mayoría por el restaurante y en el primer piso se notaba una terraza cubierta de distintas plantas. Para finalizar, si uno se alejaba un poco para mejorar su vista podría notar unas escaleras que daban al techo y ahí había un cuarto pequeño y zona para tender ropa. No se trataba de algo lujoso o moderno como sus primeras opciones pero el lugar se sentía más cómodo, más hogareño. Miku tomó la mano de Rin y ella contestó sonriendo ampliamente, el futuro les empezaba a sonreír pero cuando trataron de involucrar a Len en ese momento tan especial, (si, ambas pensaron al mismo tiempo) vieron que ya estaba atrapado por un par de chicas vestidas de maid.

– Ya, ya chicas déjenlo… me preocupaba que esto pasara – Deja las maletas en el suelo y toma a ambas chicas de las cintas de sus trajes alzándolas del suelo y con ello alejándolas del pobre Len – Chicas, si se están quietas les podemos explicar, así que nada de chingarse a Len, vestirlo de niña o cosas así –

– ¡awn!, pero Ángel – Fabiola trataba de alcanzar al joven rubio pensando mil y un atuendos para vestirlo de mujer, portaba su vestido de trabajo que se notaba bastante dispar con su cabello con mechones de colores, si silueta era delicada más no carecía de curvas– ¡Es que es igualito!

– ¿Verdad que si Faby?, oh mira, ¡Miku y Rin! – Maribel, a diferencia de su pareja era un poco más llenita por lo que ella se podía dar el lujo de usar un escote menos discreto que sumado a su cara redonda y cabello en rizos le daba una apariencia agradable. En estos momentos mostraba en su rostro una gran sonrisa, normalmente una chica como ella al hacer ese gesto produciría alguno que otro enamoramiento pero en esta ocasión estaba cargado de una perversión la cual casi podían sentir las jóvenes Vocaloid –

– Ya, ya ¡chingao! que van a huir – Trepa en sus hombros a las dos maids para ir hacia adentro teniendo algo de cuidado en su caminar.

– ¿Ya ven que si los reconocen?– se dirige al trío que, estaba impactado por la reacción que provocaron en las jóvenes pero al ver un Len sonrojado volvieron a reprenderle y obligarlo a meter las maletas.

Miku entra primero y al hacerlo se detiene en seco al observar que todo estaba coordinado en tonos café y vainilla – Oh, huele mucho a chocolate – se acerca a un mueble y nota que el olor es más fuerte ahí.

– Es cierto, huele por todos lados – Una Rin asombrada imita a Miku pero olfateando la barra y los bancos formados al lado de la misma –

– Es porque Ángel mezcló polvo de chocolate en la tinta que usó para dar color a todos los muebles – Maribel se encontraba colgada por la ropa en un perchero pegado a la pared – Bueno y también Faby y yo preparamos unas doce bebidas para unos oficinistas, ¿Verdad amor?

– ¡Sí! – Fabiola estaba colgada de manera similar pero de lado contrario, mostrando rostro de vergüenza por la situación en que había quedado enfrente de esos "cosplayers" – ¡Ángel ya dinos quiénes son estos excelentes cosplayer! – Empezaba a actuar como antes lo había hecho su pareja.

Ángel se encontraba yendo por las maletas para ayudar al joven Len así que cuando le cuestionaron sobre la identidad del trío se encontraba al lado de ellos y pudo presentarlos más de cerca.

– Créanme o no estas personas que ven aquí se llaman, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine. A partir de hoy estarán tomando las dos habitaciones que nos quedan libres y ayudaran en el negocio, ya que últimamente estamos teniendo más gente y ya no nos damos abasto entre los 3 – Terminó de presentar a los nuevos y se dirigió a zafar del perchero a sus dos empleadas, las cuales se encontraban confundidas por la revelación – Jóvenes, este par de jovencitas son Fabiola Martínez y Maribel De la Fuente, dos de mis tres empleados e inquilinos, actualmente están estudiando en las noches, espero y realmente necesito que se lleven bien, ¿Ok?.

La forma tan directa con la cual el Mexicano soltó la noticia no hizo más que confundir a los presentes y no sirvió de nada el hecho de que los dejara solos para ir a acomodar las maletas.

– ¿En verdad se llaman así? – cuestionó la chica con cabello arcoiris mientras observaba al trío – Si… son idénticos pero no pueden ser ellos ¿Verdad? – Volteo a ver a su pareja buscando confirmación.

– Diría que más que idénticos, copias al carbón – La voluptuosa miraba con suma atención los rostros de aquellos vocaloids no pudiendo razonar si lo que su jefe había dicho era real o mentira.

– Bueno, aunque no lo crean lo somos – Respondió Rin con firmeza mientras cubría a Len de ambas chicas temiendo que le volvieran a atrapar como hace rato.

– ¿Y si les mostramos esto? – Miku toma su monedero y saca una identificación oficial – Es oficial y todo –

Fabiola tomo la pequeña tarjeta para revisarla mientras que a Maribel le entregaban el par correspondiente de los Kagamine, al notar (en su poco conocimiento de credenciales oficiales) que todo apuntaba a que eran los reales no pudieron contenerse y trataron de atraparlos de nuevo, solo para ser detenidas nuevamente por Ángel que tuvo que presionar su pie lastimado

– Carajo, dejen de ser tan calientes – decía mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor – Veo que ya todo paso fácil, bueno así no habrá tanto pedo para la convivencia – suelta al par para revisar su talón, para ello sube la tela del pantalón revelando partes metálicas que se clavaban en la zona – Joder, espero que ya pase el tiempo para quitarme esta madre – Se acomoda el pantalón y camina hacia la puerta donde había entrado previamente – A ver vengan para que les demos su visita guiada y porfa Mary o Faby cierren la puerta de la cafetería. Espero no tardar mucho –

Fabiola hizo lo que le pidió su jefe para luego unirse al grupo, la puerta llevaba a la mitad de un pasillo; por el lado izquierdo se iba a una puerta que daba a la calle y por el otro las escaleras hacía la residencia, el grupo estaba mezclado ya que las chicas trataban de aprovechar para "revisar a Len".

– Ehm, disculpen. ¿Fabiola? ¿Maribel? ¿Por qué Ángel tiene eso en su pie? – Preguntó la peli verde eso que tanto Rin como Len deseaban saber.

– ¿Por qué hablas en voz baja? no es un tema secreto ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que a Ángel le provocaron ese daño ya tiene un tiempo de que… –

– Ahí van con sus cosas – Ángel ya estaba en el primer piso esperando a que llegaran – Primero terminemos este desmadre y ya luego me pongo a contar cuentos carajo… – Pero mostraba un rostro menos alegre.

Terminan de subir y pueden ver lo que sería la sala de estar. Ahí el mexicano aprovechó para recoger unos trastes que estaban encima de la televisión para luego mandar una mirada fulminante a sus empleadas, no le gustaba cuando dejaban tirado cosas por todos lados.

– Bueno, esta será su nuevo hogar, esta es la sala comunitaria, tenemos televisión y contratado Netflix, ahí Fabiola les dirá que cuenta pueden usar o pedo con eso – Avanza un poco para mostrar unos sillones acomodados en semicírculo y una montaña de sillones puff en la parte central – Traten de no ensuciar e igual si lo hacen estos puff es lavar todo, ¿Entendido? – Ahora les mostraba una mesa amplia con un cactus y a su lado un librero con distintas cosas – La zona de juego, aquí le entramos desde jugar poker hasta jugar monopoly, igual pueden ocupar este lugar para usar su laptop o ya de último – Abre un cajón inferior del mismo para mostrar unas cajas de consolas – Pueden usarlas sólo cuiden bien de ellas que me ha costado tenerlas en buen estado – Se levanta con un poco de cuidado por su dolor – Ahora síganme – Abre la puerta que da a la terraza, la cual contaba con una mesa y diversas sillas hechas para resistir el estar a la intemperie, de ahí casi todo el lugar estaba rodeado de macetas con diferentes plantas – Bueno, aquí es la terraza, tienen espacio para hacer algo de ejercicio, yoga, pilates o la cosa rara que practiquen o gusten practicar.

– Nota, Ángel usa este lugar en la madrugada para calentar antes de irse y al regresar, por si desean una buena mañana – Maribel interrumpió para dar esa noticia pero al ver que el trio de recién llegados no captaron tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

– Continuó… – Aclarando su garganta mostrando un sonrojo en su rostro ya que captaba la idea – Nada más no le hagan caso a Maribel, anda de loca. En fin, igual aquí tenemos un pequeño huerto y cuando digo pequeño es eso – Señala una parte de la hilera de plantas donde se encontraban algunas etiquetadas, mostrando nombres de diferentes plantas comestibles o de uso para la cocina – Es parte de la cafetería, así que igual es parte de su trabajo cooperar a que estas pequeñas no valgan madre, ¿Ok?. Ahora si miran arriba esta la zona de limpieza y el tendedero, no se preocupen por que vean sus ropas tenemos tapada esa parte. – Mira al grupo y sus caras de preocupación hicieron realidad su preocupación inicial – Dejen que adivine, al ser idols jamás tuvieron que hacer labores domésticas, ¿Verdad?.

– ¡No! – Contestó Rin y al ver que había gritado cubrió su boca apenada – Es que nos repartíamos las tareas –

– Meiko hacía la cocina, Luka se encargaba de la ropa, Kaito de la limpieza – Agregó Len mientras buscaba protección al estar pegado a ella.

– ¿Y ustedes? – Maribel indagó mientras pensaba la forma de atrapar al rubio.

– Les apoyábamos en no tirar nada o no ensuciar tanto – Confesaba Miku en voz baja, la pena empezaba a inundarla.

– Bueno, no hay pedo – Se acerca a Miku para despeinarla y luego entrar de regreso – Si logré que este par de perversas pudieran ayudarme en mantener este lugar de pie no veo problemas en que lo hagamos con ustedes tres – lo decía tratando de sonar confiado pero ya sabía que se veían diversos problemas – Ahora, sus habitaciones –

– No lo hicimos tan mal Ángel, solo rompimos un par de veces la lavadora – Muy descarada al confesarlo.

– Además de dos cafeteras, la televisión, la regadera, oh y recuerdas esa vez ¿amor? – Suelta un codazo a su pareja y ambas suspiran mientras miran a la ventana –

– Empiezo a creer que todo esto será difícil – Afirmaba Miku mientras veía la escena de lo que sería su día a día a partir de ahora.

– No creo haya sido de otra manera. – Respondió la Vocaloid Rubia

El resto del tour fue solamente mostrarles donde se quedarían, a partir de la sala se encontraban 3 puertas directamente; una que estaba cerca de la terraza era el cuarto compartido de Fabiola y Maribel, la habitación de al lado era otra doble que ocuparían Miku y Rin y para finalizar la más cercana al pasillo era la que correspondía a Len.

– Bien, por hoy pueden aprovechar para descansar, acomodar su ropa y si gustan conocer el lugar me dicen o a quien esté libre de trabajo, para que les muestren la zona. También necesito que les pasen sus medidas – Ángel saca una libreta y se la entrega a la maid delgada.

– ¡Nu, nuestras medidas?! ¡¿pero qué te crees?! – Rin le miraba sonrojada, se comportaba de manera defensiva usando a Len de escudo.

– ¡Pe, pervertido!, ¿por eso nos ayudaste? – Miku agregaba más preguntas y ofensas.

Esa actitud hizo notar al mexicano el mal uso de sus palabras y las acusaciones tuvieron bastante efecto en él ya que empezó a sonrojarse y actuar erráticamente. – Chinga no, no va por ese lado – El nerviosismo le hizo caminar hacia atrás – Es, son, ehm, agh… sus trajes – Baja la cabeza ocultando su rostro para evitar que le vieran – Mary, Faby por favor ¿Me ayudan con eso? yo iré abajo... el negocio debe estar abierto – Emprende la graciosa huida bajo la mirada del grupo, por un lado el par de Fabiola y Maribel trataban de no soltar una carcajada mientras que los Vocaloid no comprendían nada.

– Ahora si la hicieron chicas… – Len va hacia las escaleras y se asoma.

–Ay, ay ¡Qué risa!– La maid de rizos no soportó más y mostró la risa que le provocó esa escena – Chicas, No entendieron nada es para el trabajo– Le hace gestos al rubio Vocaloid de que regrese.

– Pobre Ángel siempre le pasa lo mismo– La maid arcoíris saca una banda de medición mientras les explica – Lo de las medidas es para sus trajes tontitas – mira a Len mostrando un brillo en sus ojos – Espere te dejes medir también.

– ¿No hay otra opción? – Mantenía su distancia de las mujeres –

– Deberían dejar a Len, es mío – Miku cruza sus brazos al hacer esa declaración tratando de verse con autoridad.

– Él es mío, no le hagan caso a la chica puerro – Acompañaba su declaración con unos gestos de burla hacia Miku.

– Ehm, chicas ¿Yuju? somos gay, ¿Lesbianas no les dice algo? – Maribel les veía mientras se acercaba a Miku para medirla – Len solo nos gusta cuando viste ropa femenina y ustedes… pues son bonitas pero al parecer son heterosexuales así que ni se preocupen que les quitemos a su Len, que vaya ya anda de galán.

– Nada de galán, debe respetarme – Miku aceptó a que Mary le tomara las medidas.

– Haría falta uno – Fabiola ya estaba revisando a Rin. – Sinceramente deberías enseñarle un poco a Ángel de tu estilo Len.

– ¿A que se refieren? – Cuestionó Rin.

– Veamos… – Maribel había terminado con Miku y anotaba los resultados, para luego ir a ver lo de Rin – Con Lencito solo dinos que talla eres, sobre el grandulón es una cosa curiosa –

– Es sumamente tímido con ciertos aspectos de las mujeres – Fabiola terminaba su parte y revisaba la lista – Al parecer Miku sama no es tan plana como decían, bien con esto estarán sus trajes para mañana, Amor ¿Tú le mandas el mensaje? – Su pareja toma su celular y envía un menaje junto con las medidas –

– ¡Ah! por eso… ¡Oh! lo ofendimos –Recapacitó la peli verde y trató de ir hacia la parte baja pero es detenida por Len, provocando un sonrojo en su rostro.

– Si van ustedes es peor, voy yo – Más que nada buscando un pretexto para pensar un poco y dicho esto baja por las escaleras.

– ¿Ofenderlo? nada que ver – Maribel guardaba su celular para sentarse en un sillón cercano – A lo mucho se sintió incomodo, pero igual aprenderá a hablar bien – suspira – más importante, ¿Quién es la novia oficial del rubio galán? – mira al par de vocaloids esperando enterarse del chisme pero al ver que ambas trataban de articular palabra y no lo lograban suspiro – Esto estará bastante interesante.

Dejamos al grupo descansar luego de la llegada de un trío que cambiará bastante en sus vidas tal vez para bien o puede que para mal.


	3. Capitulo 2 Todos los actores en escena

Era de mañana, apenas el sol entraba lentamente por una ventana en el cuarto ocupado por Rin y Miku, poco después la rubia se levantó de la cama revelando su pijama compuesta de un pantalón largo y esponjoso complementado por una blusa que coordinaba. Bostezaba mientras se dejaba caer en la cama contigua provocando un grupo de quejidos de Miku, la cual se asomaba pesadamente por entre las cobijas, revelando su cabello acomodado para que no le molestase en la noche.

– Bu, buenos días Rin –Miku se estiraba para tratar de quitar el sueño que aún le pesaba, por lo mismo cayó de nuevo bajo las cobijas – cinco minutos más –

– Debemos alistarnos Miku, hoy nos van a enseñar lo del trabajo – trataba de moverla para que entendiera.

La relación de este par era bastante peculiar, desde que se conocieron en su natal Japón se desarrollo un fuerte sentimiento de amistad que llevó a que ambas se trataran como hermanas más todo se complicó cuando ambas cayeron bajo el "embrujo" de Len, El día anterior al tratar de explicarlo a sus nuevas compañeras no fueron capaces de recordar cuando inició todo pero ahora en cada oportunidad buscaban la forma de quedar bien ante el rubio y a veces su amistad podía tambalearse, solo en casos donde no estaba él presente su trato era como el de inicio.

– Báñate primero entonces Rin – Al fin la peli verde logró escapar de la cama, a diferencia de la otra Vocaloid Miku usaba ropa bastante ligera para dormir, apenas un short corto y una playera corta sin mangas y debido a ello partes de su anatomía quedaban algo expuestas – yo me acomodo mientras, luego tu terminas.

En el otro cuarto Len tenía tiempo de haberse despertado y hasta ya se encontraba con una ropa casual, revisaba su celular respondiendo constantemente a una chica que conoció la tarde anterior mientras fingió ir a pedir disculpas a Ángel. Aunque no lo parecía el jovenzuelo sabía perfectamente que era de alguna manera atractivo para las chicas, empezó con las más cercanas: Rin y Miku, un poco de cariño y palabras adecuadas lograron que ellas se enamorasen o al menos eso daban a entender por sus constantes peleas. Ahora estando lejos del par que nunca mostraron algún interés en él fuera de amistad (Meiko y Luka) al fin podría expandir su horizonte eso sí, sin descuidar a las Vocaloid.

– El problema es él – Se levanta mientras hace memoria de lo que Ángel hizo al verle obtener el número:

 _– Oh, ¿Le sacaste sus datos a la señorita? – Ángel se encontraba atendiendo a un par de clientes que estaban en la barra, servía una bebida que Len supuso tenía algo de café. – Solo ten cuidado con tus "amigovias", que si se enteran te chingan. – Se queda parado un momento en lo que piensa para luego soltar su conclusión – Lo mejor sería respetar a una, bueno eso creo ¿No? – Entregaba las bebidas en un par de tazas de cerámica._

 _Len miró de forma molesta a su futuro jefe, ¿Lo estaba sermoneando? Tan pronto y ya había alguien que le estaría molestando, tendría que confirmarlo. – Oh, ella me lo dio. ¿Crees que deba contactarla? y bueno, ellas no son precisamente mis novias – Miraba a otro lado mientras endulzaba la voz en un intento de ganarse la confianza del chico – También ¿No nos cuidamos las espaldas entre hombres? estamos rodeados de mujeres igual hasta te toca una o dos –Le dedicaba un golpe suave con su codo al tiempo que hacia un guiño –_

 _– ¿Mh? – Volteo a verle de forma bastante seria, el pobre rubio sintió de primera mano una parte de lo que el vago fue sometido ya que la mirada del Mexicano se volvió pesada y la voz que salió de sus labios era un tanto más grave que antes – Disculpa, primero no creo mucho en eso de andar de lado a lado con las señoritas y… – su voz volvió a la normalidad – aunque yo quisiera jamás he tenido suerte alguna con las "mamis" – haciendo referencia a la mujer que brindó sus datos al rubio–_

Regresando al tiempo actual, Len ya estaba en la sala de estar revisando que programa ver en lo que les entregaban sus uniformes – Aquí inician tarde las actividades al parecer – Dirige su charla hacía Fabiola, la cual ya vestida para trabajar estaba revisando una libreta con apuntes escolares – ¿De qué es eso?

– Es de Leyes lindo – Volteaba a verle brevemente para seguir anotando en su libreta – Sobre la hora te recomiendo que lo veas de nuevo, desde hace rato yo ando estudiando, mi bella amada ha estado acomodando los utensilios que ayer dejo lavados Ángel y sobre él… –

– ¡Buenos días! – Miku y rin salían de su cuarto ya sin rastro de sueño en sus rostros así que ambas saludaron al mismo tiempo para recibir respuesta de los dos presentes, seguido de ello ambas vocaloid fueron a rodear al joven Kagamine el cual mantuvo su máscara de hacerse el desentendido provocando una pequeña risa de Faby, al tiempo Maribel subía ya portando su traje de maid yendo a donde estaba Fabiola para abrazarla mientras ella seguía estudiando.

– ¿Y Ángel? ¿Los uniformes? – Preguntaba la Vocaloid rubia al poco tiempo de estar esperando mientras peleaba por acercar más a Len a su lado.

– Ya deben venir en camino, sobre nuestro jefe – La voluptuosa maid respondía al tiempo de que miraba su reloj – Ya debería terminar su caminata de terapia.

– ¿Por el aparato que tiene en el pie? ¡ah! que ayer no nos contaron sobre eso – Len se había hartado de que sus brazos fueran apretados y estirados así que buscó refugio en los sillones puff pero Miku y Rin fueron tras de él.

Un ruido en el pasillo inferior, seguido del sonido de la puerta indicó la llegada de alguien – ¡Ay no me digas! ¿en serio? ¿me lo juras, juras? – Una voz con un tono bastante agudo retumbaba por el lugar causando extrañes en los nuevos inquilinos más no en las ya experimentadas maids que voltearon hacia las escaleras para contemplar la llegada de un joven delgado ataviado con un traje de mesero lleno de holanes, su rostro era lo que se define como "bello" su cabello rubio se excedía casi rozando en platino mientras que sus ojos tenían un color azul intenso, todo parecía tener la etiqueta de bello en su ser hasta la forma de caminar era con un ritmo propio mas el único problema era al hablar – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh my God! son iguales – miraba a unos confundidos Vocaloid – ¡Primito tenías razón! ay, pero – su cuerpo se mueve al compás de sus palabras jugando con el bastón que pertenecía a Ángel– ¿Seguro que son los reales?.

– ¡Ya chingaos! ¡Te dije que sí! y ¡regrésame el puto bastón!– un pesado caminar subía por las escaleras para al final mostrar a Ángel, en esta ocasión llevaba un short holgado de largo llegaba un tanto más arriba de sus rodillas por lo que era visible sus piernas con una capa baja de vello corporal mientras que en la parte de arriba portaba una playera sin mangas ajustada sin mangas que ventilaba mucho más de su físico mostrando no solamente que esa capa de vello corporal lo portaba en brazos y piernas también mostraba que no se trataba de un chico "gordo" como parecía con la ropa holgada que acostumbraba a portar sino que tenía un físico grande pero formado, sin llegar a sobre marcar los músculos – ¡Ah! Buenos días, ¿Durmieron bien? – No comprendía el por qué el trío no articulaba palabra alguna – Bueno ahí cuando despierten bien ahí hablan con mi primo Josué – lo señala y él responde con un agitar de su mano derecha – les dará sus uniformes, yo en chinga me doy una ducha para hacer el almuerzo y empezar la jornada – mira a sus maids experimentadas – Porfa Faby, Mary ya venía el del pan llévenlos a que pidan algo de dulce – Se dirige a su cuarto –

– A ver jovencitos – Josué aplaude para llamar su atención provocando que los Vocaloid rubios se levanten, más Miku seguía mirando hacia donde se había ido el mexicano extrañada por la forma tan distinta que era él a comparación de los otros varones que conocía. – ¡¿Se - Ño - Ri - Ta?! – El joven platinado se colocó enfrente de ella con una cara de disgusto total – Disculpa, ¿Vienes? –

– ¡¿Eh?! – La forma en que se le acercó la asustó provocando que se levantara casi como impulsada por un resorte, luego con una cara avergonzada se dirigió a las escaleras, donde le esperaban los demás. al revisar a su espalda notó una mirada pesada de parte del primo de Ángel así que se apresuró para ir a preguntarle a Fabiola – Oye, Faby ¿Le pasa algo a Josué? –

Fabiola mira al joven y luego a Miku, tratando de razonar el motivo – Lo desconozco pequeña, él siempre actúa raro, más que su primo – Ahora ella es la que recibe la mirada del chico platinado – ¿Qué te pasa Josué? ¿acaso alguien volvió a ser friendzoneado? – a diferencia de Miku, Faby y su pareja sabían tratar con el chico y la mayoría de las veces lo dejaban mal parado – o debería decir ¿PrimoZoneado? – ante esa frase Josué se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y admitiendo su derrota empezó a sacar los trajes con delicadeza –

– ¿De qué hablan? – Rin regresaba con un par de bolsas en manos, seguida de Len y Maribel – ¿Qué es eso de lo que hablan zoneado? – Preguntando a Faby –

– Ah, cierto ¿deben enterarse? – Fabiola Sonríe pícaramente mientras deja otra bolsa con pan para ir a donde estaba el joven que, al ver la actitud de ellas supo que le tocaba ahora ser el blanco – ¿Nos puedes decir por qué te decimos así? o lo dices tú? – empieza a hacerle un moño en el cabello de Josué –

– Ash, ¡ella empezó! – señala a Miku mientras él hacía un puchero –

– Tú y tus alucines Jos –Maribel ríe al comprender lo que sucede – A ellas les gusta él – señalando primero a las vocaloid femeninas para luego señalar a Len –

– Y entonces ¿Por qué se le quedó mirando? – ya todo su cabello estaba repleto de Moños multicolores –

Ahora los que miraron a Miku extrañados fueron Rin y Len, aunque el segundo fue más en plan de celos así que soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

– ¿Cómo no va a voltear a verle? Es la primera vez que vemos algo tan parecido a un cavernícola vivo – feliz con su ataque a alguien que no se encontraba presente buscó apoyo en ambas compañeras, no dudaba de que lo hicieran ya antes había pasado

– Ehm.. Len esa no es la forma de hablar de él… – Mirando a su similar con una mirada de molestia, no comprendía ese arrebato a menos de que fuera por lo que dijeran sobre Miku – ¿Y en qué te afecta que lo haya visto? – tomó al rubio del brazo para pegarse y mirarle directo –

– No pienso eso Len – Extrañada de que el rubio haya metido palabras en su boca – Además venía de ejercitarse ¿no?

Esa discusión entre los vocaloid no paso nada desapercibida para los trabajadores experimentados, por un lado Josué había cambiado su mirada de odio hacia una nueva "victima" el joven Len. Las maids solamente apuntaban mentalmente la actitud de Len y a ver que el chico actuaba muy territorial con ambas jovencitas.

– El que seas lindo no te permite que andes insultando a mi primito – Josué asevero al tiempo que le lanzaba una bolsa con su uniforme – Ay de haber sabido que Ángel traería a unos vocaloids tan poco refinados no hubiera gastado en sus uniformes –

– Te aclaró cabrón que te pagaré cada centavo de tus ropas y luego te preguntas porqué no te dejan buenas propinas así que modera tus ataques de vieja loca con mis invitados– Ángel estaba bajando por las escaleras agarrando desprevenidos al grupo al no estar seguros de que si había escuchado algo, ya que estaba dentro del cuarto se pudo notar un ligero cambio en su rostro, la barba espesa que le adornaba ahora estaba totalmente podada dejando la apariencia de una barba de a lo mucho tres días y su cabello largo apuntaba hacia abajo debido a la humedad sobrante del baño, tapando su frente dando un aire al de un perro mojado ya portaba su traje de mesero holgado – Bueno, ¿Ya les entregaste los uniformes? –

– ¿Agh por qué te enojas conmigo? – vuelve a hacer un puchero mientras entrega los trajes restantes a Rin y Miku – Siempre yo y yo – empezando un berrinche – Ya ni me tratas como un primo. – hablando en una actitud lastimera.

– Decídete, o es tu primo o es tu amor – Maribel intervino para revisar los vestidos de las vocaloids – Así como lo ven – hablando bajo con las Rin y Miku – Josué se le ha declarado, ¿Cuántas veces Ángel? y péinate que si pareces cachorro. – sonríe al ver que Ángel de mala gana acomoda su cabello en su coleta mientras muestra un tablero pequeño con una serie de rayas marcadas y un corazón roto dibujado– Ah cierto, quince veces –

La peli verde sorprendida mira a ambos varones, era fácil imaginar a Josué pero el ver a Ángel en esa forma era algo totalmente imposible, cuando volteó a ver a Rin ella le indicó con gestos el mismo pensar y así se dirigieron con Fabiola al baño de la cafetería para cambiarse.

– ¿Y cuando lo aceptas? digo, son tal para cual – Len revisaba su ropa para ver cómo usarla – Harían bonita pareja – Enfrascado en su actitud –

– ¡AYYYY EN SERIO! ¿VERDAD? – Josué ya había saltado la barra y en el proceso casi se lastimaba pero alcanzó a tomar al Rubio por las manos mirándole olvidando por completo la forma en que se refirió anteriormente a la "luz de sus ojos" – ¿Ves primo? ¿Cachorrito?

Ángel estaba haciendo nulo caso a la actitud de ambos rubios mientras acomodaba unas canastas con pan y luego se dirigía a preparar expresos igual a la cantidad de canastas, esto provocando que su primo empezara a repetir "Cachorro" "cachorrito" buscando llamar su atención.

– Mh… Len puedes usar el otro baño para cambiarte, Maribel las cartas para ver qué haré de desayunar – De forma solemne se dirigió a la puerta principal de la cafetería y ahí abrir una pequeña puerta y asomarse – A ver ya está el café mis polis – unas manos se asomaron por esa puerta y empezó una pequeña entrega de las canastas y el café, para cuando terminó las chicas vocaloid ya estaban con sus trajes – Oh, miren – les sonríe – les queda bastante bien y ahora, ¿Qué van a tomar? y vean la carta por si gustan algo en especifico para desayunar.

– Para nosotras ya sabes Ángel – Fabiola estaba detrás de la barra sacando varias tazas, a excepción de tres todas eran distintas – Ya cuando puedan se compran una propia – se dirigía a los vocaloids –

Ángel paso a otro cuarto detrás de la barra, la cocina y empezó a prepararse para los pedidos.

– ¿Nadie le ayuda? – cuestionó Rin mientras revisaba la carta junto con Miku –

– No hace falta – interrumpió Maribel – Él se sabe que pasa en la cocina, a lo mucho nosotras nos encargamos de servir café sencillo o hacer las cuentas, si quieren una recomendación – ríe bajo – pidan los Hot Cakes especiales. – les cambia la página del menú para mostrar la sugerencia, Hot cakes relleno frutas a elegir, acompañados de jugo o fruta –

Ambas miraron con asombro y hambre lo que decía el platillo y sin dudarlo Miku hablo por las dos – Los Hot cakes especiales, el mío con fresa y el de Rin con plátano –

Ángel asintió desde la cocina, al poco tiempo salía Len del baño portando el traje de forma ajustada pero cómoda, causando que los presentes le mirasen, sobretodo Rin y Miku.

– Ay te ves di vi no, bueno todo lo que hago hace lucir al quien lo lleva – Al fin Josué había desistido de llamar la atención de su primo y mejor empezó a elogiar al que parecía ser un aliado – Y estoy seguro que a ambas jovencitas les gusta cómo te ves Len – Provocando un sonrojo en ambas –

El resto de la mañana pasó a buen ritmo, luego del desayuno Fabiola y Maribel empezaron a instruir a las nuevas maids mientras que Josué daba algunos consejos al joven Len, seguidos de preguntas sobre su relación con ambas chicas. Así hasta llegar a la tarde.

– Oh… entonces ¿no sabes cómo ser con ellas? ay ternurita – charlaba con Len en el inicio de las escaleras, había visto claramente las intenciones de él pero no importaba, este nuevo aliado le serviría para su propósito. – Mira, te lo digo yo que tengo muchas, muchas amigas, ellas deben sentirse bien queridas por su pareja, su hombre y – le habla bajito – no tiene nada de malo que tengas varias posibilidades ¿Verdad? así si una no la otra si y si ambas te quieren, ¿Por qué no las dos?

Por el contrario, Len se tragaba por completo esa marea de palabras de su nuevo "aliado" si había contemplado la idea de seguir así con ambas jóvenes y ¿Por qué no con otras? – ¿Tú crees? –

– Ay si pequeño Len, todita la mañana he visto claro cómo te miran, te coquetean sin saber, por ejemplo Miku no ha dejado de verte siempre que no la miras, así que tú debes dar el paso – no exageraba mucho puesto que ver a Len fuera de su ropa habitual y con cierta elegancia había provocado una curiosidad en las vocaloid.

– ¿Pero qué hago? si hablo con ella Rin se meterá y también al revés – Confundido

– De eso me encargo yo – El platinado se levanta y pasa cerca de Ángel – Oye primo, creo debes mandar al descanso al rubio y a la verde, es mucho lo que han estado haciendo –

Ángel era el que estaba apurado sirviendo varios cafés y a la vez al pendiente de algo que estaba en la sartén – ¿Ehm? Si quieren aprovechen y tomen un descanso, ya luego le toca a Rin y Mary – tuvo que volver a trabajar – Rin asintió normalmente pero las dos maids miraron a Josué temiendo algo.

– ¡Sí! qué bueno eres – actuaba de esa manera aunque pensaba que pecaba hasta de idiota. Fue hacia donde Miku y le dijo que para descansar lo mejor sería estar en la sala así que la peli verde acató las ordenes y paso por donde Len– Ah por cierto, me llevo a Rin por los pedidos de la heladería asi le enseño el lugar – Tomaba a la joven rubia por los hombros para impulsarla a salir –

Rin no pudo ni repelar antes las decisiones rápidas del platinado ni mucho menos mostrar su enojo por dejar a Len y Miku a solas.

–¿Vas a venir? –Miku esperaba a Len a mitad de las escaleras sin pensar en la trampa en la que caía –

– Si, ya voy – antes de subir hizo un gesto miró a su cómplice mientras se llevaba a la rubia y agradeció con un gesto para luego subir a prisa tras de la joven.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, Fabiola miraba a Maribel ambas ya habían entendido lo que estaba provocando Josué pero no podían salir de su rutina estaban en hora pico, pero no iban a permitir que eso siguiera.

–Jefe, necesitamos ayuda – Pasando por donde el mexicano servía unos Frappe – Dígale a Miku y Len que bajen a ayudarnos.

– Neta, ya se tardaron un tanto, además el idiota de Jos no regresa con Rin igual lo demás tardará en salir ya vengo – Sin dudar Ángel se dirigió al primer piso escuchando la televisión encendida atribuyendo a que se perdieron viendo una serie – ey chicos andamos algo en chinga ahí abajo así que ya apaguen… – mira la sala sola – Ehm, ¿Qué Pedo? – avanza hacía la terraza pero de igual manera no había nada – ¿Neta, que chingados? – al dar otra revisada al lugar alcanza a escuchar unos pasos viniendo del cuarto de Len así que se acerca solo para ver cómo la puerta se abría y de ella salía Miku sonrojada cubriendo su boca al tiempo que huía de Len, de igual manera el rostro sonrojado, era algo obvio lo que habían estado haciendo todo el tiempo a solas, provocando una molestia notoria en el mexicano– ¡¿Es neta?! nosotros allá abajo partiéndonos la madre y ustedes acá –

Ángel trató de terminar la frase cuando observo el estado de ambos infractores, trataba de comprender que eso sería normal ya qué en reiteradas ocasiones hablaron de un gusto hacia el rubio pero al momento de tratar de hablar, peli verde bajó el rostro y se alejó con su rostro sonrojado mientras trataba de cubrirse el mismo con las manos, Len solo fingía, no sentía pena alguna más por el contrario había logrado parte de su propósito, tener a Miku a su merced por un poco de tiempo no importaba el que ella no haya permitido robarle su primer beso en los labios o que al ir avanzando ella se incomodara y huyese, estaba confiado en que si no fuese por el "bruto" que apareció podría haberla convencido de continuar. Si, de nuevo era su culpa.

– ¡Miku! – Ahí notó algo que no cuadraba, ¿Si se atraen por qué la chica huyó casi a punto de llorar? – Oye Len… disculpa que me meta, pero…

– Eso es entre ella y yo Jefe – Sumamente cortante – Voy al trabajo – se retira para dejar al mexicano confundido y con una angustia grande, ¿Tendría que haber sido más suave? ¿Cómo debió reaccionar? Miku se veía mal, hizo una respiración profunda para luego ir de regreso ahí fue abordado por ambas maids, las cuales pidieron explicación ya que Miku fue al baño a limpiar su rostro y que al parecer se aguantaba el llanto – Di, disculpen yo no sé como explicarlo. – Así que la pareja de maids fueron a interceptarla, de ahí sólo vio que charlaron un poco y fuerón a donde estaba él, mientras que al buscar con la mirada a Len lo notó muy tranquilo y de nuevo charlando con algunas clientas.

– Jefe, vamos a entregar el pedido de la oficina – Fabiola llamó de Ángel a lo cual volteó para ver a las tres del otro lado de la barra– Nos llevamos a Miku, para que no carguemos y además así conocerá la zona.

– ¿Eh? – Prestó su total atención a las chicas, la mirada de Fabiola y Maribel no era la de costumbre no avisaban sino era más que pedían un favor – Bueno pero, – Mira a Miku, la joven le miraba de reojo ocultando que si había llorado. En ese momento algo le dolió, se sintió basura al regañarla de esa manera cuando tal vez debía haberla cuidado o al menos apoyado pero su enojo no le permitió verlo – Si, no se preocupen pero ya debe estar haciendo frio, ¿No creen? – Hablando más suave, cosa poco común en él fue hacia la cocina y regresó con 2 sacos que eran parte de la ropa de maid más uno que se notaba era de su propiedad por la semejanza de color a su traje de mesero sin contar el largo – Me quedaba pequeño, pero a ti te cubrirá bien –

– Gracias – Miku hablo casi en un susurro y sin poder verle al rostro toma el saco para colocárselo, cubriendo por completo su figura y dando una ligera apariencia a un niño usando ropa de sus padres – mh mh – Pareciera que se que quejaría mas solo se volteó y espero en la puerta a Fabiola y Maribel

– Mh chicas.. – Hablando bajo antes de que se marcharan –

Fabiola voltea – ¿Si Ángel? – Notaba la suavidad en su voz y eso le hizo sonreír

– Ocupen el tiempo que deseen – Les pasa un par de billetes – Ahí… no me la traigan decaída ¿Ok? – Ambas maids le clavan su mirada y ante eso sólo aclara la garganta y vuelve a su tono de voz normal – Así ¡ya vayan chingaos! Yo acá me encargo del desmadre – Da la vuelta mientras regresaba a su trabajo hablando como siempre –

– Te dije que es un cachorro enorme – Maribel tomaba de la mano a Miku para salir a la calle las tres juntas –

Ni bien había pasado un par de minutos de la salida de las chicas cuando Josué y Rin regresaban con unos botes de helado y unas cajas. Rin, al ver el lugar más tranquilo y a Len libre fue directo hacia él para aprovechar el momento mientras que el platinado veía satisfecho la escena sin pensar el fallo ocurrido.

– ¡Ay que hermosos se ven! – Haciendo escucharse por Rin –

– Len mostró un rostro dócil y cuidando de que nadie escuche – Rin, de, debemos hablar. Pasó algo que ay… no, no se. Es vergonzoso –

La rubia se extraño ante esas palabras y de inmediato sentó al joven y ella se acercó con otra silla para escucharle totalmente atenta, Ángel vio la escena y pensó que podría pasar lo mismo pero un grupo nuevo de clientes tomaron su atención ante eso Josué se acerco al par de rubios, eso calmó a Ángel sin saber que su pariente era uno de los causantes de todo el desastre ocurrido. Luego de una pequeña charla y el posterior regreso de Miku, Faby y Mary el ambiente cambió ligeramente. Lo que nadie sabía es que esto se mantendría calmado por unos días, pero eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 3 Rupturas y Heridas

Han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente de los Vocaloid, todo ha estado en relativa calma pero todo gracias a Maribel y Fabiola que han actuado en todo lo posible; evitando que Len tenga otro tiempo a solas con Miku, charlando con ella para que no caiga en depresión total y manteniendo a raya tanto a Rin como a Josué.

– ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntaba Ángel mientras veía a Rin pasar de largo de donde Miku estaba atendiendo unos clientes. – ¿Siguen en pleitos? – miraba de reojo a Maribel que realizaba unas cuentas –

– ¿Sinceramente? todo estancado – Entrega las cuentas y mira a su jefe conoce la mirada – Pero ni se te ocurra meterte a ayudar Ángel – Se escucha un plato caer, Miku de nuevo – Ay… – mira a su jefe – Yo voy por ella, igual es parte tu culpa bien sabes que debiste decir algo al momento así que ni modo – se aleja dejando al mexicano preocupado –

La joven se aleja de la barra para ir a con Miku al tiempo que recuerda la plática de hace unos días, Miku llorando y tratando de cubrirse con la ropa que su jefe le había facilitado, al principio ambas tuvieron que calmarla, estaba temblando. Ya con más calma pudieron ir sacando información ahí escucharon lo que temían, Len había tratado de ir más lejos que unas simples caricias además de buscar robarle su primer beso, cosa rara para una señorita de 21 años, aunque viendo su pasado tendría algo de coherencia. Pero lo importante es apoyarla, y agradece que al menos Miku no se dejó y logro llegar a donde pasaba Ángel.

– Pero Josué, ¿Él qué tiene que ver?, cierto… Miku se le quedó mirando a su primo pero también Rin y Len no había algo obvio para que se ganara su odio, igual el tipo está loco (no se entiende la frase) – toca el hombro de Miku que mostraba un rostro decaído – Ya, no te preocupes, sólo ve a dejar la charola – Viendo como se retira.

– Sigue mal, ¿Verdad amor? – Fabiola acababa de llegar pero alcanzo a ver a la peli verde refugiarse en la cocina, a lo cual Ángel se acercó a donde estaban ambas aprovechando que tenía que entregar unas bebidas –

– Oigan, ya neta – El jefe les hablaba ya con un tono de molestia mientras iba a con ellas – Sé que metí la pata pero ¡ya díganme que chingaos paso! – provocando extrañeza en el par – ¿Creen que es agradable ver a una chica en ese modo?

Mientras ellas le explicaban a Ángel sobre lo ocurrido se inició el nuevo plan de Josué. Indicando al joven rubio que tenía la cocina libre dejo que entrara para él empezar a charlar con Rin.

–Ay linda mira cómo te tratan aquí – tocando sus manos – De seguro tú andas arreglando todos los fallos de esa mala amiga ¿No? – colocando la mejor cara que podía, mientras recapitulaba cada palabra dicha en esa pequeña charla luego del incidente; se sorprendió con la facilidad que Len se colocó de víctima de una "abusiva" Miku y exaltando que con ella ya no se sentía seguro, que necesitaba de Rin. Más que eso no debía ser, Josué tuvo que insistir al joven Len que lo de Miku era sólo un tropiezo que debía intentarlo de nuevo y así ella caería y podría tener a ambas chicas. –Mira, aprovecha para tomar un descanso, yo te cubro ¿Si? –

– Oh bueno Josué. si tú lo dices – Buscó con la mirada a los otros dos vocaloids – ¿Me cuidas a Len? no estoy calmada si está cerca esa –con una mirada despectiva al tratar de nombrar a la peli verde, ¿Cómo era posible? siempre habían sido rectas y formales con lo de Len, tal vez era cierto lo que le dijo Josué: "Al estar lejos de casa y las reglas se revela su verdadera forma de ser". Se repetía a si misma esas palabras buscando convencerse – Dile que trataré de comunicarme con los demás – Dicho esto subió las escaleras.

Al momento de que Rin estuvo lejos de la mirada Len entraba con lentitud a la cocina, el lugar estaba un poco más cálido que el resto del lugar y eso le agradaba, ya que pensaba fomentaría un mejor momento al que se interrumpió anteriormente y que ya había buscado en otras ocasiones, siempre evitado por ambas "locas" cómo llamaba Josué a Fabiola y Maribel. Igual todo sería más sencillo sin ellas o el "cavernícola", aprovecharía ya que Miku estaba sola, procedió lentamente escuchando como sollozaba, le toco gentilmente en el hombro provocando una reacción en ella de espanto – Shh shh, calma Miku, soy yo – Eso no funciono del todo ya que ella se alejó más.

– Vete no quiero hablar contigo – alzaba sus manos en puño dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a defenderse pero su mismo cuerpo mostraba su miedo al caminar hacia atrás todo mientras Len la seguía, no importaba que ella fuese mayor en edad o un tanto más de estatura en esos momentos ella se sentía indefensa – Lo que hiciste fue pasarse Len, cru-cruzaste el limite – queda en una esquina cosa que aprovecha el rubio –

Corta camino y tapa las salidas, quedando frente a frente de Miku, aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible pero debía prepararla tal y como le dijo Josué – Lo hice porque me gustas Miku, ¿sabes que tan difícil ha sido para vivir así? – Evitando alzar la voz mostraba su mejor cara de angustia, debía ganarle por sentimientos – Yo.. yo te quiero, te amo –

Eso último fue como un shock para la peli verde, quedando sin respuesta o defensa no pudo evitar que Len acercara su mano para tomarla de la cadera y al tenerla así acercarla para quedar rostro a rostro era la oportunidad que buscaba el joven rubio la tenía atrapada, más algo paso en la mente de la joven, no sentía correcto eso, no de esa manera, Rin paso por su mente, recuerdos de los tres vocaloid de jóvenes, eso no era lo que deseaba ¿o sí? por un momento paso por su cabeza el corresponder al chico en ese ataque más alguien paso por su mente haciendo que vuelva en sí y al ver tan de cerca al rubio tratando de besarla no le quedo más que soltar un alarido y empujarlo.

– Ay, no ¿otra vez metió la pata? Debo ir antes de que Agh – Sin siquiera poder completar la frase fue empujado por su primo y detenido por el Mary y Faby – Ay, suéltenme locas – trató de defenderse pero para su complexión fue suficiente que ambas solo apretaran más y con ello dejo de ofrecer resistencia más no de quejarse – Duele, ¡duele locas!

Al ver que todo se había derrumbado el joven rubio actuó en defensa alejándose de Miku y tratando de fingir demencia más cuando vio al "bruto" pensó que todo había acabado mal – Yo solo… –

Miku tomó esa oportunidad para poder ir hacia donde la puerta solo deteniendo su marcha para ver a Ángel, el cual correspondió la mirada e hizo seña de que se fuese lo cual hizo de inmediato para ir a encontrarse con que Rin había bajado e iba hacia ella asustada.

– ¡Miku! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste? – Rin estaba asustada, el enojo pasaba a ser algo secundario si algo le pasaba a la que aún consideraba su hermana en cierta manera. – ¿Qué paso?

–Deben hablar ambas – externó Maribel mientras tapaba la boca de Josué – Anda vayan arriba.

–¿Eh? – Rin no comprendía bien la escena, pero pensó que lo que había pasado a Miku y por la forma en que el ambiente estaba asumió que era algo grave o intimo así que ayudó a una llorosa peli verde a subir a la sala del primer piso.

De vuelta en la cocina Ángel estaba en la puerta mirando al pequeño rubio. – Mira, uno… tus hermanas mayores me hicieron casi jurar que velaría por ustedes – pequeño recuerdo incomodo de cuando los Vocaloid mayores se comunicaron por celular con el nuevo "jefe" de los menores Vocaloid – dos… no eres ni un puto crio como para andar de caliente o rompiendo reglas, tienes… ¿19? ¿20?. Tres, me enteré de lo que trataste de hacerle esa vez y te digo cabrón –Alza la voz – más te vale que te andes calmando, neta a mi me vale madres si fueran pareja pero si andas queriendo andar de listo ya es otro pedo. – Con voz fuerte reafirmando cada palabra.

Len odiaba eso, odiaba que le regañaran, allá en su tierra por ser muy joven y aquí ahora por ser mayor. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Morir de aburrimiento? ¿Si Miku y Rin iniciaron todo y lo buscaban, qué problema había? – ¿Y a ellas no las regañas? ¿Por qué no les dijiste algo cuando se la pasaban pegadas a mi o abrazándome? –Se acuerda de un comentario de Josué y dibuja una sonrisa burlona – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo que escucho son celos? ¿no es cómo dice tu primo que ni las moscas te saludan? obvio de mi a ti hay mucha diferencia y lo sabes, así ni te metas en algo que NUNCA sabrás que se siente– iba saliendo de la cocina, debía apresurar para hablar con Josué o con rin y no podía perder el tiempo con el cavernícola pero antes de salir ese le tomó del hombro.

Ángel trataba de contenerse, eso último había sido un buen golpe a su rostro, en otro tiempo o con otra persona esto hubiera llegado a golpes pero no era ese tipo de persona, no lo quería ser así que cuando le tomo del hombro trato de calmarse y no lastimarle –He visto a muchas señoritas venir últimamente, es bueno para el lugar. Pero ¿Crees que puedas ocultarlo? no creo ellas soporten el saber que andas de… – no deseo terminar la frase así que le soltó para que se fuera – Carajo, carajo – Externaba su molestia de una forma contenida aún tenía que lidiar con su primo el cual vio al momento de salir ya libre de las maids.

– Te dejamos todo Jefe, Faby y yo vamos a la escuela – Maribel y su pareja se encaminaban a la salida mientras que Josué buscaba la forma de escaparse y así evitar el regaño.

–Ah bueno, yo me encargo de todo – Ángel toma su bastón y cierra la puerta antes de que Josué alcance a salir – Mira primito, nada más nos enteramos de que de alguna manera estas mal aconsejando a los chicos y te juro que.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a golpearme Ángel? solo te falta eso, ¡bruto! – Si pudiera entender que todo era por él, que no soportaba nadie cerca de su amor, de su único chico en todo su mundo – ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? apenas esas lagartonas llegaron y ya les crees todo – Suelta unas lagrimas más falsas en un afán de causarle lástima – ¡Y yo que! Soy tu familia por dios.

– Uno, estoy hablando con el hijo de la chingada que se le hizo fácil el pagarle a aquella mesera para emborracharme ¿no? y el mismo que tuve que echar casi a patadas esa vez cuando estaba en el rio – Cruza los brazos, había ocasiones en que simplemente Josué era una persona fácil de odiar – Dos, cuando te conviene soy tu primo, tu amorcito o un pendejo cualquiera, te me vas decidiendo y tres, bien sabes que de familia solo teníamos a los abuelos cabrón. Y ya mejor vete que debo ponerme a lavar todo, ah… si en tu salida – le daba la espalda mientras anotaba en el pizarrón 3 rayas más en las notas sobre Josué – si los señores te preguntan por mi diles que ya voy.

No hace falta aclarar que ese regaño fue bastante pesado para Josué quien, herido de orgullo salió de inmediato maldiciendo a su "amor", solo esperaba que el joven Len lograse algo de todo esto, ya luego él le cobraría cada afrenta e insulto a su manera con el lindo rubio.

– Rin, te pido me escuches y no te vayas – Ahora en la terraza tenemos a Miku tratando de hablar con Rin, la cual volvía a su forma fría con su "hermana" , todo a los ojos ocultos de Len escondido tras uno de los sillones de la sala.

– ¿Para escuchar mentiras? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que no puedes ganarte a Len sin trampas? – La miraba con una mezcla de frialdad y desprecio, Rin estaba cegada por todo lo dicho por Len y Josué, veía a Miku de una forma totalmente distinta – Habíamos dicho que haríamos lo mejor, que buscaríamos hacerle feliz y tú, tú en la primera oportunidad vas y lo atacas así, dime ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone o que te vea después de eso?

Miku sentía un gran dolor en su corazón con cada acusación, con cada palabra dicha por su "hermana" era una mentira, ¿todas se las dijo Len? ¿Por qué? – ¿Él te dijo eso? es falso Rin, ¡escúchame! es toda una mentira.

¿Es una mentira que hayan ido a su cuarto a solas? – Rin sabía todo lo ocurrido, claro que le habían retorcido la verdad para que Len saliera como la víctima – ¿Es mentira que empezaste a besarlo?

No,¡ pe-pero él empezó todo! él me… – No había forma sencilla de decirlo, ella había aceptado estar a solas, pero no para eso ella recordaba lo que había acordado con Rin – El empezó a usar sus manos –Su rostro se enrojecía pero por la vergüenza al repetir lo sucedido con palabras – Le pedí que se detuviera, él no quería, ¡trato de forzarme!

Ya eran visible algunas lagrimas en el rostro de ambas jovencitas, para ese momento el dolor, los celos de Rin le evitaban comprender esas palabras sinceras de Miku.

– Oh, si… y cuando el jefe iba a atraparlos decidiste fingir ¿verdad? ¡Por tú culpa ahora ese Bruto tiene en la mirada a Len que no ha hecho nada malo! – Apretaba los puños – ¿Cómo puedes mentirme así? y ahora para colmo sigues causando problemas por tu torpeza, ¿Quieres causar lástima? o ¿será que como Len no se dejo estas tan desesperada que tratas con el cavernícola? –

Miku se encontraba ya muy afectada por las mentiras que decían sobre ella y ¿ahora planeaban meter a alguien ajeno? ¿Eran tan malagradecidos? No pensaba bien, el dolor y molestia era mucho así que alzó la mano para hacer algo que nunca pensó intentar contra Rin, deseaba callarla ya, pero cuando trato de bajar la mano para abofetearla – ¿Eh? ¿Len? – El rubio había detenido la mano para luego quitarla del camino mientras iba a la defensa de Rin – Len, ¿Por qué le dijeron eso? dile la verdad.

Para Len el plan de tenerlas a ambas ya no podía ser así que lo más lógico fue asegurar a una y ¿Qué mejor que Rin? ella estaba totalmente convencida de su fidelidad y su inocencia mientras que Miku siempre le esquivaba, por eso la detuvo y por eso ahora tiraría a Miku para que no se convirtiera en una molestia a futuro, después de todo afuera había muchas más opciones que no planeaba dejar de usar– ¿Decir tus mentiras?, ya me harté –Se coloca al lado de su similar tomando su mano – Me harté de ti Miku, pensé darte otra oportunidad luego de esto – destapa parte del cuello de su uniforme mostrando un chupetón – y me volviste a atacar hace poco ya no se puede confiar en ti. –Tomó más fuerte a Rin para detenerla por si planeaba agredirla – Ya Rin, no tiene caso… al menos Josué me ayudo esta vez –Mientras entraban a la casa ambos rubios miraron hacia atrás viendo como la peli verde se encontraba de rodillas llorando pensaron volver, pensaron ayudarla pero mientras la chica estaba cegada por todas las mentiras el rubio no pensaba decir nada, ya estaba bastante lejos como para regresar.

Pasados unos minutos Miku se levanta limpiando sus lagrimas, ya empezaba a anochecer se sentía sola, desprotegida y engañada. Deseaba irse pero ¿A dónde? – Yo… – Camina despacio de regreso a su cuarto, con cuidado abrió la puerta para encontrarlo vacío – Je, obvio no va querer estar aquí – usando un poco de sus mangas para secar sus ojos decidió su plan. Primera se cambió de ropa quedando con una más cómoda, la necesaria para un viaje nuevo. procedió a guardar lo que tenía de vuelta a su maleta y ya teniendo todo listo tomo su celular para marcar a alguno de los demás Vocaloid, o al menos eso trato ya que no se sentía de ánimos para marcarles así que mejor decidió mandarles un simple mensaje "No me siento a gusto aquí, Iré con ustedes" y con esto salió lentamente del cuarto arrastrando la maleta, procedió a acercarse al cuarto de Len, la puerta entre abierta mostraba a Rin y Len abrazados mientras miraban la televisión, – Adiós… – susurro para luego ir directo hacia las escaleras, estaba segura que Maribel y Fabiola estaban en la escuela, habían sido tan buenas con ella, luego vería como contactarlas ahorita debería esquivar al Jefe – ¿Jefe? ¿Ángel? – Buscando ver si se encontraba ahí pero al no recibir respuesta alguna asumió que debió haber salido.

– Bien, ahora si adiós a esta vida para iniciar una nueva – Se queda mirando la puerta, de alguna manera sigue sintiendo remordimiento de escapar de esa manera pero debe hacerlo por su bien emocional y tal vez eso ayude a todos los demás – Ya ahora si – Abre la puerta, dedica una mirada al interior y da un paso hacia afuera solo para chocar con algo grande y medio suave – ¿Eh?... oh… Ángel, hola…


	5. Capitulo Cuatro: Ayuda Angelical

El mexicano se mantenía en la puerta sin moverse, escuchando poco a poco las excusas que daba Miku, solo giraba la cabeza en negación. Le miraba molesta, con ojos rojos por el llanto y aunque estaba usando la misma ropa que cuando se encontraron por primera vez, no veía esa chispa, esa sonrisa que le hizo moverse para ayudarles, todo era ya una sombra.

–Pero entiende, yo-yo tengo que irme –se le dificultaba el siquiera seguir ahí y ahora tenía que lidiar con él. No debía detenerse más debía huir ya– y me voy a ir. Gracias por cuidarme y ayudarme pero creo que ahora ya es el momento.

Ángel cerró la puerta y procedió a quitarse el chaleco mientras miraba a una Miku confundida– entiendo Miku, te prometo llevarte al aeropuerto– dejó su chaleco sobre la barra para luego tomar las llaves de su automóvil.

–En, ¿En serio? –La confusión de la chica alcanzaba otro nivel, estaba claro que Ángel ayudaba siempre, pero, ¿No la detendría? ¿Por qué actuaba así, tan tranquilo? ¿Era que ya estaba harto de todos los problemas que trajeron? Eso, eso debía ser– ¡oh!, entiendo, también deseas que nos vayamos –Miro al suelo, se sentía dolida, más afectada que antes. Ahora si tomaría su… ¿Maleta?– Ey… ¿Dónde está?

–¿Esto? –El mexicano alzaba la maleta mientras la colocaba por encima de uno de los muebles más altos que tenían– se quedará aquí un rato –dicho esto se encaminó hacia la joven Peli verde.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿No ibas a llevarme al aeropuerto? –Lo confrontó sin poder dejar de pensar que planeaba ahora, más todo dio vueltas cuando el chico simplemente la alzó por la cadera para colocarla encima de su hombro– ¡EY! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

–No hasta que lleguemos al auto –dicho esto salió de su cafetería para luego cerrar con llave la puerta e importando poco lo que los pocos transeúntes dijeron sobre él al sostener a una chica en su hombro– estaba tranquilamente entregando unos cafés a un grupo de clientes mayores –Saluda a una mujer de edad avanzada mientras seguía su camino– cuando un mensaje de Meiko llegó a mi celular, decía algo como: "Ángel, al parecer nuestra pequeña Miku desea venir con nosotros, ¿Puedes ayudarla?" Primero pensé, chingao debo apurarle a llevarla al aeropuerto y a esta puta hora. Pero después pensé: Ángel, ¿Por qué vas a dejar que se vaya? Digo, hasta hace unos días todo estaba bien, estaba aprendiendo a trabajar y se veía feliz. –Procede a detenerse enfrente de la entrada a donde guardan su vehículo, para después darse unos golpes en su tobillo antes de ingresar.

–No, nada estaba bien –un poco más calmada habló la jovencita aceptando que no podría huir.

–A eso voy –baja a la peli verde enfrente de él para luego encorvarse para que pudiera verle mejor– no estaban bien pero no por tu culpa, lo que ha pasado NADA es tu culpa Miku y el que huyas de todo sólo haría que aceptaras cargar esa culpa. Mírame, Mary y Faby me pidieron que ni se me ocurriera meterme a estos pe… –evitando decir sus palabras– pero no iba a dejar que todo valiera madre frente a mi sin hacer nada –abre la puerta del copiloto– te juro, si después de que me acompañes a donde debo ir, aún deseas irte yo mismo te llevo y te pago el boleto. ¿Trato?

–No es que puedas hacer mucho –Miku sube al pequeño auto, esperando a ver a donde la llevara.

–No, pero al menos no me quedaré con las ganas de intentarlo –Ángel sube por su lado y tras encender el auto sale hacia otra calle– bien, primero lo primero –mirando al frente– tengo entendido lo que paso hace días y te pido una disculpa por tratarte así, neta que me vi mas idiota que de costumbre.

Miku miraba por la ventana tratando de evitar todo contacto visual con su acompañante, al escuchar la referencia al primer incidente le miró de reojo– es normal… estábamos…

–Nada de "estábamos" el cabroncito de Len trató de sobrepasarse, es un ÉL y no UN nosotros–remarcando bien sus palabras– ahora, te vuelvo a pedir perdón por lo de hoy, permití que de nuevo pasaras un trago amargo.

–No te disculpes –Miku al fin volteó a ver a Ángel, se sorprendió al verle no con una cara enojada sino entristecida, reflejando una clara preocupación– pero, es que tú no podías saberlo y él me dijo algo que me confundió por eso pudo acercarse.

–Uf… –al llegar a un alto detiene el vehículo y mira a Miku, saca un pañuelo de la bolsa de su camisa y se lo entrega–Lo que haya dicho de seguro son mentiras.– Volviendo a prestar atención al frente.

La joven limpió sus lagrimas apenada por que la viera así– con esas palabras no se juegan, no deberían –cubrió su rostro por completo con el trozo de tela.– Yo… a él.

–Ya viste que pueden y más fácil de lo que crees, sino mira a mi primo como dice te amo a cada rato como si regalara dulces –mostrando una diminuta sonrisa.

–Pe-pero ¿Cómo supiste que eso dijo Len? –sorprendida por la forma en que adivinó tan fácil lo que paso en la cocina, estaba segura de que nadie más estuvo cuando el rubio dijo esa mentira.

–Bueno, creo debió decir algo muy íntimo como para ponerte tan indefensa y sólo eso se me ocurrió, pero ahora lo importante y disculpa que pregunte ¿Tú lo amas? –Soltó la pregunta de una forma tan casual que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

La palabra fue directa y pesada, la chica se había planteado ese tema ya en varias ocasiones y más luego de esa escena, pero aún no podía articular una respuesta– yo, es que, no sé en verdad.

El mexicano imitó el ruido de un claxon espantando a la joven– no lo amas, así de sencillo. ¡Ah!, ya casi llegamos.

Miku miraba con un creciente enojo al joven, ¿Cómo podía decidir tan rápido sobre sus sentimientos? No la conocía aún tanto como para siquiera saber sus gustos y menos si amaba a alguien o no.– ¿Pe-pero cómo te atreves a decirlo? Yo estaba…

–Dudando pequeña, dudando ¡oh! tendremos que ir al sótano para estacionarnos –Diciendo esto mientras bajaba por una rampa para acceder al estacionamiento de lo que parecía ser un centro comercial de enormes proporciones– Mira, desde mi poco saber de esas cosas de parejitas y besos, tengo algo bastante claro–Observa un puesto vacio y estaciona ahí el automóvil, haciendo esto voltea a ver a la joven y sonriendo complementa–Si amas algo o alguien no hay dudas, lo amas y ya. Si estas dudando es que no lo amas.

Las palabras y la forma en que las dijo la golpearon directamente, no lo había pensado así y ya había pasado tanto tiempo en esa competencia con Rin que jamás puso en duda los sentimientos que creía tener hacia Len–¿No lo amo?, ¿pero entonces?–

–Bueno, pudo ser… no se… ¿Cariño de hermana mayor? digo, el caliente fue él ¿No? –Estira la mano para acariciar su cabeza tratando de reconfortarla– si ya te diste cuenta de esto entonces sabrás como lidiar con él y como evitar otra situación así– sonríe ampliamente para pasar su mano por la mejilla de ella, aprovechando para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas– limpia bien tu rostro y mejor ya vayamos de compras, que luego tardamos de más.

El sonrojo en la peli verde era obvio, desde que llegó y conoció a Ángel sospechaba que esa forma ruda y grosera de ser no era todo sobre él, poco a poco durante el trabajo notó actitudes que le causaban curiosidad y en algunas ternura. Veía a alguien preocupado por todos y ahora la estaba apoyando de esa manera, más aún que los que ella consideraba familia y eso le conmovía a Miku, empezaba a verlo de una manera distinta a lo que los demás decían que era. Pero, ¿Cómo podría recompensarle? había probado ser una inútil hasta ahorita– si, te sigo –mantenía ese tono triste aún a pesar de los esfuerzos de su jefe.

Por su lado, Ángel notaba que sus esfuerzos en animarla parecían no surtir efecto o tal vez había algo más que solucionar, asi que pensando en ello tomó un carro de supermercado y la espero cerca de la entrada– ¿Todo bien? –ofreciendo que ella manejara.

Miku asintió y se colocó a la izquierda del mexicano, tomando el carro a la par de él.– Es que estaba pensando algunas cosas más –mirándolo de reojo.

–Bueno, podemos ir hablando de ello, pero igual no esperes mucho de este cavernícola–ríe ante su propia broma–como verás no soy bueno para hablar.

–Eso es algo que quisiera hablar contigo –la joven aumentó el tono al escuchar como se decía a sí mismo.– ¿Por qué dejas que te digan tan despectivo Ángel? –Recordaba las veces que había escuchado a los demás expresarse de esa manera justo cuando el pelinegro les llamaba la atención por algún fallo considerable.

–No creo que sea con esa intención, además es neta a veces lo parezco –ríe– sobre todo cuando les regaño ¿O no? –Buscando que Miku le diera la razón pero la vio haciendo un puchero– ¿No?

– En esos momentos es cuando deberías ser agresivo, yo no sé de donde te ven así –Seguía con su puchero mientras recordaba unas escenas matutinas con lo que su puchero cayó ante una sonrisa propia– En serio no veo parecido alguno y ¿Por dónde iniciamos? –Revisa la lista, anotada con letra femenina, posiblemente Mary o Faby, estaban acomodados por grupos, notaba mayormente cosas para la cafetería; comida, utensilios, y en una parte platos. Esto le hizo recordar sus fallos como mesera haciendo que su animo decayera de nueva cuenta– esto, yo lo pago– señalaba la parte de los platos.

–No –Ángel respondió tajantemente– los platos están por este lado –moviendo el carro hacia la derecha– aprovechemos y compremos unos de otra marca, que estos se rompían fácilmente.

–Los rompí yo todos, debería pagarlos por mis torpezas. Soy una inútil –su caminar se alentaba empezaba a recordar su idea de irse pero sintió un peso en su cabeza, viendo la mano del chico– ¿Eh?

Ángel negaba– cualquiera es bruto a las primeras veces, además ustedes me dijeron que no sabían nada de esto, ya me esperaba platos rotos o problemas peores, solo es cuestión de ver si puedes mejorar o te coloco en otra parte y así hasta dar con lo que seas buena.

–No soy buena en esto, Rin sabe atender perfectamente, Len igual y yo solo tiro todo. Lo único que hacía bien en casa era ayudarles con su cabello aunque eso no creo sirva ahora, sólo causaría otros problemas.

–Agh mira – visiblemente molesto se detiene con ella a mitad del pasillo– te diré: cuando recibí a Maribel y Fabiola eran unas brutas pero lo que te digo brutas, pero practicaron y mira ya pueden estar a cargo sin problema. Yo no sabía muchas cosas de la cocina, hacía platillos sencillos pero pues me puse a estar practicando y estudiando y ya ves, no me lo puedes negar sobretodo porque ya van que… 2 veces que me pides doble ración ¿No?

–¡No lo andes anunciado a todos! –El sonrojo volvía– pero y si… –Miró a Ángel mirándola con ojos muy abiertos– ¡¿Eh?! –Se puso nerviosa– Ángel…– El mexicano invadía su espacio personal.

–Oye, que te parece– estira la mano encorvándose hacía ella y ante eso la joven cerró los ojos hasta que sintió algo de tela caer en sus manos, al abrirlos notó un delantal en sus manos– ¿Y esto?

–A partir de mañana te cambias a la cocina conmigo, estaba pensando –camina un poco más hasta donde estaban cajas con vajilla variada– tal vez seas cómo yo, que te acomodes más a las manualidades y si es asi el cocinar te será sencillo, ya verás además no acepto un no como respuesta, a ver, ven, ayúdame a escoger algunos platos.

Miku revisó el mandil, tenía un dibujo de distintos utensilios de cocina al parecer su jefe y auto impuesto maestro de cocina no tenía buen gusto así que dejó ese delantal para tomar uno acorde, si su maestro tenía un perro en el que usaba, ella usaría uno de gatos, colocando eso en el carro, fue a donde estaban las cajas de platos para empezar a revisarlos, tratando de hacer entender al joven que los que él quería no quedaban con la temática del lugar, Miku sentía irse el dolor que había cargado desde hace días, de alguna manera la forma tan rara de ayudar de Ángel estaba surtiendo efecto. Pasaron un buen rato paseando por todos los pasillos buscando la lista de compras, poco a poco el carro se fue llenando hasta tener la lista completa.

–Bien Ángel ya está todo –tachando la última de las peticiones– ¿Cabrá en el auto?

–He llevado más en otras ocasiones, lo que me alegra es que al fin alguien me acompaño.

La peli verde le miraba, al fin comprendía por qué había tanta vajilla dispareja– te aclaró que tú me trajiste, aunque… –Se sube a la orilla del carrito apoyándose en el tubo donde se colocan las manos, asi pudo ver a su jefe rostro a rostro– me encantará venir siempre que se pueda –externaba su deseo con una gran sonrisa– anda debemos regresar.

–Aún no, el premio porque viniste y… ya no pediste irte al aeropuerto –el joven mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa toma el carrito por los extremos del tubo donde Miku estaba sentada para empezar a empujarlo con más velocidad de la necesaria provocando que la joven se asustara inicialmente, pero siguiendo su pequeño momento infantil.

–¡Ya! ¡ya! –Ella reía a gusto mientras se sostenía para evitar caer hacia el chico, más cuando él detuvo la marcha casi de golpe no le quedó otra de saltar hacia donde estaba y abrazarlo cual koala– casi me matas de un susto –se soltó al momento ya que, el pensar estar así de cerca de él le causo una pena mayor– ¿Ah? –En una zona con varias cosas para cuidado femenino.

–Alcance a escuchar que sabes cortar cabello ¿No?. No creo que tardemos mucho mientras te enseñe a cocinar así que podrías intentar retomar eso –se pone a buscar entre todas las cosas– veamos, ¿Esto puede servirte? –Señala un paquete para estilista, tenía cosas básicas para corte y cuidado del cabello– Veamos… –Lo revisa y lo entrega a Miku.

–Bu-bueno creo que es básico pero serviría bien –nota detalles de cada cosa y recuerda cuando les pedía a las estilistas de las otras chicas que le explicaran cómo hacían todo eso con el cabello pero al momento que notó el precio su rostro palideció de inmediato pálido – ehm, yo creo que mejor no. –Va a colocarlo en el anaquel pero el mexicano lo toma y alza fuera del alcance de ella.

–Ya vámonos, que debemos todavía acomodar esto al llegar –ignoraba los saltos de la peli verde tratando de arrebatarle el paquete.

– ¡Esta muy caro! no podría pagarlo ahorita –se trepa en la espalda de Ángel , abrazándose a él para no perder el equilibrio, con intención de alcanzarlo, provocando una sensación extraña en el joven al sentir la suavidad de sus formas, dejándolo en un rojo total y provocando que deje caer el paquete en el carrito – ¿Eh?

– ¿Qui-quien dijo que lo paga-pagarías tú? –Mirando al frente– Es para ayudarte –volvía su tono de voz normal pero con un dejo de tono rosado en sus mejillas– anda ya vamos.

Luego de ese incidente procedieron a pagar las compras eso sí, Ángel evitó de toda forma que la japonesa pagara aún a pesar de sus quejas. Posteriormente se dirigieron hacia el automóvil mientras Miku le cuestionaba del lugar donde estaban.

Se trata de una plaza reciente, para no tener tanto problema con personas y sus carritos paseando por las tiendas –decidieron colocar todo el supermercado en la parte baja antes de llegar al vehículo y tras abrir la cajuela empieza a subir las cosas ayudado por Miku, en cierto momento se detuvo para revisar su tobillo, ella lo mira con curiosidad y él se percata de ello– bueno, no anda doliendo tanto. –Cierra la cajuela para luego abrir la puerta a Miku para que entre.

– Ey, Ángel, ¿de dónde te lastimaste? Siempre que Mary o Faby nos van a contar se les olvida o pasa algo. –

–Oh, ¿no les han contado aún? bueno –sube a su lado para encender el vehículo– antes de ser dueño de eso que tengo –revisa todo para luego salir del estacionamiento– traté de ser uno de estos peleadores del estilo vale todo y en si era algo que tenía la curiosidad desde pequeño.

Le mira espantada, por un lado lograba entender ahora el físico que tenía, descuidado pero tenía los detalles de alguien de perfil arte marcialista pero por el otro lado ese daño en su tobillo, no debió ser nada agradable– ¿Cómo pasó? –Pensaba que esos recuerdos podrían causarle tristeza así que lentamente colocó su mano en el hombro del joven el cual volteó momentáneamente mostrando que seguía como si nada.

–Bueno, luego de ciertas prácticas y entrenamientos me encontraba esperando el turno para mi debut que sería un domingo –se detiene en una luz roja– carajo, esta es tardada, bien, casualmente el viernes una de mis tías tenía una función de lucha libre.

–Espera, espera. ¿Tienes una tía luchadora? –confundida.

–Sí, la que está casada con el entrenador militar, la mediana –hablando naturalmente sin entender que sólo confundía a su acompañante.

Frotando su cabello Miku comprendió que no conocían nada del pasado del otro, pero este viaje podría ser buen inicio para ello– Me explicas esto y luego quiero saber sobre tu familia, ¿Ok?.

– Claro, ¿Es que ellas no les contaron nada? curioso, pensé les dirían bien rápido –suspira – regresando a lo de antes, mi tía tenía un desmadre porque habría un enfrentamiento de los que vendrían siendo hijos de ella y otros luchadores retirados y como él único que tenía apto para participar era yo, pues ahí me tienes en chinga usando una mascarita y entrando en su representación. –Al pasar de rojo a verde en el semáforo Ángel continua la marcha, en un breve momento se logró notar una molestia en su rostro. El tema si le afectaba– no contaba con que los putos juniors tenían un tanto de preocupación de mi, por estar entrenado y que sus madres y padres no les agradaba mi familia así que entre todos buscaron ocasionar un accidente en el cual pues… ya ves. –El joven se queda callado mientras empiezan a transitar en calles ya conocidas hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde fueron recibidos por el señor de la otra vez– mhh –cuando al fin paró el vehículo se quedo mirando al frente, por eso Ángel buscaba que Maribel y Fabiola fueran las que hablaran de ese tema, le molestaba– así fue como perdí mi debut y mi carrera en ese ambiente.

Ahora Miku era la que se sentía mal, pero no por ella sino por aquel joven, comprendía lo que es perder la carrera o vida que deseabas, ¿Cómo lo alegraría? Él ya lo hizo antes con ella, era justo que ella le quitara esa tristeza así que sin tanto pensar haló del brazo al mexicano para poder cubrirlo parcialmente con un abrazo– Sé que sientes Ángel yo, nosotros pasamos algo similar, pero bueno eso nos hizo conocernos y que nos ayudaras a Len, Rin y a mí –voltea a verle– no es mucho pero eso siempre te lo agradeceré.

Extrañado por esa muestra de cariño, no supo que hacer. Últimamente esta japonesa actuaba bastante amable y en estos momentos de forma afectuosa cosa a la cual no estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, la gran mayoría de las mujeres le huían así que tal vez por eso decidió ceder y acomodarse junto con Miku– Ehm… bueno, no tienes nada de que agradecer.

Ella había iniciado el acercamiento pero ahora que él la había aceptado decidió acomodarse en ese espacio tan reducido que daba el vehículo y usar el brazo de Ángel como apoyo a su cabeza, pensando que tal vez así ambos estarían en mejor posición para seguir conociéndose– Si y ahora… ¿Puedes explicarme acerca de tu familia? ¿Cómo es que alguien tan distinto como Josué es primo tuyo?

Suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta a su izquierda viendo una noche tranquila con pocas nubes– Bueno, pero a cambio tú me contarás acerca de ti, de tu pasado ¿Ok?. –No dudo en moverse ni un centímetro, al fin se habían acomodado.

–De acuerdo – La historia de Miku no era algo muy interesante pero aún así aceptó.

El joven relató sobre la familia de Josué, de raíces italianas y bien posicionadas en la venta de productos orgánicos y naturales. La familia era conformada por madre, padre y 3 hijas; la mayor siempre con una actitud analítica y buena para los números, la mediana siempre activa y ejercitada y la menor con un talento nato para el arte y la cocina. Las tres se hicieron de parejas acordes a sus gustos, la mayor se casó con una abogada estupenda, la mediana con un ex militar y la tercera con un chef. Pero tanto el padre como la madre seguían esperando algo más. Una mañana mientras realizaban un recorrido por sus tierras unos llantos llamarón su atención; abandonado entre los arbustos se encontraba un infante con pocas semanas de nacido, al principio no lograron rescatarlo ya que había una víbora encima del pequeño con la posible intención de comerlo. Ese niño era Ángel, al cual le dieron un segundo nombre acorde al lugar donde lo encontraron.

–Entonces, ¿tienes otro nombre? Dime, ¿cuál es? –Miku estaba inmersa en la historia, empezaba a sentirla interesante y algo similar.

–No te rías… ¿Ok? y no le digas a nadie –aspira profundo– me llamo Ángel Coatl –mirando a otro lado sonrojado– en lengua nativa es serpiente –al ver los esfuerzos de la joven de no reír no le quedo de otra que continuar su relato.

El varón no fue adoptado por ninguna de las tres parejas, ya que en esos momentos planeaban tener sus propios hijos y los padres ya no estaban en edad de andar cuidando bebés así que su solución lógica fue el volverse tutores del niño y criarlo casi como un empleado más. Cosa que no le pareció afectar ya que siempre se mostró agradecido por haberlo rescatado.

–Josué es hijo de la tercera hermana, la menor, de ahí tengo 3 primas más y ningún otro primo. Se puede decir que estuve rodeado de señoritas –aseveró el mexicano con una sonrisa amplia– lo bueno es que sé a ciencia cierta que soy totalmente mexicano y por eso me hice un pequeño tatuaje cuando me vine a vivir solo.

–¿Tatuaje? ¿Dónde? –Contestó la peli verde recorriéndolo con la mirada con mucha curiosidad, buscando evidencia de aquello.

–Ya luego, primero dime tu historia –haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Miku.

Ahora, de parte de Miku tenemos que los dos Vocaloid mayores; Meiko y Kaito eran niños con aspiraciones a Idol pero que entre tanto la tenían difícil el resaltar, Crypton les ofreció formar parte de un proyecto para tener sus propios Vocaloid que apenas se conocían los usados para opera. Serían los de segunda versión, esto les permitió volverse famosos pero solo a través de sus avatares. Al notar en ellos dos muchos problemas emocionales por el aislamiento decidieron que los siguientes serían chicos sin tanto contacto con el mundo exterior por lo que, Miku, Rin y Len, fueron huérfanos obtenidos de diferentes agencias de adopciones. Al notar una visible mejoría y mejor compatibilidad se buscó a la última, una jovencita bastante desarrollada, que tenía problemas para ser adoptada.

–De ahí realmente no hay mucho ángel –Miku ya bien acomodada sobre el hombro de su acompañante– por eso te digo que tu historia me generaba más curiosidad.

–Pero ahora veo que tenemos más en común… y también con Rin y Len –sonríe– seguiré ayudándoles y veré que no te pase nada malo –se levanta de golpe desconcentrando a Miku que debe reaccionar rápido para no caer– pero ya es tarde, debemos llevar todo esto a casa –abre la puerta para ir a sacar las cosas, para mirar momentáneamente a Miku y luego sonreír solo.

–Un caballero jamás se levanta antes de la mujer ¿Entiendes? casi haces que me golpee –Miku imitó al joven solo que al estar ayudando a sacar las bolsas le propinó un golpe en el costado.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Disculpa, disculpa andaba pensando en otra cosa. –Levanta ya bastantes bolsas y trata de acomodarse para usar su fiel bastón.

– ¿Cuales? y oye –arrebata unas bolsas al chico para que se apoye mejor en el bastón.– Te vas a lastimar peor. –De repente varias gotas de agua caen sobre ella– ¿Lluvia?

– ¡Carajo! ¡Pero si no había ninguna puta nube antes! –Alza las bolsas por encima de su cabeza a tiempo de que la lluvia se dejo caer por completo– rápido Miku podemos llegar sin mojarnos tanto –aprieta el paso.

– ¡Ay no! ¡ya voy! –Iba detrás de él mientras pensaba que se mojaría toda y también su cabello largo saldría afectado.

La pareja salió lo más rápido que pudo pero una lluvia fuerte les pego de golpe mojándoles casi por completo, lo bueno es que no tardaron mucho en llegar a la cafetería.

– ¡Agh! pasa Miku rápido –Ángel abrió la puerta y dejaba las bolsas cerca de la puerta mientras dejó que la joven pasara, ahí medio logró acomodar todo lo que traían, para empezar a tratar de quitarse tanta agua, tuvo que soltar su cabello y tantear en la oscuridad hasta que Miku prendió la luz– Uf… neta, me dan ganas de golpear a los que predicen el clima –miraba si alguna de las bolsas había sufrido daños, pero solo estaban mojadas superficialmente– bueno, creo que debemos secarnos –va al baño de la cafetería para tomar dos toallas, una la coloca sobre su hombro derecho y la otra planea dársela a Miku más la joven de espaldas se veía ya algo afectada por el frio– anda que ya estas hasta temblando.

Ángel avanza hacia ella para ayudarle colocando la toalla en su cabeza, la peli verde reaccionó tomándola para empezar a secarse el cabello, ambos se encontraban de espaldas mientras trataban de secar la parte superior de la cabeza al tiempo que daban cuenta de que si algo de la despensa había sufrido algún daño.

–No veo nada dañado Miku, ¿y tú? –Terminando antes que Miku de secar su cabello.

La jovencita tardaría bastante en secar su propio cabello, más aún así trataba de seguir con ello mientras revisaba su parte de las bolsas.– Acá tampoco Ángel, todo… todo, ¡atchu! –El estornudo no fue muy sonoro pero si lo suficiente para alertar al mexicano que pronto se dirigió al frente de la jovencita para poner la toalla en los hombros de ella. – ¿Eh?

–Debemos secarte Miku, si sigues así podrías enfermarte – Mientras planeaba ayudarle y al estar de frente notó que ella estaba usando su playera clara la cual con la lluvia se había hecho casi traslucida sin contar que estaba totalmente pegada a la figura de la Vocaloid con ello provocando que su brassier sea visible. – Eh… ¡Atchu! di-disculpa – Trató de alejarse para evitar problemas pero la mano de la peli verde lo detuvo.

–Tú, tú también necesitas secarte Ángel… acércate… –Hablando con voz pausada La chica ignoraba que estaba en esa situación desfavorable al estar mostrando su ropa interior al mexicano ya que había algo que tomo toda su atención. El joven Ángel se encontraba en una situación similar con su ropa dejando entrever su torso y pecho a través de la camisa mojada– deja que te ayude –haciendo uso de la toalla que tenía a su alcance se dedicó a secar los hombros y pecho con cuidado mientras su mano temblaba por el momento en que se encontraba su dueña.

–Yo, en serio… no creo –solo las palabras que decía parecían quejarse ya que al momento de ser detenido por ella y volver a tener esa escena frente a él todo intento de huir desapareció dando lugar a un interés en aquella figura femenina. –No, es necesario, creo que deberías secarte primero –se había rendido pero a diferencia de Miku no podría secar esa zona ni ese "par" así que prosiguió con lo que Miku había tratado en un inicio, el secar ese largo cabello que portaba.

Ambos continuaron con ese juego poco inocente sin pensar en algo más. Ocasionalmente hablaban en voz baja, temas tontos pero que servían a mantener el ambiente tranquilo que habían logrado. Miku había alcanzado a secar en parte el físico de Ángel pero entre todo eso había visto una mancha en su pectoral que al principio pensó era proveniente de la ropa pero al avanzar en esa tarea de secarlo notó que debía ser el tatuaje que había comentado el chico. El mexicano por su parte había estado bastante ocupado cuidando del bello cabello de Miku más su mirada volvía y volvía a centrarse en la parte frontal, no se creyó capaz de verle así a esa Vocaloid pero fue capaz de hasta memorizar la ropa interior que llevaba al momento. Fue poco tiempo de esa aparente paz y confianza interrumpida por…

– ¡Atchuuuu! –El pobre mexicano tuvo que voltear a su izquierda para no ensuciar a su acompañante, más con ese estornudo el encanto se rompió desencadenando todo lo siguiente:

Primero Miku se alejó razonando lo invasiva que estaba siendo con ¿su Ángel?. El chico se separó mientras comprendía que no actuaba del todo cortés con ¿su Miku?.

Lo siguiente fue un ruido proveniente de las escaleras provocado por Rin, seguida de Maribel y Fabiola. Con este ruidos ambos chicos mojados se dieron cuenta de su estado; por un lado Ángel solo procedió a fingir que se secaba y la peli verde procedió a cubrirse la zona del busto para ya dejar de enseñarlo.

– ¡Miku! –Rin inesperadamente abrazaba a su recién llegada hermana, mostrando lagrimas y una clara preocupación sincera por ella. No la quería soltar aún a pesar de estar aún parcialmente húmeda.

–¿Dónde han estado? ¿Por qué están todos mojados? –Mary cuestionó de forma asustada solo para ser detenida por Fabiola que señalo las bolsas.

–Fueron de compras, ¿Por qué nunca contestaron su celular? Rin, Len y nosotras estábamos muy preocupadas. – Fabiola les veía un tanto más relajada al verlos bien.

–¿Llamadas? ¿Cuales? no mientan –aprovechaba para tratar de secar otras partes de su cuerpo – Le avisamos a Meiko y no recibí ninguna llamada, tampoco Miku ¿verdad?.

La peli verde seguía tratando de calmar a Rin así que volteó instintivamente hacia el mexicano para responderle provocando ver de nuevo su silueta y ahora su rostro no lo veía igual por lo que retiro la mirada nerviosa respondiendo con una voz muy suave seguida un tono rosado en sus mejillas, pero al sentir un par de miradas pesadas hablo con naturalidad –tampoco a mi celular… oh dios… lo dejé en la maleta. –Recordando donde la había colocado Ángel, la señalo para que fuera bajada por él mismo.– Aquí esta… –Avergonzada nota montón de llamadas perdidas.

–Pero a mí no me llegó ninguna, si quieren les muestro –trata de buscar su dispositivo móvil en las bolsas de su pantalón pero no lo encuentra. Hasta que se escucha una tonada de lobo aullando, Rin les muestra que el chaleco dejó estaba vibrando y con una luz proveniente de esa misma ropa.

–Tienen mucho que explicarnos par de mojados –el grupo acorralaba a Miku y Ángel por igual esperando respuestas, mismas que se dirán más adelante en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 5: Mientras tanto…

Nota: Esta parte de la historia ocurre al tiempo que los hechos narrados en el Capitulo 4.

–No lo puedo creer aún Len –la rubia suelta el control del videojuego para luego echarse sobre el regazo de él mientras el rubio estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo– ¿Por qué actuar así? llegar a ese nivel tan bajo –en cada palabra su ira pasaba, empezando a despegar su mente de tanta cosa buscó consuelo en el regazo de aquel chico que quería, inclusive que podría decir que amaba.

El joven Vocaloid estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de recapitular en qué había fallado, según los planes Miku debía haber puesto resistencia pero no a tal grado, posiblemente no debió haberla tratado como a las otras chicas, bueno las otras eran más "agresivas"– Puede… pero… –Metido por completo en sus pensamientos hasta que el rostro de Rin se encontró frente al suyo mientras las manos de ella le halaban de las mejillas– ¡Agh suel-suelta!

–No hasta que me digas en que pensabas, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? –Había seguido haciendo varias preguntas a Len pero no solo no le había contestado sino que todo ese tiempo simplemente parecía no escucharle.– Dime, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo que quieras decirme? –A decir verdad, desde el punto de vista de Rin, no solamente Miku había estado actuando rara sino también el chico al cual veía en esos momentos y aunque pensaba que era por el "acoso" que la peli verde trato sobre él, algo no cuadraba, en momentos del día la trataba con mucho cariño pero en otros parecía estar tan distante como ahorita –dime, Len… –Acerca su cuerpo, pensando llamar más su atención, hacer que se enfocara solo en ella y con eso esperaba poder sacar algo más. Pero la rubia era poco hábil por su inexperiencia así que lo máximo que pudo fue acercar el rostro de él halándolo más por las mejillas, provocando que están se enrojecieran pero por el dolor.

El rubio ya tenía su atención puesta en ella desde que sintió el pinchazo en sus mejillas y el que ella empezara a preguntarle de esa manera realmente le funcionó, poco acostumbrado a verla en esa pose le causaba que su defensa mental bajase.– ¿Qué? No, ¿cómo crees? si-sigo afectado por lo que ella me hizo –trataba de volver a usar su papel de víctima, reforzando la actuación cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.

–Lo sé Len, pero has estado actuando distinto –encima de las piernas del chico no le permitía mucho movimiento por lo que se le facilitó el tomarle de las manos para ponerlas en sus hombros y así acercarse más.– Aún no estando ella lo he notado, bueno, las veces que te veo descansar de tanta entrega –orgullosa del gran trabajo que hacía Len– dime… puedes confiar en mi más que nadie, lo sabes.

Len había estado haciendo muchas cosas incorrectas; no trataba a las chicas de manera apropiada, le estaba mintiendo a Rin provocando que pelee con la que consideraban como una hermana. Ante esos pensamientos y bajo la presión de su contraparte femenina un peso de conciencia volvía como cada tarde, al regresar de esas visitas especiales y quedar a solas en su cuarto. Esa adrenalina, ese sentimiento de libertad era lo que lo motivaba a seguir así, había tomado el consejo de dos personas que admiraba y lo estaba explotando al máximo. Por un lado estuvo el consejo de su auto proclamado hermano mayor Kaito sobre siempre hacer feliz a las mujeres y ahora las charlas de Josué que lo llevaron a saberse atractivo y deseado por las mujeres, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a su forma de ser ni físico, más, si los chicos del lugar tendrían un ligero parecido al "cavernícola".

Esos chicos, los mismos que ya lo habían detenido luego de una "entrega" al parecer si eran tan tontos como su jefe ya que no parecían sospechar de que había algo entre sus novias y él. Antes en su país natal estaba bajo el yugo de sus hermanas mayores Meiko y Luka pero aquí no habría nadie para detenerle, si Miku no cedió ya lo haría alguien más y mientras Rin no se enterase… ¿Rin? ¿Querría tratarla de la misma manera?– ¿Confías en mi Rin? –Al fin se animó a contestarle– ¿Pasara lo que pasara me creerías?.

–Len, me estas asustando –había algo más, ya estaba segura. ¿Pero cómo sacarlo? ¿Cómo hacer que se lo confié?– Si, –dijo aparentando seguridad– confío en ti.

–Es que, yo, bueno… sobre ella… y… tú… y… yo –pensaba en lo que le comentó Josué, si lo decía lo perdería todo– no… olvídalo –debía controlarse, por más que ella lo apoyara, no habría forma de que…

En un momento ocurrió algo que el rubio no calculo nunca, los labios de aquella pequeña Vocaloid tocaron los suyos, con gran timidez buscaron recorrer esa zona. No era una sensación como las otras, no es que alguna se haya sentido mal, más bien esto era mejor, más completo más sentimiento involucrado. Esto era mucho para él, ese simple beso de verdadero cariño lo había destrozado. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Len y así su voz salió –Rin, les he mentido… –alzo la mirada dispuesto a decir todo lo que había pasado más cuando trato de hablar un pequeño ruido de celular los interrumpió.

–Len… –había marchado todo bien, había logrado transmitirle su cariño haciéndole reaccionar, ahora debía continuar y que al comprender lo que ella sentía él pudiera tirar por completo esa barrera que iba creciendo y creciendo en su corazón. Ahora esa simple confesión abrió un mar de dudas, ¿En qué había mentido? ¿En lo de él y Miku? y ¿si había pasado algo peor? el ruido de su celular le sacó de aquellos pensamientos, se trataba de Meiko, no marcaría de no ser algo importante así que contesto lamentando ese momento roto– ¿Bueno?

–Rin, hola… ¿Esta Miku aún con ustedes? –Su voz con tono de preocupación no ayudó al estado de la rubia que de inmediato se levanto dejando a un desconcertado Len en el suelo.

–Ehm, si Miku… –salió del cuarto para ir al que compartía con la peli verde– debe estar aquí… – Notó todo vacio y arreglado– si, aquí –su nerviosismo se incrementaba conforme buscaba por todos los lugares posibles para no lograr encontrarla– no, ¡¿Miku?! –su último recurso, gritar, a lo cual Len salió solo para ver que estaba pasando– no la encuentro Meiko, ¿Sabes algo?.

–Me lo pensé –su voz permanecía baja– mira, me mando un mensaje en el cual me dijo que se iría de ahí para venir con nosotros, ya le indiqué a su jefe que vea eso ¿Ok?. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado creo que debieron arreglarlo antes de llegar a esto. –Aseverando esa última frase– pero si no pudieron lo mejor es que se separen. –Dio un pequeño resoplido– bien, mantenganme al tanto –colgó mientras revisaba a Kaito que se encontraba cocinando.

–¿Fue un problema entre los tres, Meiko? – Kaito se acercó a la pelirroja, curiosamente no se veían tan preocupados –esperemos lo arreglen.

–Pensé que tendría algún problema con el trabajo, o con la vida ahí. ¿Quién diría que quién menos pensábamos sería el primero en ayudarle?.

–¿El jefe de ellos? –Acomodaba la mesa para tres– bueno, es normal que actúe así ya que los pusiste a su cargo. –Va a revisar cómo va la comida.

–¿Eso crees?, yo no pensaría así –Meiko revisa el historial de mensajes, ahí se nota el que recibió de Miku, para seguir el que mandó a Ángel:

Ángel, disculpa la hora pero creo paso algo. Miku quiere venir con nosotros ¿Sabes algo?

RW: Oh, No se preocupe señorita yo lo veo

Si ella quiere venir ayúdale a ir al aeropuerto, nosotros pagamos el boleto preferimos que este acá y no pase nada malo

RW: ¡NO!, yo me encargo Meiko. Le aseguro que todo estará bien, al rato Miku hablará con usted y le dirá que todo está bien, se lo aseguro que no permitiría que algo le pasara, se lo juro, neta.

Meiko suspira mientras juguetea con su móvil –no es normal je, esto se pone interesante. Aunque… –mientras se levanta para ir a interrumpir a Luka de la asesoría de japonés que ofrecía– debemos decirle no sea tan grosero o que no hable tan raro.

De vuelta con el par de rubios, vemos a una Rin preocupada casi llegando al llanto mientras que Len busca la manera de que se calme.

–Es que, ella ¡¿Por qué hace eso?! ¿Porqué hice eso yo? –se reprochaba el haberla agredido así, el haberla dejado en ese estado tan vulnerable– espera… Len –miraba al joven que solo estaba recargado en una pared cercana– ¿Lo que me ibas a decir tiene que ver? –Se levanta para ir y tomarle de la playera– ¿Sabes algo? me has mentido ¿En qué exactamente? –Si, Len pudo conocer por unos breves momentos a una chica capaz de domarlo y hacerle dudar de su forma de llevar la vida ahora estaba viendo un lado opuesto, una chica herida y preocupada que le colocó en una situación similar más ahora la carga de consciencia que le pesaba porque él sabía el motivo.

–Yo no sé Rin… –Trataba de aguantar ese trato– ¿Y ahora por qué tanta insistencia en encontrarla? –Alzaba una mirada de enojo, hasta hace unos momentos estaba en una situación sumamente deseable a punto de avanzar con Rin y le molestaba que todo haya cambiado solo porque a Miku se le ocurrió armar su berrinche– ¿No también le gritaste?.

Rin aguantaba el llanto, si había tratado a Miku así y por eso se sentía peor– lo sé, pero si tú no sabes nada, mejor hazte a un lado –tomo su celular para luego salir hacia la terraza tratando de marcar al número de la peli verde, esperó el tiempo necesario más solo fue recibida por el buzón de voz– Miku, Miku, si escuchas el mensaje márcame, podemos hablarlo te tengo que decir algo. –Alzando la mirada notó a Maribel y Fabiola caminando hacía la cafetería– ¡Chicas! – Si alguien podría ayudarle serían ellas, luego de que ellas respondieran al grito fue corriendo hacia abajo, para interceptarles en la entrada.

Len estaba sentado en la sala, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, tomó su teléfono para marcar a Josué pero al primer intento sólo logró un tono de ocupado así que se dedicó a intentarlo hasta poder hablar con ese chico, después de todo por él estaba metido en este aprieto.

Ahora, Rin había logrado detener a ambas chicas, pero la actitud de la rubia no les permitía poder entender que estaba pasando.

–Rin, si hablas más despacio podríamos entenderte –Fabiola trataba de ayudar a la joven a que se sentara en una de la bancas de la barra.– ¿Dónde está Ángel? ¿Ya llegó? –Pensaba que algo de la mañana había repercutido a este momento y necesitaban a su jefe por cualquier decisión respecto a este trío de problemitas.

–Amor, acá esta su chaleco –Maribel salía de la cocina con 3 latas de cerveza– tomen, es suave Rin, creo te ayudará –voltea a ver a su pareja, la cual solo asiente mientras Rin duda.

–Yo, es que –la rubia tomó la cerveza, habría probado previamente esa bebida pero siempre era solo un trago y hasta ahí por la forma en que Luka evitaba que los más jóvenes bebierán. Más tenía duda de eso de que ayudaba a liberarse, pero no se animaba a tomar un trago.

–Bueno, si no está él entonces debe estar aún con los mayores en el parque –Mary aseveró mientras indicaba a ambas chicas que deberían charlar en la sala, así Rin y Fabiola la siguieron para encontrar el lugar vacio.

–Ahora si Rin… –Maribel retomó la charla– dices algo de que alguien se fue. ¿Acaso se fugaron Len y Miku? –Ella sabía que eso no podría ser posible pero igual buscó lanzar ese ataque– Oh… entonces sería secuestro.

Una risa suave de Fabiola se escuchó en el callado ambiente, Rin se molestó por ello pero no pudo defenderse ya que después de todo ella misma había acusado a Miku de algo similar.

– No –con una mirada molesta– Len está de seguro en su cuarto, no me ha querido decir la verdad pero es que Mi-Miku –empezó a titubear hasta que ambas chicas se sentaron cada una a un lado de ella en el sillón lateral.– Ofendí muy feo a Miku y ella, pidió irse de aquí, por nuestra culpa. –Su tono de voz iba en aumento comprobando su dolor y molestia.

–Pero, ¿Acaso no es bueno para ti? –Fabiola tomó un trago de su bebida para luego abrir la de Rin– al fin esa pequeña no estará entre tu amado Len y tú –todo lo dicho era con la clara intención de remarcarle su error, ambas chicas distaban mucho de la forma en que Ángel trataba estos asuntos.

–Bueno, igual ella, ya no está –Maribel seguiría un poco el juego– así que deberías aprovechar a jugar lo que le encanta a Len ¿No?.

Nadie había notado que Len ya se encontraba fuera del cuarto cuando llevaba algo de la conversación. Escuchaba avergonzado y enojado la forma en que hacían énfasis en todas esas mentiras, ¿Realmente sabían que todo era una farsa? no podía salir ahorita y no podía comunicarse con Josué por el teléfono, ¿Qué hacer?.

–Yo, yo –molesta consigo misma trataba de decir algo pero lo que decían era todo lo que se pensaba antes.– No es así.

–Entonces, ¿Nos puedes explicar? –Ambas chicas miraron a la rubia mientras ella no le quedó de otra que tomar un trago de su bebida antes de contarles.

–Tenía una sospecha de que algo pasaba –Rin giraba su lata mientras hablaba– pensaba que Len y Miku ocultaban algo a raíz del incidente, pensé lo que dicen… que Miku estaba usando el… el… sexo para tenerlo. –Las primeras lagrimas de esa conversación cayeron– no creo que Len sea capaz… y ahora que lo pienso… tampoco ella.

El rubio se preocupo al verla así, ¿Tanto le afectaba el pensar que él lo hiciera?, a Miku no logró convencerla u obligarle pero con las otras ya estaba en ligas mayores. ¿Qué pensaría si se enterase? ¿Lo odiaría? el temor por aquellas ideas se iba apoderando de su ser. Sólo con ella se sentía así, Miku le importó poco el que pensara, de las otras mucho menos– Ni recuerdo sus nombres –susurró.

Fabiola había notado una pequeña sombra por el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos de ambos varones sumando a esto un pequeño suspiro le dio a entender de que el culpable de todo estaba en esa zona así que deberían excavar más para sacarlo.– Pero ya viste que ella no es así ¿Verdad? inclusive debiste saber que él la había acorralado en las dos ocasiones.– Sin que viera Rin, la chica tocó el hombro de su amada para que desviara la mirada a donde parecía ocultarse Len.

Maribel llevaba tanto tiempo con Faby que supo qué hacer con solo mirarse así que volviendo a tomar un trago dijo– ¿Acaso no tuvo que intervenir Ángel? Len de seguro trató de violarla, sólo así nos explicaríamos el porqué nuestro Jefe actuara así contra Len y su primo.

Un golpe como ningún otro había impactado a Rin, trataba de no pensarlo pero la bebida más todo lo que estaba pasando tendría sentido si Len hubiese hecho algo y esas palabras "Rin, les he mentido…" eso era una confirmación de que algo había hecho pero no creía que tan lejos, su mente estaba confundida, le dolía, le enojaba –Len… ¿cómo? ¿En serio?.

–¡Eso es mentira jamás abuse de ella! –El rubio cayó en la trampa mostrándose ante ellas casi en total furia– Yo… yo –notó a las dos maids sonriendo mientras Rin le veía con los ojos llenos de furia. Pensó en huir pero ambas chicas se levantaron para tomarlo de los brazos, el aliento a alcohol estaba presente inclusive en Rin de la cual sentía una mirada sumamente pesada.

–Nada de huir jovencito –Fabiola le amenazó– suficiente hemos tenido de los problemitas que tú y Josué provocaron y ahora…

–Le dirás todo a ella y a nosotras. –Maribel complementó a su pareja, para luego sentar al chico y pedirle a Faby que trajera algo para que tomara.

Poco pudo hacer el chico, Josué le había abandonado, si buscaba mentir era seguro que saldría peor ante los ojos de Rin así que empezó contando desde el principio, se había sentido libre al llegar a este país, planeaba ya decidirse por Rin cuando empezó a notar que las mujeres le miraban e inclusive las jóvenes que provocaron el altercado en el parque le habían pedido ir a otro lugar más privado, pensó en que ahí tenía algo especial que les provocaba. Pensó en aprovechar esa oportunidad tal vez usándolas para provocar celos y con eso atraer más a las Vocaloid.

–O sea ¿Querías que nos peleáramos por ti? –tomó una almohada del sillón para empezar a golpearlo, parte del alcohol evitaba que fuese más agresiva ya que aunque le dolería admitir ella lo quería.

Len continuó; indicando que ahí fue donde Josué intervino explicando cómo debía actuar para tener a ambas en vez de una y recalcando que él tenía el potencial para ir más allá. Empezó planeando ir por Rin, pero durante la primer entrega algo pasó, la joven que le pidió ayuda justo después de pagarle lo apresó en un lugar oculto y le dio un momento totalmente agradable. Planeó seguir contando pero un ruido de la calle lo detuvo; la lluvia había iniciado y de una forma fuerte, provocando una breve pausa en el rubio.

–¿Sexo? –Aprovechando la interrupción, Fabiola cuestionó al tiempo que trataba de recordar quién era la joven.

–No… solo… lo anterior –Len trataba de hablar mientras Rin buscaba lanzarse en contra de él, Maribel la detenía sin tanto problema, Len agradeció el no contarle que en cada entrega pasaba algo similar y por lo que veía el único al tanto parecía ser el cavernícola, ¿Realmente lo habría guardado en secreto?.

–Te recomiendo que evites verla, el novio de esa chica no es de fiar –asevero Fabiola de una manera tan seria que causo extrañeza hasta en su pareja.

–¿Sabes de quién se trata? –Mary soltó a Rin que se quedó preocupada al verlas actuar así.

Faby suspiró– es la novia de aquel chico que Ángel ha sacado en varias ocasiones por venir tomado, esos que molestan a los señores, ya ves que siempre andan en grupo, ya tienen alguna historia de abusar de su posición económica.

–Entonces, ¿pueden agredir a Len? –Rin les miraba confundida.

–Ya los he visto –ríe bajo– ni piensan que yo haga algo así –su risa fue detenida por la mano de Rin que, pellizcando la mejilla del rubio lo alzo del sillón mostrando su enojo de vuelta.

–Más te vale dejar tus días de prostituto Len y termina de contar para ver cómo te vamos a castigar –con una voz totalmente de autoridad.

Luego de tragar saliva Len relató lo más difícil, la parte donde pensó que si estaban en la atmosfera adecuada Miku actuaría como esa chica, el primer intento al fracasar lo atribuyó a ser muy agresivo y también al cavernícola, pero en el segundo dudó que ella fuese a caer de forma similar, pero al no poder hablar con Josué no supo que más hacer. Y ahora estaba frente a ellas admitiendo su culpa, no quería aceptarlo pero lo estaba haciendo por Rin, la chica por obvias razones no captaría eso y solo atino a propinarle una bofetada, seguida de otra con intención de más hasta que las maids de nuevo la detuvieron.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste Len?! ¡¿Cómo?! –Llorando trataba de sacar su enojo, después de todo por su calentura había causado el escape de… Miku.

De momento se escuchó la puerta de abajo abrir seguida de la voz de Ángel. Maribel y Fabiola quedaron con sus rostros blancos, Rin aún afectada por la reciente confesión trató de golpear nuevamente a Len pero al recordar que el mexicano sabría sobre Miku trató de ir a verle más fue fue detenida por Maribel. Fabiola se apresuró a tomar todas las latas de cerveza para luego ir a esconderlas a su cuarto, esto asustó al par de rubios ya que parecería que estaban haciendo algo que no debían dentro de la casa.

–¿Por qué no nos dicen que Ángel no permite tomar? –Rin hablaba en voz baja mientras movía las manos buscando torpemente ahuyentar el olor a alcohol.

–No es que prohíba tomar… –Maribel les entrega a todos unas pastillas para el aliento mientras Fabiola regresaba con un desodorante ambiental para rociar el lugar– te permite en tu cuarto, pero aquí no porque ensuciamos o dejamos oloroso.

Las chicas obligaron a Len que se pusiera a limpiar el mini desastre mientras ellas iban a lavarse la boca de una en una no permitiendo que el rubio escapara y ya listas bajaron antes que él, solo para alcanzar a ver una escena confusa: Tanto Miku como Ángel se veían completamente bañados por la lluvia, cosa lógica pero estaban uno frente al otro y parecía que se estaban secando entre ellos. Las maids no cabían en sí al ver a su jefe secando tan tranquilamente el cabello de una chica y con la mirada hacia abajo, Rin sorprendida de ver la audacia de Miku hacia con el chico al secarle el pecho y Len por su parte no alcanzaba a ver bien la escena pero no le gustaba del todo por lo que al escuchar el estornudo del mexicano y con ello toda la cadena de eventos que terminó el encanto se sintió tranquilo.

Con ello llegamos ya a la escena donde ambos grupos se unen, retomando aquello tenemos a Rin abrazada mientras las maids buscaban una explicación de la misma voz de su jefe. Con un poco de charla se arregló el detalle de los celulares olvidados, por un lado Ángel al quitarse el chaleco y salir así, lo olvidó por completo mientras que Miku al ser "raptada" no pudo tomarlo de la maleta que era para su escape.

–¿Entonces no vas a irte Miku? –Rin suelta a Miku dejándola respirar provocando que la peli verde deba retomar el cubrirse con la toalla.

–No, ya pensé todo y… tengo motivos para quedarme –sonreía mientras acomodaba el cabello de la rubia, para luego mirar al mexicano y entre ambos asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

–De eso queremos hablar –Fabiola había notado ese gesto– tardaron un tanto para ir por las compras ¿No?.

–¿Y? –Respondió Ángel mientras tomaba la bolsa restante con el mandil y el equipo de peluquería de Miku. –El tránsito, el estar comprando las cosas nos llevó un poco más de tiempo.

– ¿Si? y ¿Qué llevas en la mano? –Señalaba la bolsa– ¿Podemos ver?.

Miku se asombró por la forma en que cuestionaban al mexicano así que decidió intervenir.– Eso lo compró para mí –adelantándose a las chicas y tomando la bolsa, dejando a todos confundidos excepto a Ángel.– Me pidió ayuda en la cocina así que empezaré a aprender –sacó el delantal para presumirlo con una sonrisa.

– Ah… entonces, ¿de encargados de las mesas…? –inquirió Rin mientras Mary y Faby miraban lo que mostraba Miku.

– Estarán Len, Rin, Mary y Faby agregando que ellas –completó Ángel, señalando a las maids con más tiempo– tienen más control de las cuentas –suspira– esperemos que Miku aprenda al menos a hervir el agua –recibe golpe suave con el codo de la peli verde– ¡Ey! era broma Miku, digo que me pueda apoyar en la cocina y podre tomarme más tiempo para ir arreglando algunos fallos de la casa.

Para las maids la plática tenía una singular importancia, no solamente se iba a mejorar el ambiente del lugar sino que también había un cambio en su jefe y eso era algo más interesante, deberán cuestionar a la Vocaloid sobre que paso en todo ese rato a solas. Rin estaba más tranquila al saber que no habría ruptura entre ella y su hermana pero al igual que Maribel y Fabiola desarrolló una curiosidad por lo que había pasado en ese tiempo así que tomó a Miku de la mano.

–Me alegra mucho Miku y, tenemos que hablar ¿Si? –al acercarse por segunda vez cometió el error de hablar de frente provocando una reacción inmediata en la peli verde cosa que se vió notoria. –Ehm.

–Rin hueles raro, hueles como a… –tratando de olfatear a su hermanita fue interrumpida por Maribel.

–Ja ja ja no te preocupes por ello, vayamos a que te des un buen baño que si sigues así te puedes enfermar –Una sumamente nerviosa Fabiola apuraba al grupo femenino a escapar del lugar.

– Antes… –Ángel se acerca a Len para evitar que huya– Podrían ser tan amables de explicarme ¿Por qué andaban bebiendo? espero que no hayan dejado un tiradero, ¿Verdad?.

–¡No! ¿Cómo crees? estuvimos charlando un poco nada más –Maribel preocupada mientras intentaba de escapar.

– Uf, bueno si es así no hay problema… apuren que igual yo iré a bañarme.

Las chicas subieron a sus respectivos cuartos para apurar el arreglar todo, mientras Rin se disponía a confesar todo lo que habían aprendido. Por el otro lado Len estaba avanzando junto con Ángel en un molesto silencio, hasta que llegaron a donde estaban sus respectivas puertas.

– Len, no voy a decir nada más de lo que creo ya te dijeron ellas… –le miraba de alguna manera preocupado, el charlar con Miku y saber lo de su infancia apoyó a este cambio– así que no hagas más pedos… o problemas, es por tu bien, ahorita ya solo ponte hielo en las mejillas y… –rasca la cabeza– no te acerques a Miku un tiempo ¿Si? –Entra a su cuarto, dejando al joven rubio callado, por un lado notó más amabilidad del jefe pero a la vez él se sentía con ganas de pedirle disculpas más su orgullo no se lo permitiría


	7. Capitulo 6 La tormenta se acerca

Nos encontramos en el día siguiente, en el baño que comparten los cuartos de Len y Ángel, el primero estaba haciendo uso de la regadera mientras Ángel estaba arreglando ciertos detalles de su barba. El joven Vocaloid tenía una cierta molestia que no podía dejar atrás, la noche anterior se había percatado de un cambio tanto en su jefe como en Miku, más a partir de un mensaje matutino de Rin donde indicaba que Miku se encontraba muy animada y hasta había tratado de levantarse temprano para ir con Ángel a correr, aunque no lo logró. Len le había prometido a su contraparte en respuesta a otro mensaje el tratar de llevarse mejor con el jefe puesto que el enojo sólo había sido a partir de sus ataques a la peli verde.

–Ehm, ¿Ángel? Ayer… ¿Qué tanto hicieron ayer? –Se encontraba limpiando su cuerpo recién enjabonado, a través de la pantalla que separaba la regadera del resto del cuarto, lograba ver que el mexicano se encontraba frente al pequeño espejo.

Ángel se había levantado un tanto más temprano que de costumbre para su caminata matutina y así aprovechar para comprar un pequeño presente para todos en el desayuno. Al regresar apenas se encontraban alistándose para el día por ello coincidió con el joven rubio.– Oh.. decidí charlar un rato nada más… –El recordar lo sucedido le hacía cambiar de color su rostro a un rojo bastante visible y con ello se vio pasando su mano por el mismo lugar que el día anterior. –Pronto se dio cuenta de su propio comportamiento así que se acomodo más la toalla alrededor de su cadera para proceder a usar su desodorante.

Len terminó el baño mostrándose escéptico a esa respuesta, posiblemente pensaba de más pero ese acercamiento en la cafetería no saldría de una charla sino de algo más, pero eso ya se vería después– ¿Sólo eso? se veían bastante cariñosos como para solo hablar, ¿No crees?–Salía de la regadera portando una toalla naranja para cubrirse mientras miraba a su jefe terminando de usar una navaja para afeitarse parecía algo como de la prehistoria pero el ver a una persona lidiar con tal cantidad de barba le generaba algo de pena sobretodo porque en su caso sólo podía lograr pequeños y delgados vellos.– ¿Tardarás mucho? –haciendo notar su pesadez.

–Ya terminé –al tiempo que aplicaba agua para enjuagar el rostro, toma sus lentes y trata de salir pero al ver de frente al rubio se detuvo acercando su rostro al de Len– Oye… ¿no te has rasurado?.

Len reaccionó dando un salto hacia atrás, el acercamiento del mexicano le tomó por sorpresa y más el cuestionamiento, ¿Se estaba mofando de su falta de barba?– No te burles, es más que obvio que YO no lo necesito –se disponía a salir del baño cuando sintió la mano del jefe en su hombro.– ¿Eh?

–Tienes algunos por las mejillas y otros en la barbilla, tal vez no crezcan tanto pero igual debes rasurarte… –haciendo caso omiso al espacio personal tomó al rubio para colocarlo enfrente del espejo, para luego revisar en el estante del lavamanos hasta que logró sacar su navaja y espuma de rasurar.– Anda, puedes usarlos –ríe– es de aroma de… –leyendo la etiqueta– aroma de bosque, huele chingón.

Vaya situación para el joven Len, notó el instrumento y le miró extrañado, ¿No debe ser tan difícil usarlo verdad? en su país por lo regular ese tipo de detalles eran atendidos cuando los arreglaban y maquillaban, por ello jamás se vio en la necesidad de usarlo.– No sé –miró al espejo y en el reflejo captó a Ángel de brazos cruzados, pensó que se burlaría pero en cambio vio cuando se dio un golpe en la frente.

–Neta que pendejo soy, debes estar acostumbrado a los rastrillos, bueno no te preocupes –saca el filo de la navaja y empujando un poco al rubio procede a mojarla –anda ponte la espuma te doy una clase rápida.

–¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Me vas a degollar con esa cosa! y ¡¿Cómo voy a dejar que otro hombre me rasure?! ¡Ni que fuera tu primito! –Planteaba el huir más fue detenido por un sonriente Ángel.

–Anda, no es tanto pedo, yo aprendí solo y mira –alza el cuello y le muestra una marca de cortada ya casi por desaparecer– así que mejor te enseño y no te cortaras por idiota como yo y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Dejemos al par de jóvenes en esa clase de hombres mientras vamos al baño de Miku y Rin, la Vocaloid rubia se encontraba en pleno proceso de ponerse el uniforme luciendo parcialmente su ropa interior.

–¡Ay Miku!, ya dime la verdad… –Volteaba a ver a la puerta del baño que compartían, salía vapor y se escuchaba el agua correr– ¿Hicieron algo más mientras estaban afuera?

–No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas… –La peli verde peleaba con el cuidado de su largo cabello– te dije ayer que solo fuimos de compras –decía aquello pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa imposible de borrar ciertamente la había pasado excelente en esa… no cita.

–Ajá… –Rin ya se encontraba con su traje para el trabajo, mientras veía la bolsa con la nueva ropa de Miku– y me dirás que lo que estabas haciendo con él era secarse… el uno al otro… ¿era sólo eso? –saca la ropa para irla acomodando en la cama de su hermana, al terminar ve que de alguna manera se asemeja mucho a la de su jefe.

–¡Te dije que era solo eso! –Miku había cerrado el agua para ahora tomar su toalla y empezar la tardada tarea de secar todo su cabello, pero su mente se encontraba dispersa aún recordando lo del día anterior y el consiguiente sueño que la ha tenido de tan buen humor.– Pero… se sintió.

–¿Bien? –Rin se asomó en la puerta del baño al ver que tardaba aún.– Bueno, no sé mucho que le ves pero si es tu gusto –suspira sin tratar de comprender a su hermana, pero al menos tendrá que agradecerle a Ángel por lo que haya hecho, Miku se ve mejor desde aquello y era obvio que a causa de esa cita.

Se acercó al espejo para empezar a peinarse.

–No, no, ¿Cómo crees? –La mano de Rin detuvo su hablar al ponerla en su boca.

–¿Crees que me engañas? jamás te he visto de esa manera. Ni con Len… y hablando de ello, Ya nada de nada ¿Verdad? –Decidida a ver si no había algún residuo de aprecio no fraternal.

–Mh… no… solo estoy molesta con él –salió del baño para elegir su ropa interior del día– No quiero que se me acerque en un buen de tiempo, –Luego de tomar un par procede a vestirse.– Y de lo otro… –Voltea el rostro para que no la vea– Si, se sintió bien.

–Lo comprendo – Miraba su elección y luego la respuesta que daba– awn –daba pequeños aplausos felicitándola– Entonces, ¿te gusta?.

–Es muy pronto para decir eso –daba la espalda mientras revisaba su nuevo uniforme antes de colocárselo– pero, hay algo en él –sonríe recordando –me gustaría conocerle más.

–¿Y qué te conozca más? –Se deja caer en la cama mientras ve cómo va quedando la ropa a estrenar.– Al menos ya tuvo una buena vista de tus encantos –ríe al ver que Miku reacciona cubriendo sus pechos mientras su rostro se torna rojo casi brillante.– ¿Crees que aún recuerde ese coqueto bra limón?

–¡Ca-callá! –toda la escena la había sentido romántica, pero cada vez que recuerda que estuvo de exhibicionista se apena de sobre manera– ya tengo suficiente con las Maids para que también tú me lo recuerdes Rin. –Bufa para tratar de terminar de ponerse la ropa.

Ahora la rubia revisaba su celular contestando un mensaje de Len; decía algo extraño "Ángel, rasurar, navaja, help"– ¿Eh? Ese Len, es que necesita convivir más con tu Angelito, al menos ya no se van a llevar mal. Y sobre eso Miku, ¿Qué te preocupa? Siempre te quejabas de que Luka y Meiko se llevaban toda la atención por sus pechotes y ahora que un chico se les queda mirando ¿te pones así?

–Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón Len pudiera ver tu bra y mirarte los pechos? –En ese momento Miku se dio cuenta de su error fatal, Rin mostraba una cara furiosa mientras presionaba su pecho casi plano.

Acto seguido Rin se lanzó al ataque con almohadas mientras Miku trataba de defenderse de la misma manera, cada una decía diferentes razones para apoyar su medida de seno.

Esta pelea les traía memorias de su hogar, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que su relación volvía a estar como antes. Pronto el ruido llamó la atención de las maids que estaban en la sala así que entraron sólo para encontrarse a ambas Vocaloids con las manos sobre los pechos de la otra.

–Así no crecen, ¿Saben? –Maribel reía mientras Fabiola entraba a su lado, el par tenía varias dudas y deseaban tener la oportunidad de charlar con Miku así que ambas asintieron dando inicio a un nuevo interrogatorio.

–¡Eh!, Miku, queríamos preguntarte unas cosas –Fabiola sonreía mientras miraba con suma alegría al par de jovencitas tocando esas partes blandas de la anatomía.

–¿De qué? –Miku se separó de forma inmediata, mientras trataba de acomodar la ropa nueva– Espero no sea nada de lo que creo…

Maribel se adelantó– dinos, en serio ¿sólo fueron de compras?, es que no es que seamos chismosas, pero…

–No, ¡Que va! –Responde Rin a la defensiva, sabía que ellas conocían lo que pasaba alrededor mucho mejor que todos, el que quieran preguntar algo a su hermana era algo curioso.

–Mh… claro que sólo fue eso –una era graciosa, pero ya empezaban a hartarla con ese tema, parecería que de pronto todo se centraba en que había pasado entre Ángel y ella. Eso era su secreto, posiblemente a Rin podría confiarlo pero a las ayudantes de Ángel les diría solo lo necesario.– Me raptó para ir de compras con él, hablamos de varios temas, supongo lo hizo para distraerme –jugando con su cabello– luego en las compras me dijo que podríamos tratar ayudando en la cocina y… compré algo más para apoyarles –revisa que toda su ropa esté acomodada y sale del cuarto seguida por Rin, a las maids les va agradando saber todo lo sucedido así que la siguen.–Luego vinimos aquí y pues pasó lo de la lluvia.

–Pero, ¿Los detalles? –Fabiola trataba de sacar más información pero se detuvo al contemplar la escena del momento.

Len estaba saliendo del pasillo con Ángel detrás, quedando frente a frente agresor y víctima. Las chicas esperaban algo explosivo, una bofetada o peor; actuar de nuevo amigable hacia él.

–Hola… Miku buenos días –Len debía ser hombre suficiente y pedir una disculpa o al menos tratar.– Ehm… yo bueno, te quisiera pedir, perdón. –En voz baja y con la cara baja se diría lo siente.

–Agh… –Le miraba con molestia y desprecio, una disculpa no bastaría para enmendar todo lo que pasó en esos días así que preparó una buena respuesta en su mente pero…

–Len, se respeta pero no creo Miku pueda dejar pasar todo lo que hiciste –el mexicano pasó a su lado para quedar en medio de ambos.– Y… bueno, sólo les pido paz y calma ¿OK? –No quería que se calentaran los ánimos desde la mañana.– Así que vayamos a desayunar.

El grupo se queda sin su dosis de drama matutino así que deciden desquitarse con el desayuno, encabezando la fila estaba Rin aconsejando a Len.

–Oye Len, debes ir paso a paso, o Miku nunca te perdonará –mirando extrañada el rostro del joven rubio.

–Pensaba ser directo Rin, no quiero que luego se vuelva a complicar –el rubio procede a sentarse en la barra junto a su similar.

–Rin, ¿No crees que nos esconde algo tu hermanita? –Fabiola aprovechó la cercanía al sentarse para preguntarle aquello a la rubia.

–Eso, pensaba –voltea a ver las escaleras donde nota al "par del momento" charlando para luego dejar que Miku vaya a sentarse.

–Epa, epa Miku –Ángel le hace señas con la mano– te dije que aprenderías, así que vente de una vez –voltea a ver a los demás– bueno creo hoy les haremos algo sencillo… –se queda pensativo– hot cakes eso sí, rellenos para que queden con el regalo que les conseguí.

Se sorprende por un momento pero acepta la petición y va a donde está su amigo – Bueno Ángel, ¿No son difíciles? los normales se ven fáciles, ¿pero los rellenos qué tú haces? –Entra a la cocina– oye… ¿No viste donde esta mi delantal?

– A chinga, ¿No está? –entra detrás de ella para ir a la estufa y empezar a calentar lo necesario.– búscalo debajo del mío, ahí debe estar, debajo del mío, pásalo también en lo que caliento las sartenes. –Inicia la preparación.

La peli verde va al perchero cercano y toma ambos delantales para ponerse el suyo e ir a donde estaba el mexicano.– A ver, ¿me ayudas a amarrármelo? –Recoge su cabello para permitir fácil acceso a su espalda.

Ángel deja las sartenes por un momento para tomar su propio delantal y ayudar a la joven en su petición– no voy a apretarlo mucho, ahorita me ayudas en cortar algunas frutas, ya listo. Ayúdame con el mío. –Da la vuelta para ser ayudado.

Sin hacer comentario sobre ello la peli verde empieza a acomodarle la ropa y amarrar lo necesario – ¿Sólo de frutas?, podemos poner chocolate u otras cosas dulces ¿No?.

El par empezó a comentar algunos pormenores sobre el desayuno ante la mirada de los otros 4 habitantes que, empezaron a ver con pesadez la escena entre el par.

–Queremos el desayuno para hoy… luego se ponen a charlar –habló Fabiola.

El par se separa de golpe recordando que es lo que iban a hacer. La rápida reacción fue de sumo interés en Maribel que a la vez lo hace transmitir a los otros tres comensales

Aunque a Len no le agradó igual sería el primero.– ¿No sienten calor? y no de la estufa –provocando una mirada fulminante de una Miku con mejillas teñidas en rojo.

El grupo miró con buenos ojos la reacción así que seguirían jugando con este par, la siguiente en atacar fue Maribel, esperando un momento que la peli verde entregaba las frutas al cocinero– Miku, nada más cuidado al usar las manos. –A lo cual la joven reaccionó alejando las propias de Ángel que seguía sin voltear.– Al usar ese cuchillo, lo afilaron hace poco.

–An-ando aprendiendo –Miku bufó para volver al trabajo de preparar los rellenos, mientras murmuraba algunos improperios y lidiaba con un tono rosado tono de sus mejillas.

–Te toca Rin –Fabiola susurró mientras dejaba que pasara un poco entre cada ataque.

Esperando un tanto Ángel le dio instrucciones a Miku de preparar un poco más de la mezcla ya que faltarían por hacer antes de servir, la ojiverde procedió a hacerlo tal cual le habían indicado y ahí Rin dijo– no le pongas mucha azúcar hermanita… con lo que vemos ya tengo para hacernos diabéticos –al parecer fue un ataque critico ya que la pobre victima empezó a batir demasiado la mezcla tanto que el mexicano tuvo que intervenir tomando sus manos.

–Ve a sentarte yo termino –dijo el chef para tomar la bandeja con suficientes Hot cakes para servir, su voz daba un tono de firmeza pero la sonrisa amplia de Miku y no un rostro de susto o calma avisó que no tendría el efecto esperado, comprobado al momento que él se volteó a servir el desayuno descubriendo que al igual de la Vocaloid el estaba sufriendo en sus mejillas los ataques del grupo.– Por favor, sírvanse cada quien –dejando la bandeja en la barra pensando que su voz "fuerte" calmaría las burlas pero en vez de eso sólo encontró sonrisas amplias. – Agh… ahorita regreso – Decide no enojarse para evitar arruinar la mañana así que sigue dedicado a mantener la bandeja llena del desayuno.

Por su parte Miku se sentía algo molesta y a la vez feliz de las reacciones propias y del mexicano más pero recordó algo que él había dicho desde que llego – ¿Y la sorpresa? – Con ello provocó que Ángel se acordase y fuera hacía uno de los anaqueles para sacar la famosa sorpresa. Lugo Miku se quedo pensativa sobre si era seguro que ambos estuviesen tanto tiempo en la cocina y en general– pero, me gustaría conocerlo más –decidida.

–¿A quién Miku? –Rin estaba con su cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras la otra sostenía su tenedor con un trozo del desayuno– nos dices o… –cambia su mirada a lo que podría interpretarse como un negociante agresivo– ¿Seguimos hablando? –detrás de ella los otros miraban de reojo esperando la respuesta.

–Al, al rato se lo cuento a Rin, ella ya se los dirá ya que parece que están unidas en esto. – Respondió la Vocaloid mientras empezaba a elegir sus hot cakes– con tal de que dejen esas bromitas –murmuro.

–Bien, esta es la sorpresa –coloca un par de botes al lado de donde tiene el desayuno– el señor Masters, él de la zapatería no se olvidó de mí y me entregó este aderezo, miel de maple directamente de Canadá, aprovechando compré miel real al que pasa como a las siete de la mañana y para finalizar –coloca un bote de mayor tamaño encima– atole o champurrado, bebida típica para desayunar –el trío de japoneses no comprendía de que hablaba o que era para ser tan especial.

–Es una de las cosas que nuestro patrón acá presente no puede cocinar bien –Maribel aseveraba aun conservando la sonrisa– al igual que otras cositas medias antiguas no le quedan del todo, así que debe comprarlas.

–¿Esto se bebe? –Len habló mientras notaba la consistencia de lo que empezaba a servir el jefe.

–Sí, es algo espeso pero bastante dulce, espero no morir de coma diabético entre este desayuno y este par –Fabiola aseveraba con una sonrisa señalando al cocinero.

–Explícate –contestó Ángel sonando serio.

–Nada, nada, tú sirve jefe– Maribel defiende a su pareja mientras busca cambiar el tema.

Y como esa mañana vinieron otros días de tranquilidad, el equipo se acopló mucho mejor y la paz era visible. Rin se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo que había pasado entre su hermana y el jefe con ello logrando que los dos Vocaloid rubios vieran de mejor manera a su jefe, cabe aclarar que con esta gran revelación Rin empezó a ver con buenos ojos esa amistad (cómo Miku la llama) y procuro, con ayuda de Len que siguiera un buen curso. Hablando de Len, a raíz del regaño y de ciertas apariciones de los novios de sus "ex clientas" decidió a sincerarse con Ángel que ya sospechaba de sus andadas, con lo que fue apoyando alejando a esos tipos del negocio siempre y cuando respetase a las otras Vocaloid.

En otro día como cualquier otro, Miku ayudaba a Ángel en la cocina, ya podía preparar algunos platillos sencillos del menú y su confianza estaba por los cielos al trabajar con alguien que le procuraba, era ya pasada del medio día y se estaba haciendo de tarde, hora del descanso de Rin y Miku.

Rin se dio cuenta de la hora entonces se apuró para su descanso– ahorita regreso Len –pasa al lado del joven que se encontraba atendiendo a un par de colegiadas que ya miraban de una manera nada inocente a su similar por lo que al tenerlo cerca le robó un beso en los labios para dejar al chico confundido y a las señoritas enojadas, pues en ese tiempo ellos se habían acercado más, pero habían quedado ir lento y no mostrar tanto afecto en público.– Eso bastará… –Ya la rubia se encontraba por entrar a la cocina cuando notó una escena que conforme Miku aprendía y se interesaba más en su trabajo empezaba a verse más: Ángel se encontraba realizando un platillo de carne mientras explicaba con paciencia y tranquilidad a Miku, la joven se mostraba entusiasmada ante las clases dadas. Rin seguía sorprendida de la forma en que ambos se acoplaron pero lamentaba ser en este momento la que rompiera la escena– ehm Miku… nuestra hora de descanso –dedica una sonrisa al cocinero cuando la voltean a ver.

–¡Cierto! Ya regreso Ángel… –Miku se empieza a quitar el delantal y el mexicano le ayuda, ya era una costumbre de ambos poner y quitar el delantal el uno al otro– ahorita que regrese quiero intentarlo yo sola, ¿Ok?, ya creo estar preparada –Le dedica un guiño y sale hacia donde estaba Rin.– Quiero que pruebes mi sazón. Vamos rin, que ya casi inicia el programa.

– Ya sé, vamos, vamos –saca a su hermana del lugar para luego voltear a ver al mexicano que aún miraba hacía la puerta– je je, no te preocupes ahorita te la devuelvo, cuñado. –Se va de ahí dejando a Ángel totalmente pálido.

Ambas chicas suben a la sala y se dedican a conversar, mientras abajo las maids se preparan para ir a su escuela dando unas últimas instrucciones a Len, quien acepta para luego limpiar algunas mesas.

–Len, anda, descansa –Ángel se acercó a la barra ofreciendo un poco de jugo.– No tiene alcohol por si preguntas – Ríe ante eso último.– Buen día ¿no? aunque algo vacío –mirando hacia la calle.

– Oh… –el rubio toma el vaso y procede a sentarse para tratar de juntar el valor, cara reflejaba preocupación aunque buscaba disimularla– si, je je, otros días andaba más lleno, es malo, ¿verdad? –

–Pues no tanto, los jueves tienden a ir a tomar por los bares cercanos –Ángel toma un vaso similar al de Len y bebe jugo de manzana.– Ya te dije que no regresan, el susto que les metí en la mañana debió bastar. –Recordando una visita de uno de los novios de las ex clientas de Len, buscando justamente al joven ante lo cual Ángel actuó echándolo por causar disturbios.– Además, ahí te ayudo si algún problema grave se presenta ¿Ok?.

Lo único que no sospechaban era que Josué estaba afuera del establecimiento; molesto, humillado por su "amor" solo pudo ver como el trio de extraños tomaron su lugar cerca de Ángel y que su marioneta rubia no solo había fallado en alejar a la peligrosa sino que ahora la apoyaba.

–Les dije que si están dentro no podrán, deberán esperar a que salga. Y si, les digo que él fue el que se acostó con sus novias –afirmaba con completa seguridad mientras planeaba toda su venganza.


	8. Capitulo 7: Intervalo

Antes de continuar con la historia he decidido el incluir un apartado para dar a conocer tanto a los personajes originales como a los Vocaloids todo esto para aclarar posibles dudas. Se realizó una mini encuesta a ambos grupos para ayudar a entender el trasfondo de cada uno.

MEIKO

Edad de Debut 20

Edad historia: 32

Altura: 1.68 m

Peso: Sin dato

Descripción física: Igual a la V3. Mantiene el pelo corto castaño, tono de piel clara y ojos de mismo tono que su cabello. Complexión delgada con curvas marcadas siendo bastante proporcionadas y visiblemente notables debido a la misma silueta delgada.

Personalidad: Es la más madura y centrada del grupo pero no por ello deja de divertirse si el ambiente lo requiere, trata de estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa con cada Vocaloid. A raíz de la separación se ve en la necesidad de ser más comprensiva que aprensiva para ayudarles a pasar por esta difícil transición.

Biografía: La hermana mayor, la niñera de los más jóvenes, Meiko trato de pasar por esta transición de la mejor manera evitando actuar como una madre opresiva con ellos, sabe bien que para todos es la primera vez en el mundo libre y es algo que deben vivir por su cuenta. Al momento de llegara a Estados Unidos se lograron conseguir un departamento modesto gracias al trato de Luka (y el físico de ambas) a partir de aquí se dedico a buscar empleo para el tiempo que vivirían en ese país. Al final de unas cuantas puertas cerradas encontró uno acorde a su personalidad: Maestra de canto para una escuela primaria. A partir de conocer al joven mexicano y enterarse del percance entre Miku y él empieza a tener curiosidad por ese joven.

KAITO

Edad de Debut: 20

Edad historia: 33

Altura: 1.75

Peso: Sin dato. Pero es más ligero de lo que se ve.

Descripción física: Igual que la V3. Cabello en tono azul cielo al igual que sus ojos. Tonalidad de piel clara, porta una complexión media.

Personalidad: Tiende a ser despreocupado e inclusive algunas veces solapa a los demás miembros a que actúen de la misma manera. Muestra sumo aprecio por las mujeres aunque una total cobardía a algo formal. A partir de la separación busca de forma inconsciente el hacerse indispensable para Meiko y Luka para evitar que se separen nuevamente.

Biografía: Con su forma de ser y al ser el mayor de los dos varones del grupo siempre trató de consentir a su pequeño hermano Len, dando consejos para que le siguiera en su forma de ser. En gran parte se le debe el que Len desee ser el más querido o el galán entre las mujeres ya que se mostró siempre como un joven que tenía mucho éxito entre las féminas. Al llegar a E.U. apoyo al trío de Vocaloid siendo el encargado del departamento así cómo el de estar al tanto de noticias de la compañía ya sea por noticiarios o por llamada directa de su "padre". Al enterarse de los sucesos en México desea saber por cómo se encuentra Len y si ya se ha decidido por una de las dos, además tiene curiosidad por el famoso "jefe".

LUKA MEGURINE

Edad de Debut: 20

Edad historia: 27

Altura: 1.70 m

Peso: 47 kg

Descripción: Mantiene la misma de V3, pero su figura se ha acentuado en estos años provocando que las curvas sean más notorias siendo bastante llamativas aunque no lleve ropa provocativa.

Personalidad: Parece ser madura y centrada pero solamente es una fachada, logra confundir a las personas que no le conocen puesto que debajo de toda esa aparente calma se encuentra una mujer sumamente extrema en sus sentimientos llegando a armar grandes berrinches por alguna cosa que no logra tener o no logra salir como ella planeaba.

Biografía: Desde que fue integrada al grupo de Vocaloid se apegó totalmente a sus dos "senpai" Miku y Rin, debido a que despertaban en ella una mezcla de respeto como de ternura (por ser mayor en edad pero menor en experiencia) desde entonces se dedicó exclusivamente a protegerlas de todo mal, principalmente los chicos. Ella es la que mantuvo mucho tiempo a Len atrás de la raya, ni siquiera lo dejaba quedarse a solas con las jóvenes sin saber que eso aumentaba el gusto o generaba el morbo de desafiarla. Al estar ya en E.U. buscó por bastante tiempo la manera de reunirse con ambas jovencitas, lamentando el que Len estuviese a solas con ellas. Con la noticia del incidente su enojo fue al fin mostrado en una rabieta que Meiko y Kaito tuvieron que tranquilizar, lográndolo en cierta manera hasta que Meiko confesó la actitud del mexicano haciendo que a la peli rosada se le encendiera una alarma con esto y provocando un nuevo objetivo: Ir a México a cuidar de ambas pequeñas.

RIN Y LEN KAGAMINE

Edad de debut: 14

Edad historia: 21

Altura Rin: 1.55

Altura Len: 1.60

Peso Rin: 45kgs

Peso Len: 50 kgs

Descripción: Iguales en V4, en silueta Len ha ganado algo de físico por su "estirón" en la adolescencia, mientras que Rin ha mantenido una silueta delicada con poco desarrollo en su figura siendo la más notable en la cintura y cadera.

Personalidad Rin: Empezó siendo una chiquilla de fácil manipulación y bastante inocente, es notable en el "juego" que creó junto a Miku para ganarse a Len. Conforme fue notando cambios en Len su forma de actuar maduro hasta el momento de que le fue revelada la verdad y con ello provocando un giro en su actitud, buscando controlar a Len y no permitir que se le volviera a alejar.

Personalidad Len: Un joven fácilmente moldeable y manipulable como Rin, la diferencia radica en que a ella la cuidaron tres mujeres mientras que a Len sólo fue Kaito, que le fue encaminando a lo que es su personalidad actual, un chico deseoso de dar y recibir cariño de las mujeres. Esa personalidad no cambia aún después del incidente sólo se ha disminuido y colocando a Miku como intocable.

Historia: Actualmente ambos rubios se encuentran en una transición a raíz del incidente ocurrido. Por un lado Rin y su deseo de cuidar a Miku y Len le ha hecho actuar más madura y encontrar las debilidades a su similar para controlarlo aunque ello le lleve a ir más allá, respecto a Miku sigue sorprendida por la nueva relación que está formando con aquel mexicano más no la ve con malos ojos viendo como ella está sumamente feliz con él, aunque Miku no lo acepte.  
Con Len su cambio apenas va iniciando, primero está reduciendo su necesidad de aprecio por mujeres y actúa ya más acorde a su edad, respecto a Rin va sintiendo ya un apego más real y más sentimental a diferencia de con Miku que no solamente ya no desea algo con ella sino que busca solo ser como antes, hermanos. Respecto a Ángel, le guarda cierto rencor pero por afán de Rin empieza a tratarlo, más no sabe bien que pensar por lo que anda pasando con Miku y la relación con el mexicano.

Entre este par y Miku se fue formando un juego de "conquista" el cual fue planeado a raíz de una novela que vieron en sus tiempos libres, consistía en unas gemelas que deseaban al mismo hombre tomarían turnos para conquistarlo y así ser lo más legal posibles, Rin era la más comprometida mientras que Miku realmente actuaba más por ir con la corriente aunque ello le causo el pensar que realmente estaba enamorada del chico.

MIKU HATSUNE

Edad de Debut: 16

Edad historia: 24

Altura: 1.68

Peso: 52kgs

Descripción: Usando de base la V4, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado de manera fina y sin exageraciones provocando sobretodo cambios en sus curvas bajas, en la parte superior hubo algo de crecimiento para su beneplácito pero no tanto como deseaba (llegar al nivel de Luka)

Personalidad: Se caracteriza por ser una joven de gran sonrisa y con una buena disposición para ayudar, eso le valió ser el eslabón entre todos los demás Vocaloid, pero detrás de todo ello se encontraba una base débil y tambaleante provocada por el miedo constante a fallar o a provocar molestia a los demás. Esto se agudizo en el momento de ingresar a un país nuevo y desconocido, sin olvidar esa mala temporada en la cual sus inseguridades salieron a flote hasta que alguien le ayudo en ello, a partir de ello busca ir hacia adelante y conocerlo más.

Historia: La más afectada por el incidente pero a la vez la que recibió la mejor ayuda. La joven peli verde está volviendo a confiar en sí misma y ahora sonríe más que antes, al fin libre de esa mala relación con Len y esa rivalidad con su adorada Rin, Miku al fin ve por sÍ misma y con más ganas desea crecer, parte de eso debe agradecerle a su Ángel de la guarda al que le está tomando sumo interés y desea conocer por completo.

ÁNGEL COATL

Edad historia: 27 años

Altura: 1.85

Peso: 95kgs

Descripción: Chico de complexión media, se nota que estuvo un tiempo de su vida dedicado al ejercicio pero no llego al grado de marcar exageradamente la musculatura. Vello facial delgado pero que cubre casi por completo rostro provocando una barba vistosa aún así a últimas fechas ha decidido mantenerla en tamaño corto, Cabello negro y semi-largo regularmente lo tiene suelto a menos de que este haciendo labores de mantenimiento en las cuales se hace una pequeña coleta y cuando cocina tiende a usar una redecilla. Tez morena clara, ojos color castaño claro. Su voz es bastante grave y en ocasiones tiende a parecer enojado sin estarlo.

Personalidad: Directo en sus acciones y su pensar, desde niño por la forma en que fue criado se hizo valer por sí mismo y aprendió a ser agradecido con las personas que realmente lo merecen. Debido al mismo trato que le hizo fuerte desarrollo una cierta manía en querer ayudar aunque a veces no se lo pidan o se vea invasivo, sufre bastante cuando se siente inútil o cuando no logra hacer algo.

Historia: Ya se ha hablado de su infancia en general (capitulo cuatro), es importante agregar que el trato familiar no lo recibió por parte de la familia que lo recogió sino de parte de las personas que trabajaban para ellos siendo casi todos personas mayores notó lo fuertes que eran aún a pesar de los años y que ellos lo trataban mucho mejor en los pocos momentos que podían descansar. A partir de llegar a una edad madura y con sus estudios (pagados en buena parte con su trabajo en la casa) decidió independizarse y probar suerte en algo que le apasionaba en ese momento, el deporte de contacto, su tutor decidió apoyarlo a regañadientes ya que en si lo veía como una inversión a largo plazo ya que al no haber un varón adecuado entre sus nietos (Josué jamás mostro la personalidad para ello) pensó en casar a Ángel con alguna de sus nietas, idea que aún mantiene. Ángel se mantuvo y disfrutó buena parte de su libertad hasta que pasó su accidente y con ello una depresión interna que no lograba superar. La llegada de los Vocaloid la aceptó con gusto, decidido a brindarles apoyo más por sus creencias que por otra cosa hasta pudo conocer a Miku, a partir de ello algo empezó a cambiar en este mexicano, buscando ahora con total seguridad el bienestar de Rin, Len y en especial de Miku a la cual le está tomando bastante apego.

ENTREVISTA

Para Miku, Rin y Len ¿Cómo aprendieron otros idiomas?, sobretodo el español.

Miku: Bueno, es obvio. Teníamos que aprender los idiomas que usaban para nuestras canciones.

Rin: El inglés es más difícil que el español.

Len: No cuando lo habla el amigo de Miku –expresándolo con una sonrisa–

Miku: –Voltea tratando de ignorar ese comentario– yo le entiendo perfectamente.

Rin: ¿Por eso le pediste que hablara sin tanta palabra rara?

Miku: Eh…. –Baja el rostro con un tanto de sonrojo– sin comentarios.

Para todos, el ser idols Vocaloid los ha puesto en estos predicamentos, ¿Sino hubiesen sido idols que serían?

Kaito: Heladero –Luego piensa un poco más– modelo.

Meiko: Reportera o Barman, algo que me permita conocer gente interesante –mientras bebe algo de un vaso.

Luka: Mh… Probablemente hubiera sido maestra o manager de Rin y Miku –miraba sonriendo a las jóvenes Vocaloid.

Rin: Ahorita que estoy viendo, me hubiera gustado estudiar algo de empresas o mercadotecnia.

Len: uf… guitarrista o deportista –Fantasea sobre ser el chico popular o del momento.

Miku: No me veo como otra cosa que no sea Idol –frota su mejilla– ah, si me encantaría tener un negocio propio, donde pueda dar algo que yo haga a los clientes.

Rin: ¿Una cafetería? –mirando a su hermana con rostro de burla.

Miku: Ahora que lo dices…

Len, ¿Cómo es que Josué te convenció?

Len: De eso… no quiero hablar –mostrando inconformidad, al tiempo que Rin se acerca para seguir ella.

Rin: Jugó con las hormonas de este caliente –molesta– dejen que vea al afeminado ese…

Rin, ¿Porqué no diste el paso definitivo hacia Len antes de que todo se complicara?

Rin: Oh, bueno… –Se le nota nerviosismo y culpa en su rostro– el afeminado igual me engañó para mantenerle alejada.

Meiko, ¿Porqué confías en Ángel para que cuide a los Vocaloid jóvenes?

Meiko: Me parece una persona responsable –sigue bebiendo del mismo vaso– no me ha demostrado lo contrario y creo ha hecho hasta más –ríe– en sí, fue muy insistente al asegurarme de que con él, ellos estarían bien y ya ven, hasta trabaja horas extras con alguien –termina su trago.

Luka ¿Porqué aceptaste que los más jóvenes fueran a distinto país?

Luka: ¡Yo no acepte! por mi hubiera sido solo Kaito y Len, ¡Ellas debieron quedarse conmigo y Meiko! –cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia.

Kaito ¿Nunca te has planteado andar con todas las Vocaloid a la vez así como Len pensó que le decías?

Kaito: –Mientras recibe un conjunto de miradas pesadas– ehm, no, no, jamás haría algo como eso –con señas indica que cambien de pregunta.

Rin y Len, ya viendo los últimos episodios, ¿No les parece extraño enamorarse de alguien tan igual a ustedes, físicamente hablando?

Rin: Realmente no somos tan iguales, solo somos rubios y ya.

Len: Somos distintos completamente.

Miku: ¿Entonces lo confirman? –Miku aparece por detrás espantando al par y provocando que sus rostros se vuelvan de un rojo brilloso.

Miku, Si te dieran control total de la cafetería para decorar. ¿Qué harías?

Miku: Pues, a mí me gusta como se ve. Posiblemente haría cambios en lo que es la casa, hacerla más viva –sonriendo– tener las ventanas más abiertas y poner más cosas coloridas.

Ángel: Es para relajarse, no para cansar la vista Miku –toma lugar al lado de ella– sería bueno pero para sus cuartos.

Miku: En ese caso déjame decorar tu cuarto –voltea a verle al tiempo que le presiona la mejilla con su dedo índice– ¿Y qué tiene de malo colores más claros? Igual a ti te hace falta un poco más de color.

Ángel: Si, uso más colores… no soy un darketo o emo –mirándola sin oponer resistencia al dedo de la chica– pero los reservo para cuando no trabajo.

Miku: Entonces debemos salir más, quiero ver cómo te vistes para algo que no sea trabajo.

Para ese momento el par se dedica a seguir su conversación ignorando la entrevista por completo.

N/A:  
Aún a pesar de mis altibajos emocionales, debo decir que me siento satisfecho a cómo va este mi fanfiction en su versión 4-5. La primera versión era bastante distinta a esta y con una idea muy vaga y actualmente no solamente he agregado a más Vocaloid sino que he tratado de profundizar más en sus historias así como dar más peso al OC mexicano sin dejar atrás a las estrellas de la historia, los Vocaloid, los cuales irán tomando momentos de protagonismos y haré lo posible para desarrollar más su historia, que por lo que han visto ya se han ido mostrando sus verdaderos colores e intenciones. Espero me acompañen en este proyecto que sigo empujando con amor para mi Fandom principal y favorito.


	9. Capítulo 8 El callejón

Viernes en la mañana, en un parque rodeado de árboles observamos a Ángel trotando por un camino de tierra, se le nota que evita presionar mucho su tobillo lastimado, ya no porta el aparato de días anteriores, luce un pants con vista de tenerlo de hace años y una playera sin mangas holgada que deja a la vista parte de su pecho y tórax. Se detiene mientras mira a su espalda a Miku tratando de mantener el ritmo. A la joven no se le ve cansada pero se mantiene un paso más calmada a comparación del mexicano. Ella lleva un short corto de color blanco y un top deportivo de color turquesa, encima de ello una sudadera abierta por enfrente la cual se le notaba bastante más grande que la misma Miku y casualmente era prácticamente igual al pants que llevaba Ángel.

–Ah, ah –la peli verde se detiene al lado del mexicano.– ¿Te está molestando el tobillo Ángel? –Para evitar enfriarse se queda haciendo movimientos de pierna como el chico le había instruido.

–¿Mh? –Había estado mirando detenidamente a su acompañante, en su opinión lucía bastante bien su cuerpo con esa ropa, cosa que le dijo antes de salir y ahora lo reafirmaba.

Tardando un poco en reaccionar, sólo pudo mostrar una sonrisa mientras reanudaba el trote– no, solo revisaba un poco, ¿Tú cómo te sientes? Luego de esta caminata podemos hacer lo otro, ah –pasa la mano por su espalda para tomar una botella que trae atorada en un compartimento que a su vez está amarrado a su cadera– disculpa que sólo haya preparado una bebida, ya ves que cierta personita, me tanteó tres días con que venía y a la mera hora hasta roncaba –bebe un trago para luego tratar de guardarla.

–Mh no me acostumbraba al horario ya te lo dije –arrebata la botella para tomar de la misma manera que el chico y mientras saboreaba el ligero toque dulce de aquella agua le dedicó un guiño a su amigo, le gustaba cómo se veía y por lo que Ángel dijo al dejar la cafetería ella le provocaba lo mismo– anda, guárdala Ángel –lanza el envase para luego acomodarse la sudadera y avanzar recordando que él mismo se la dio al darse cuenta que varios varones la miraban a lo lejos, eso fue una gran señal y ahora esa prenda pasaría a ser suya– tu sudadera es bastante cómoda.

–Lo sé, aunque no la uso mucho –Ángel rascó su nuca al tiempo que acomodaba lo necesario para reanudar el trote y quedar al lado de ella –al agua le puse algunas sales, así nos sirve más –mantiene el paso – ok, llegamos al centro del parque, estiramos un poco y nos regresamos a casa, ya es buena hora –alza la mirada para observar un reloj que se encontraba en un edificio haciéndolo visible en todo el parque, apuntaba cuarto para las ocho, luego bajaría la mirada y daría un rápido vistazo a la joven volviendo a ver su figura en movimiento.

–Es buen ejercicio Ángel ¿Si te ayuda con tu tobillo? –avanzando a la par de él, se estaba enorgulleciendo de que su físico desviara tanto la mirada de Ángel, se sentía bien.

–En parte es algo ligero es sólo para mantenerlo en condición mientras sana, tú me dijiste igual que tenían que estar en forma ¿No? ¿Qué ejercicios hacían allá? –Se acercaban a una zona del parque que tenía aparatos básicos para ejercitarse.

Baja el trote para luego entrar junto con su compañera a la zona de los aparatos, notando que había algunas mujeres mayores charlando en una banca, al parecer habían terminado su rutina y aprovechaban el rato para descansar– bueno, lo básico, un poco en el gimnasio en aparatos de correr, algo de yoga y Pilates y … –Dirigió su mirada de vuelta hacia el mexicano solo para encontrar al joven ya realizando algunos estiramientos en las piernas y con ello resaltando su trasero sin darse cuenta de ello. – Ehm… ¿Esti-estiramientos? –Esa escena la grabaría en su mente por bastante tiempo, pero alcanzó a escuchar unas risillas producidas por las señoras que habían dejado su charla para clavar la mirada en el joven.

–Sólo lo hago para revisar que no tenga nada malo, ¿Pilates dices? jamás entendí aquello, ¿No me acompañaras Miku? –Se había quedado en una posición que facilitaba la mirada de las presentes.

Miraba de reojo al grupo, estaban mirando al joven de una forma obscena, ahí comprendió el sentimiento que tuvo Ángel con los mirones de antes –tsk ah… si claro –ocultó el enojo y decidió mostrar a los que les vieran que el mexicano estaba con ella– ¿No crees que debes hacer unas abdominales? –se colocó al frente para sentarse y quedar al nivel del joven. Su plan consistía de sentarse en sus piernas para mostrar un acercamiento de ambos mientras ayudaba al joven.

–Mh, bueno en si es parte de la rutina –ignoraba por completo las miradas y risas pensando de que eran por la conversación, así que siguiendo la recomendación se colocó en la posición adecuada enfrente de la joven– Ahora... entrelaza las piernas Miku, si quieres usa mi sudadera para que no te ensucies.

Aunque el plan principal de la Vocaloid no funcionó hubo bastantes premios secundarios; durante los estiramientos de ambos la Vocaloid tuvo bastantes oportunidades de tener "acercamientos" con el joven varios de ellos derivaron en un sonrojo de una o ambas partes y con la consiguiente charla amena que ya empezaba a poner en un modo muy enojado a las espectadoras y a otros que iban llegando a realizar algunos ejercicios, al final de todo el par ya se preparaban para irse.

–Entonces, ¿esto es todo? –La joven se acomodaba la sudadera mientras seguía a Ángel, se quedaba atrás a propósito para mantener checadas al grupo de "arpías viejas" que estaban fijando su mirada en el mexicano.

–Claro, ya tenemos que regresar así nos dará tiempo de bañarnos para luego desayunar –por su parte Ángel miraba con cierta molestia a un grupo de señores que actuaban de la misma manera que las mujeres, pero enfocados en la peli verde, hacían gesticulaciones entre ellos provocando su enojo y con ello que no prestará atención al camino y a la par de su compañera se cruzaran los pies de ambos cayendo primero Ángel y luego sobre de él Miku.

–¡Miku! –El mexicano alcanza a atraparla quedando más pegados que antes, más el rostro de la joven mostraba una ligera molestia así que de inmediato él le ayudó a levantarse y revisarla. Notó un daño en el tobillo que estaba rojo. –Di-disculpa Miku, –se sentía muy culpable sin saber que también ella había contribuido– debemos apurarle a la casa –decía mientras revisaba el tobillo preocupado.

–N-no, estoy bien, en serio –el gesto de dolor fue más que nada por un golpe ligero al caer sobre del mexicano, Miku se culpaba también por el accidente y creía que lo correcto sería decirle que no tenía nada de seriedad pero al acomodarse para decirlo lo notó ofreciendo su espalda para llevarla. Miró con incredulidad la forma en que su "amigo" se desvivía por ella al grado de sonrojarla de nuevo y, con eso podría dar una buena señal de advertencia a los mirones.– No, debería pero… –tocó su tobillo– no me gustaría lastimarme peor y luego no poder ayudarte.

Dicho esto se acomodó sobre la espalda de él usando su cuello como lugar para rodearlo con los brazos y de forma totalmente automática pegar su humanidad a la de Ángel. – Sólo ten cuidado, sostenme de las piernas, no más arriba –ríe, aunque por dentro no le importaría que lo hiciera.

–Si, de eso no te pre-preocupes –al notar la suavidad de la joven en su espalda le fue imposible no delatarse con un respingo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo caso a la recomendación de Miku usó sus brazos como soporte para las piernas de la joven, ayudando a que se acomodara de mejor manera para avanzar.– Sólo aguanta poco, me apurare –al levantarse emprendió la marcha con mayor rapidez con el afán de tardar lo menos posible para llegar a casa y curar a su "amiga".

–Si, yo aguanto lo necesario –con una sonrisa de victoria y ya estando a una distancia prudente voltea a ver al público que tenían hace poco para despedirse con un gesto de mano y aumentando la sonrisa, provocando una furia total en aquellas señoras y un resentimiento profundo en los jóvenes.

Todo había salido de la mejor manera posible así que luego de quitar el envase que estorbaba en su abrazo procedió a charlar de nuevo con Ángel, tratando en ocasiones de hacerlo casi al oído causando que el pobre chico temblara o cambiara su tono de voz ante ello, ella misma se sorprendía del como actuaba, con este chico todo iba fluyendo y se le hacía casi normal. Así la caminata fue bastante ligera y en poco llegaron a su hogar donde para sorpresa de ambos se encontraba un par de chicos afuera de un automóvil, tomando fotos de la entrada.

–Eso no es normal, ¿verdad Ángel? –La joven no comprendía pero sentía algo malo en esos jóvenes.

–No, esos chicos son los que andan molestando a Len, no huele nada bien –se acerca como si nada pero al verlo los chicos simulan y se alejan un poco no sin antes reír mientras señalan a la japonesa que está cargando Ángel.

–Pues yo si le daba –uno de los fresas dijo a sus cuates para después gritarle a Miku–, ¡Ey niña! Por qué andar sobre un buey cuando puedes andar en mi nave –buscando su atención señalando el auto último modelo– ¿Y si dejas ese trabajo y al jefe de pacotilla para jugar con nosotros? Verás que te encantarán nuestro juegos –ríe mientras se sostiene de su compañero delatando que se encontraban tomados.

–¡Pero qué te pasa estúpido! –Miku volteaba al chico mientras soltaba un brazo y usaba la mano libre para dedicar una grosería con el dedo de medio, ciertamente se sentía más segura con su Ángel y en parte no planeaba permitir que alguien volviera a decir algo negativo de él– ¡Yo jamás andaría con unos bebés y menos borrachos! Y para que te informes Ángel es mucho más… –La joven se detuvo al sentir la mano del mexicano en la propia –¿Ángel?

– Gracias por defenderme, ¿Puedes sostenerte de pie? –Mientras los chicos se burlaban de los gritos de Miku, Ángel le ayudó a colocarse en la puerta de la cafetería.– En estos casos, no es necesario que tú te rebajes a su nivel Miku –Le dedica una caricia al cabello y mejilla en señal de agradecimiento para luego ir directo hacía el par de borrachos– Creo que este par no sabe respetar a una bella jovencita así que es mejor darles una lección. –Su rostro se tornó de un enojo retenido a una furia provocando un sentimiento de miedo en ambos infractores, que aún afectados por las bebidas alcohólicas pensaron hacer frente al joven más eso fue imposible ya que antes de reaccionar ya tenían sus gargantas atrapadas por las manos del joven que, con cierta facilidad los pudo retener contra el vehículo.– Ahora, par de niñatos, anteriormente les hubiera dado una paliza que hasta sus hijos hubieran nacidos mareados, pero acá a esta bella mujer no le voy a mostrar algo tan salvaje, si me hacen el favor pende… –recordó el regaño sobre el no excederse en sus modismos y malas palabras– digo, me hacen el favor de pedir una disculpa y largarse. –Arrastró a los jóvenes para dejarlos en el suelo.– Los escuchamos.

Miku se mostró sorprendida por el arranque de Ángel, pensando que los golpearía pero de nueva cuenta sólo uso su fuerza para retenerlos y darles una buena lección. Además estaba defendiéndola de una forma que no era propia de un amigo, eso hasta ella lo notaba.– ¿Y bien? – De igual manera mostró su mejor rostro de enojo contra los chicos aumentando el factor miedo en ellos, era suficiente con el chico pero ahora al ver a semejante joven capaz de mostrar una mirada de furia contra ellos fue demasiado por lo que luego de gritar perdón salieron corriendo a su vehículo y huir de la zona. – ¡Anden huyan par de cobardes! –Reía al tiempo que estos huían.– ¡Gracias Ángel! –Voltea a ver a su defensor y este le responde de misma manera sonriendo.– ¿Puedo agradecerte? –Se le había ocurrido una excelente idea, así que se acercó al chico mientras acomodaba su cabello por detrás de la oreja.

También le causo gracia el comportamiento pero su risa cambió al escuchar la petición, no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta, pero decidió asentir no notando nada malo o extraño– Si, pero no creo ha-haber –antes de poder terminar la frase la Vocaloid ya se encontraba halando su rostro hacia los labios de ella para dedicarle un corto beso en la mejilla y luego entrar al edificio– ¿Eh? –el pobre chico, se quedó totalmente paralizado por aquel efecto.

–Un beso sería lo más adecuado ¿No? –Voltea a verlo sonriendo mostrando de igual manera su sonrojo.– ¡Vamos! que nos esperan –avanza rápido hacia el primer piso, al subir a la sala la nota vacía extrañada por aquello revisa más con la mirada– ¿Chicos? ¿Hola? –Mira a sus espaldas para ver subir a un Ángel sonrosado– ¿N-No estaban abajo verdad? –Nerviosa de que les hayan visto en ese momento.

– No, ya nos hubieran dicho algo –Recordando lo anterior –¿No se habrán quedado dormidos?– Avanza hasta quedar al lado de la peli verde –Mh…– Coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Miku– mh… –La miraba de reojo, enseñando una leve sonrisa.– Posiblemente debamos dejar que duerman más.

¿Lo estaba escuchando bien? ¿Ángel insinuando algo?– Oh, si quieres vamos abajo –podrían pasar otro rato solo ellos dos, no es que hicieran o buscaran algo más que esa compañía, eso le gustaba a Miku y bastante, así que le sonrío de vuelta –cocinamos y charlamos, más… –Pasa la mano del mexicano a su otro hombro para quedar un poco más cerca. –Vamos.

Al momento de dar la vuelta para ir a hacer su actividad matutina la puerta del cuarto de Len se abre de golpe, saliendo de ella visiblemente agitado mientras acomodaba los botones de su camisa seguido de Rin que estaba levantando el cuello de su blusa tratando de ocultar algo, ambos llevaban encima el chaleco que le correspondía al otro. Esa escena provocó una mirada burlona de parte de Ángel y Miku que se amplió cuando el par de rubios vieron que los habían atrapado. El par de mayor edad les señaló el sillón y luego todos se sentaron quedando frente a frente.

–No, no hicimos nada malo –Len fue el primero en hablar luego del silencio incomodo.

–Nadie dijo eso… –Miku suspira mientras se acomoda en el sillón- Len, Meiko nos pidió que te estuviéramos controlado y Rin… –Le mira– también te dijo que fueras despacio.

La joven bufa, sabía que Miku solo hacía el papel que le pidió la mayor.– Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estábamos juntos, nada grave paso –no decía por completo la verdad, habiendo aprovechado que ambas maids habían ido por el pan para desayunar pudo ir a donde Len al principio, con la intención de charlar solamente pero obviamente se trataba de aquel joven que se le dificultaba el "controlarse" así que decidió ayudarle, empezando por unas caricias suaves y hasta eso, inocentes.

El problema es que ella también tiene esa curiosidad de experimentar y se dejó llevar empezando un juego entre ambos en la cama de Len, sus manos ya no exploraban zonas tan visibles, poco a poco sabían donde tocar y donde tener cuidado. Los labios de ambos se encontraban pocas veces, se perdían en el cuello y un poco más abajo dejando un par de marcas visibles.– Je na-nada paso jeje –el haber recordado esas escenas hicieron que Rin se perdiera momentáneamente en su fantasía.

– ¿Ey? ¿Hola? –Ángel trataba de llamar la atención de la rubia pero esta estaba completamente ida– Se descompuso tu hermana, Miku. –Volteaba a ver a la Vocaloid peli verde.

Miku suspira ante eso y solo atina a palmearle el hombro– no creo sea eso –a veces Ángel le sorprendía y en otras le causaba un poco de risa su nula visión de los sentimientos femeninos.– Pero igual Len, con lo que pasó no creo que quieras que debamos contarle a Meiko que…

–Antes de eso –Len ataja la frase que su hermana diría –nos dirán ¿Cómo van ustedes? – Rin, astutamente le había contado una forma de revertir un regaño y esto era lanzar el paquete a ellos. Da un codazo a Rin para que le apoye esperando sacarla del sueño.

La rubia reaccionó y al ver la situación y el gesto de su pareja entendió lo que buscaba– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! cierto, Luka podría interesarle el saber que tienes un nuevo amigo Miku, ¿No crees?

–¿Luka? –Ángel se quedó pensativo– ¿La chica peli rosada que me hizo énfasis de cuidar a Rin y Miku?, ¿Qué problema con ella?

–Creo, todo esto se puede quedar en un pequeño secreto ¿No? –Juntaba las manos rogando por su favor.– ¿Verdad Ángel? –Voltea a verle pidiendo apoyo con la mirada.

–Mh… bueno, no diremos nada –mira de reojo a los rubios– sólo por favor cierren la puerta –ríe– y no quiero andar despertando por algún grito o algo así. –Provocó que la parejita se sonrojara y con ello perdieran el control de la conversación –en fin, supongo que las chicas salieron por el pan, así que vamos Miku debemos cocinar.

–¿No querrás decir bañarse? –Rin se tapa la nariz y hace gestos con la mano– ¿En serio solo estaban haciendo ejercicio? –No iba a dejar que ganaran.

Miku se levanta y hala al mexicano por el brazo– pues tardaremos en hacerles el desayuno y… –voltea a ver a su hermana– si olemos así es porque estuvo cargándome de regreso a casa bajo el sol de la mañana –se da cuenta que eso último se puede malinterpretar pero al momento de querer remediarlo Rin y Len ya habían escapado a la planta baja, dejando a ella y a Ángel en un silencio.

–Al menos no les dijiste que fingiste lo de tu tobillo o si no nos iba peor –pone su mano en el hombro de Miku– bien, hay que apurarle sino luego se quejan de que tienen hambre. –Avanza hacia el pasillo que va a su cuarto.

–Si… ¡¿Eh?! –Su rostro se pone totalmente brillante en una tonalidad roja cuando escucha esas palabras– ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? –Iba a entrar a su cuarto pero ahora solo miraba fijamente al mexicano.

–Caíste sobre mi… revise tu tobillo, solo algo raspado te cargué por seguridad pero igual... –se aclara la garganta y gesticula "me gusto" antes de meterse mostrando que estaba más rojo que la misma Miku.

–Le… le... gusto… en-entonces... le gustó que yo… y… él… –Se mete de inmediato al cuarto cerrando la puerta mientras trata de calmarse– bueno... no dijo que YO le gusto sino que le gustó… lo que hicimos... y... me… ¡aghh! Debo calmarme, no apresures las cosas. –Se dirige al baño para tomar la requerida ducha y a la vez pensar sobre lo que paso.

Dejando de lado a esta jovencita, pasa un poco de tiempo, las maids llegaron casi al momento de que Miku y Ángel terminaban el desayuno, con diversas charlas la mañana se fue volando, Miku pidió a Rin el tomar su descanso juntas y ella al ver a la peli verde tan emocionada de ello no pudo rehusarse. Las maids de igual manera se encontraban auxiliando a una familia cuando de pronto.

– ¡Yuju! ¿Alguien aquí? –Josué entraba tranquilamente por la puerta principal, seguido por una señora que iba directo al mostrador– ¿Primo?

El ambiente se tensó cuando el joven entró pero de igual manera trataron de seguir actuando como si nada por lo que Len atendió a la señora de manera muy amable mientras Ángel se hacía cargo de su pariente.

–¿Vienes a trabajar, pedir perdón o a qué? –Actuando fríamente.

–No seas así… vine mhh, bueno vine a ver si podíamos hablar tranquilamente y a cobrar el nuevo vestido que le hice a esa –mantenía el odio y forma despectiva hacia Miku.

–Mi - ku, aunque te cueste –saca su billetera para entregarle un par de billetes –incluyo el día que trabajaste y no descuento los que no.

–Ángel, la señora me pide que le ayude a llevar la caja de galletas –Len interrumpió al par sin siquiera mirar a Josué. –Regreso en unos minutos– sale del lugar ayudando a la dama.

Josué miró al rubio salirse, evitando no delatarse– Ay, pero que bonito trabajan ya aquí, ¿No?

–Es algo que nos ha costado… –Observaba por la ventana el trayecto de Len cuando de pronto el mismo auto de la mañana se detiene cerca– No, puede ser –el mexicano intuye que va a pasar algo y trata de salir, solo para que su camino sea obstruido por su primo con la excusa de que desea charlar, todo parece cámara lenta mientras ve como el grupo de fresas atrapan al rubio y huyen con él, ya cuando Ángel logra salir es demasiado tarde, se escuchan los gritos de Miku y Rin que vieron todo desde la terraza. Debe actuar rápido debe hacer algo ya. Las maids le gritan para que note a Josué tratando de huir– ¡Eso si que no bastardo! –Poco le importo quien era para poder taclearlo y detenerlo– Dime qué carajo tienes que ver con esto, ¡Responde!

–Él y yo teníamos un trato, si solo se hubiera cogido a las dos esto no estaría pasando, ¡TÚ Y ÉL TIENEN TODA LA CULPA! –Trataba de reír, orgulloso de su victoria pero solo lágrimas podía sacar, se estaba condenando a algo peor y a perder a su primo para siempre. Pero ahora al menos dañaría a quienes creía que lo alejaron más de él.

–¡Len! ¡Len! Dime donde esta –Rin lloraba a pulmón abierto, Miku la sostenía mostrando un rostro igual de preocupado– ¡Dímelo! –No sabía si podía aguantar si le pasaba algo.

–Ángel, llamaré a la policía –Maribel sacaba su celular mientras Fabiola se acercaba para detener al causante.

– Si, creo es… –El jefe mira a su primo– son ese grupito de fresas ¿Verdad? –Mira a Rin destrozada y a Miku tratando de consolarla, se prometió ayudarles y lo haría. –Chicas, les encargo a este desgraciado –se levanta permitiendo que las Vocaloid y Faby puedan atrapar al chico– nada más no lo lastimen mucho sino la policía se las llevará también –revisa que tiene sus llaves y toma su celular para acercarse a la peli verde y colocarlo en su bolsa –voy a ir por él, regreso en un rato.

– Pero… –Miku estaba enojada, tal vez no tanto como Rin pero aún a pesar de todo Len seguía siendo parte de su familia y ahora su Ángel iría a arriesgarse también– ¿No podemos esperar a la policía? Se que espantaste a dos… pero vi que eran más Ángel –apretaba el brazo de Josué más que nada por desquite.

–Si, pero se dónde andan, o al menos se dónde se reúnen a menudo –se dirige a Rin– ahorita traigo a tu novio ¿Ok? solo no llores… –Acomoda el moño de la jovencita antes de salir hacia su vehículo.

La pequeña rubia trataba de confiar en el mexicano, tal vez no le caía bien del todo pero no había nadie más que les ayudara sin contar que su hermana si confiaba en el jefe. –Snif… si… tráelo por favor.

Ángel corrió como pudo hasta su vehículo, explicó brevemente al dueño del estacionamiento de la situación y salió a toda velocidad. Desde ya hace algo de tiempo había tenido problemas con ese grupo de "juniors" que por tener padres de dinero siempre hacían lo que quisieran. En más de una ocasión tuvo que ir a una pequeña hacienda propiedad del más joven a cobrar por algunos destrozos que habían perpetrado en su negocio o en el de otros vecinos que, por miedo no lo hacían, tanto es así que hasta los encargados de cuidar y limpiar la zona lo conocían. Pasado una media hora llegó al lugar, estacionando su auto lejos miro la zona.

"Ahora Len, aguanta"…


	10. Capítulo 9 Consecuencias

Ángel avanzaba por las calles de la zona, la mayoría de las casas eran de personas de buena posición económica pero a la vez pocas eran usadas por los dueños, la mayoría las tenían para rentarlas y obtener mejores ganancias. Una de ellas era usada como bodega y a la vez de escondite del grupo que tenía a Len. Pronto el mexicano se encontraba en una puerta pequeña, en la parte trasera del lugar que buscaba.

–Veamos si me sigue recordando –se acomoda el cuello y respira hondo, de alguna manera luego se cobrará con el rubio si todo sale bien por el momento procede a tocar la puerta. A pocos minutos sale un jovencito bastante apuesto, ataviado de un coqueto traje de maid– hola Fernando, disculpa, ¿no sabes si el bruto de tu hermano anda ahí dentro?

El pequeño abrió los ojos maravillado ante la persona que estaba en su puerta– ¡Si! oh... digo –trata de fingir demencia –no, ¿Cómo crees? aquí no ha venido. –Pronto vio el rostro del cavernícola frente al suyo con un rostro nada amistoso y sucumbe– M-me dijeron que dijera que no había nadie… trajeron a un chico rubio y creo le van a hacer daño y me dijeron que si les ayudaba me dejarían jugar con él y es que esta muy lindo y es que…

Ángel alza la mirada para ver en el patio el auto que usaron así también el otro de la mañana– no te preocupes, te deberé un pastel y una comida con ese chico rubio si todo sale bien pero debemos hacer parecer que entre a la fuerza –respira hondo y se da la vuelta para meter un golpe contundente al joven que se desmaya aún con una sonrisa por el trato, dejando un escalofrío a Ángel– este y su gusto por los golpes…

Poco a poco avanza por partes del lugar, llegando a una parte que parecía destinada para uso de salón de fiestas, reviso si alguien podría verlo y solo miró una zona de construcción al otro lado donde se estaba planeando un edificio o casa pero lo importante primero. Se asomó por una ventana para ver a Len en el centro tirado. Desde ese lugar no podía ver si estaba lastimado o no así que revisó la posición del grupo; contaba cinco en la entrada los cuales estaban tomando y charlando entre ellos para luego irse hacia uno de los vehículos y poner música a todo volumen. Esto fue aprovechado por el chico para romper una ventana y entrar a por el Vocaloid. –Len, Len, – Mueve al joven y este responde en un principio asustado pero al ver de quien se trataba su miedo se calmó. Su rostro mostraba un poco de daño, al parecer no planeaban dañarlo sino, ya estaría en una condición peor.

–Nos vamos de aquí, por la parte trasera –no deseaba provocar algo peor así que caminaron hacia la ventana donde, aprovechando los vidrios rotos quitaron la atadura de las manos del Vocaloid.

–Ellos iban a llamarte, creo querían traerte acá, ¿Tanto te odian? –avanzando por el patio entre algunos arbustos.

–Digamos que soy el único que no les anda tolerando sus payasadas, pero ¿Por qué a ti? no me digas que se enteraron. –Al momento que salen de los arbustos notan que la música se apagó.– Shh… se dieron cuenta ya –tratan de regresar a su escondite pero con un grito se da por terminado su escape silencioso, una camioneta cierra su escape, dejando al par acorralados mientras el grupo se aproxima, dos llevaban bat y los restantes iban con las manos vacías seguros por ser más.– Pues, aquí ya es defendernos ¿Puedes?.

–Si, pero mejor si me consigues un bat –el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de quedar como el inútil ni mucho menos de que volvieran a golpearlo.

–¿Algo más jefe?... Bueno planeaba hacerlo de todas formas.

A continuación la pelea se desarrolla, el par trata de defenderse de la mejor manera pero la diferencia numérica se empieza a hacer presente. Ángel logra desarmar al par con bates pero en el proceso termina golpeado en su tobillo provocando que no pueda mantenerse bien y ahora tenga que lidiar así. Por su parte Len tiene problemas peleando con dos a la vez y ya está acumulando bastantes golpes.

–Agh… agh –el mexicano acaba de golpear a uno de los chicos dejando su rostro marcado, Ángel ya presentaba bastantes marcas de la pelea, más no entendía que pasaba, comúnmente un buen susto servía para que los chicos huyeran en esta ocasión tenían algo raro algo que los hacía más agresivos y valientes– Len, creo tendremos que huir… estos andan drogados y no van a caer –jala al rubio antes de que otro tipo lo golpee por la espalda.

–¿Y cómo lo haremos? que no creo nos dejen ir así nada más… –Encorvado cubriendo su vientre, miraba de reojo al pelinegro solo para ver que estaba igual lastimado y su tobillo lo tenía temblando.– ¿Crees correr? –Va caminando hacia atrás buscando ganar terreno.

– Yo veré eso… –Imitando al rubio– en cuanto veas la oportunidad salimos por la parte de atrás verás a un "vestido" y por ahí la puerta –aprovecha un ataque más de los fresas para forcejear, buscando hacer tiempo– ¡Anda Vete! –Ve que el grupo planea atajar al rubio y para ello toma al chico con el cual forcejea y lo arroja sobre de ellos.

El par huye a cómo puede del patio, entrando a donde se encontraba la puerta trasera. Tal y como había pensado Ángel los jóvenes agresores impulsados por la droga se recuperaron y les dieron alcance al tiempo que estaban ya en la puerta Len logró salir antes, seguido del mexicano pero cuando trató de salir fue atacado por última vez por uno de los chicos, tuvo que patearlo y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

–Aquí ya no podrán… –Camina lento– estamos en la calle, Len ¿Puedes hablar? ¿No te quitaron el celular?

El rubio se trataba de recuperar luego de semejante experiencia, los golpes los sentía muy profundo y él mismo juraría que tenía algo roto por lo menos– ¿Eh? no, lo dejé en la cafetería… ¿No crees vengan?– Nota a su jefe que cae al suelo de rodillas, mostrando el mango de un cuchillo pegado en la parte baja de su espalda, su camisa se teñía de sangre mientras le volteaba a ver con una aparente calma.

–Bueno, creo tengo un pequeño problema –empezaba a sentirse mareado y de lo poco que recuerda era ver al rubio acercarse a él.

Paremos un poco esto, regresando a la cafetería un poco después de la salida de Ángel. Las chicas entraron juntas manteniendo al pariente del mexicano a raya más Rin que se encontraba ya en un estado de furia en contra del chico.

–¡Sí le llega a pasar algo grave te las verás conmigo! –Rin se había colocado en la puerta para resguardarla por orden de Miku la cual revisaba los dos celulares que habían dejado uno de Len y otro de Ángel.– Miku ¿Si lo dejo?

La peli verde asiente mientras se lo entrega y le apoya para cuidar de la puerta– no comprendo porque también él dejo el suyo. – Lo revisaba tratando de aguantarse de revisarlo, pensaba que no era el momento pero igual era una buena oportunidad.

Chicas, ya llamé a la policía –Fabiola salía de la cocina para luego mirar el lugar– dicen que irán a la zona donde este idiota –golpea a Josué en la nuca– dijo que estarían, luego vendrán por este si es que pueden comprobar que está implicado. –Busca con la mirada a su novia que había subido a la sala al recibir una llamada.

–¿Crees lleguen a tiempo? –Rin apretaba fuerte el celular de Len mientras una mezcla de enojo y de preocupación explotaba en su mente y voltea a ver al traidor cambiando su rostro por uno de furia para aventarse en contra de él sólo para ser detenida por Miku. –¡Si se te ocurrió mentirnos! ¿Miku? Suéltame deberíamos estar dando su merecido a este tipejo. –La pequeña rubia es mantenida sin tocar el suelo con bastante esfuerzo de parte de su hermana.

–De eso se harán cargo la policía, esto ya es más de lo que podemos manejar, esperemos a que Ángel logre sacarlo y verás que todo estará bien. –Se repetía mentalmente que no pasaría nada, que él solucionaría todo y que esto solo sería un mal recuerdo– anda… debemos esperar solamente.

Logrando calmarla pasa un poco de tiempo, en el cual Maribel baja con un rostro preocupado, va con su novia y susurra algo mientras mostraba preocupación, conversaron de ello y decidieron decirlo.

–Chicas, una pequeña mala noticia y no es sobre Ángel o Len, empezando de que aquí nuestro querido idiota –Fabiola señala a Josué– sino lo meten a la cárcel se tendrá que ir.

Josué mantenía la cabeza baja y su boca cerrada, en su mente ocurrían gran cantidad de escenarios, ciertamente había hecho tratos de que no hubiera heridos pero había visto que los chicos no se encontraban al cien por ciento posiblemente drogados o tomados y eso le generaba más y más dudas. No escuchó o no quiso escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos.

Maribel hablaba seria –En vez de él tendremos una peor, sólo espero sea temporal –dejaba a Rin y Miku confundidas ¿Qué podría ser peor que Josué?

–¿Nos explicas? –Miku se mostraba bastante confundida, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, se escucha ajetreo afuera provocando que todos volteen.

Se veía a un par de policías avanzando junto con una señora de bastante buen ver, detrás de ella iban un par de jovencitas no mayores que Rin pero a diferencia de la rubia tenían sus cuerpos sumamente desarrollados podían hacer palidecer a Luka o Meiko y esto provocó una alarma en la mente de Rin y en menor parte de Miku. Pero el más afectado fue…

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! –Josué protestaba enérgicamente pero fue detenido de nueva cuenta por el par de empleadas mientras la señora pasaba al lugar y dedicaba una mirada alrededor.

–Por lo que veo Ángel ha mantenido a flote a este bote –los policias pasan luego que ella y sin mediar palabra toman al joven para tratar de llevarlo fuera. –Les dije que solo va a ir a comparecer ya quedamos que él no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

–¡¿Nada?! –Rin pegaba el grito al ver que Josué podría salir sin castigo alguno– ¡Él causo todo, por él se llevaron a Len! –Su rostro mostraba enojo e impotencia, no pensó pasaría eso.

–Tú debes ser… –La señora da unas palmadas y una de las jovencitas que le acompaña le entrega una libreta– Rin… uigh, los nombres de ahora –dedica una mirada casi de burla a la rubia para luego acomodar su cabellera roja y mirar a la peli verde –y tú, mmm, la famosa "Miku" –la barre con la mirada– en serio ¿Qué habrán pensando sus padres? Gabriela, Lucero vayan y dejen sus cosas aquí a las dos empleadas de confianza –señala a Maribel y Fabiola– así mientras esperamos por noticias de su revoltoso primo –actuando muy pedante va hacia detrás de la barra para tomar su lugar.

–¿Perdón? –Miku miraba a la señora con un leve tic provocado por el enojo, pero su palabra fue totalmente ignorada por aquella dama provocando más enojo aún más Fabiola tuvo que indicarle en su susurro que no hiciera nada.

Las jovencitas bajan la cabeza y entregan un par de maletas a las maids, mostrando suma vergüenza ante lo cual las maids indican que no hay problema y antes de subir les dicen a Rin y Miku que suban junto con ellas, al llegar a la sala Miku y Rin muestran su indignación con diversos gestos de enojo pero mudos, exigen saber que está pasando. Mientras "la tía", se quedó murmurando –tan flacas y desabridas estás niñas, no sé porque hacen tanto escándalo –saca una lima y se arregla un pequeño desperfecto en su manicure.

–Ya el jefe debió decirte sobre su familia ¿No? –Fabiola hablaba mientras dejaba las maletas.– En esa no-cita –suelta una leve risa– bueno, ella es la mayor de las tres "tías" de él, bastante detestable y arrogante.

Maribel continuó– las pequeñas vaquitas son inofensivas, pero la señora Victoria tiene en su mente algo raro, por un lado busca que alguna de sus hijas se haga esposa de Ángel.

–Uy… semejante par de pares que tienes de rivales hermanita –dice en tono de burla a su hermana mientras hacía un gesto cerca de la zona del pecho de Miku.– Ellas deben tener casi cuatro veces que tú.

–No creo le interese eso… –segura de sí misma por ciertos actitudes que ha notado en el mexicano– ¿No crees que debas amarrar mejor a tu rubio? –regreso el golpe a rin– y… ahí sí ni puedes iniciar la pelea. –Rematándola ahora mira a las maids– es por eso de las herencias ya me lo dijo e igual que no le interesa alguna, pero ¿Qué piensa hacer con Josué?

Rin se avienta contra de Miku molesta por la victoria en palabras y empieza a molestarla picando su vientre y cadera, a lo cual ella trata de defenderse tratando de escuchar lo que le dirán en respuesta.

–Es obvio –Fabiola responde– es su sobrino y además supongo quiere sacarle toda la información antes de mandarlo a casa.

Fabiola se sienta en el sillón riendo por el comportamiento de ambas Vocaloid– no sé cómo no pensó en que se enterarían… si parece que esa familia tiene ojos acá –suspira fingiendo seriedad.

–Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de que ella vendría? –Rin había formulado esa pregunta a raíz de lo último que dijo Faby, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo un grito ahogado se escuchó en la parte baja.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de las Vocaloid, Rin trató de apresurarse a bajar pero se sorprendió al ver que Miku había cortado camino al saltar directo por encima del sillón en vez de dar vuelta, al llegar a la cafetería se veía a un policía hablando por el radio mientras las jovencitas se abrazaban mutuamente preocupadas, el grito había provenido de Victoria que actuaba como damisela en desgracia.

–Oficial –la peli verde toma la mano de su hermana y avanza junto con ella, la mano le temblaba pero trataba de que su voz no mostrará lo mismo, había sentido algo, algo que no fue bueno y tenía que preguntar.– Disculpe, somos… –No podía decir cualquier cosa, si decía amigas era probable no les dijeran nada sólo un familiar podía…

–Soy la novia del chico que se llevaron y ella es la n-o-v-i-a del quien fue a buscarlo –al ver que su hermana dudo, tuvo que tomar la fuerza y hablar por ambas igual estaba nerviosa con lo que había pasado y al ver actuar así a ella decidió apoyarla.

Está de más decir que la declaración provocó una cara de susto mayor en la señora, una cara de alegría en las maids y en las "vaquitas" mientras que en Miku hubo un sonrojo pero no nervios, no era el tiempo de eso.

–¡Oh! bueno, me alegra ver que el joven Ángel se haya conseguido al fin alguien, es bastante amable con nuestro café matutino, pero lamento decirles, mis compañeros llegaron al lugar y al buscar encontraron a ambos –ve que van hablar pero hace un gesto con el dedo y prosigue– ambos estaban golpeados, fueron llevados en una patrulla al hospital que esta como a una media hora, el rubio lo reportan estable pero Ángel… –toma un poco de aire– tenía un arma blanca clavada por la espalda bastante cerca del hígado, perdió bastante sangre y ahorita deben estarlo revisando. Mis compañeros se comunicarán en cuanto haya noticias, nosotros debemos ir a levantar el acta –hace un gesto con la cabeza y sale del lugar mientras la señora Victoria lo acompaña.

–Oh… Len… –Baja la cabeza empezando a maldecirlo en voz baja– fue tu culpa, pero tenías que estar de caliente –poco a poco sus lágrimas caían por la preocupación que sentía y ahí sintió la mano de su hermana perder fuerza, volteo a verle y la vio en shock.– ¡Miku!

El pensamiento de felicidad que había provocado Rin al decir algo tan directo fue eliminado con la noticia de la salud de Ángel, estaba mal, estaba herido, lejos de ella y todo por ser el bueno por querer ayudarles, ahora sentía un dolor agudo en ella, ¿Porqué no lo detuvo? debieron esperar… Su mano es apretada por Rin, no. Si no hubiera ido muy probable eso le hubiera pasado a Len, seguía molesta con él pero era como su hermano y además la persona especial de Rin, no hubiera querido que ella sufriera lo que estaba sufriendo ahora. –Rin, Rin, él… esta… –La rubia la abraza tratando de ayudarle a soportar ese dolor.

–Será que mejor suban –una de las primas del mexicano les habla, se mostraba igual preocupada.

–Lamento lo que ocurre, pero ya escucharon –Fabiola se acerca al par de Vocaloid– Len está estable y pues del jefe ya ven, es aguantador. Amor… trae unas cuantas, creo harán falta.

Maribel va a la cocina por unas cuantas cervezas y un par de jugos para las menores, al subir a la sala ya su pareja la esperaba. Las primas estaban en la mesa al tanto de sus celulares por si su madre les daba noticias y en el sillón estaban Rin y Miku abrazadas, la peli verde no dejaba de llorar mientras que la rubia trataba de calmarla pero igual estaba baja de ánimos y no podía hacer mucho. Fabiola abraza a su pareja cuando sube y le ayuda a repartir las bebidas, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta ya pasadas un par de horas, Miku ya calmada tomaba lentamente de la bebida alcohólica mientras hablaba con Rin sobre lo que harían cuando regresaran, las maids conversaban con las primas y las ponían al tanto. Esa pequeña calma fue interrumpida por el celular de Len, esto le hizo recordar a la rubia de que ella lo tenía, se trataba de Kaito. Rin contestó y al no poder ocultar su hablar le contaron lo ocurrido, poco después estaban en altavoz los tres Vocaloid mayores.

–Esto pasa por dejar a Rin y Miku sin MI vigilancia –externaba Luka, mientras trataba de aguantar su enojo, le importaba Len pero estaba aún más preocupada por las jovencitas, pensaba que todo ocurría por los chicos y no pensaba tolerarlo más.

–No creo haya sido eso Luka –Kaito intervino– todo se originó por Len y como ya explicaron tuvo la mala suerte de que le tocara un tipo tan traicionero como el primo de su jefe.

–Pero… –trata de buscar alguna forma de responder.

Meiko tomó la palabra–Además si ves bien, el único dañado al menos físicamente es el joven que los está cuidando ¿No crees que nosotros somos los que deberíamos pedir una disculpa? –Se escucha un grito de histeria de la peli rosada seguido de una puerta azotarse –Ahí va de nuevo, como decía, Miku te debemos en parte una disculpa.

–¿Eh? ¿A mi porqué?– La habían confundido.

– Ah, perdón, digo, le debemos disculpa a Ángel, pero igual es obvio que te dolió bastante y, por eso te ofrecemos disculpas de parte de Len –Meiko continuaba hablando– no nos gusta escucharte así y no te preocupes ten fé de que todo saldrá bien.

Rin se encontraba pegada a su hermana, reconfortándola con ligeras palmadas en el hombro no lo habían dicho pero desde que habían iniciado la conversación Miku había estado sollozando así que de alguna manera la mayor de los Vocaloid había acertado.

–Gracias, pero creo estaré mejor cuando lo vea regresar –Miku expresaba ya medio adormilada, ya era bastante noche y no había nada sobre los chicos.

Por el día tan estresante, las bebidas que tomaron y la tristeza ambas Vocaloid cayeran dormidas en el sillón. Las jóvenes parientes del jefe se retiraron a dormir al cuarto de las maids, mientras que Fabiola y Maribel continuaron esperando.

Ya en la madrugada se escuchó un ruido que las alertó seguido de la puerta abrirse, se trataba de Len seguido de Ángel, al parecer estaban en un apuro puesto que revisaban constantemente a sus espaldas. Ambos se encontraban con vendajes, parches y con su ropa mal colocada. Al ser cuestionados por Faby y Mary indicaron que la señora Victoria arribó al hospital en plan de llevarse a ambos jóvenes a uno particular, actuando en su manera déspota provocó mucho alboroto en el lugar y sobre todo al tratar de hacerle confesar acerca de su novia y al verse en esa situación lograron escapar gracias al doctor que les cuidaba.

–Entonces –Maribel ayudaba al joven Len a subir– ¿debieron haber salido desde antes? pero entiendo que tu tía puso órdenes de no soltarlos, en serio esa señora da miedo. Cuidado Len, andas aún cansado –se pega más a él para ayudarle, el rubio sólo deseaba ir a descansar.

–Algo, ya conoces a mi "familia" –Ángel no dio más detalles, pero su herida era muy profunda, requería hospitalización, quizás trasfusión de sangre, pero con la actitud de Victoria, era imposible estar tranquilos. Estaba siendo vigilado por Fabiola mientras subía a marcha lenta– nos dieron medicamento para el dolor y a mi algo para la limpiar herida y evitar infección –logran subir a la sala y observan a ambas Vocaloid dormidas, tenían los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.– Creo, será mejor que descansen –se mira así mismo – además realmente no estamos ni en condiciones. –Se acerca a ambas chicas y con cuidado les acomoda una manta que estaban usando y luego le susurra a Miku– gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien. –Con algo de dolor se reincorpora y dirige a su cuarto, mientras las maids ayudan a Len que parecía resentir los golpes. –Que se tome su medicina y luego a dormir –dice mientras se va a encerrar a su cuarto dejando por concluido su pésimo día pero al menos vivo.


	11. Capítulo 10 Recompensas

Era de mañana, en la entrada de la cafetería veíamos a la señora Verónica en una discusión acalorada con Faby, las jóvenes hijas de aquella señora esperaban en la puerta de un auto sumamente lujoso, dentro estaba Josué en pleno berrinche pero aquel par lo ignoraba por completo. Pasado un tiempo la mujer se aleja de la cafetería para subir al auto y retirarse, con ello Fabiola pudo entrar sola a la cafetería en la cual ya le esperaban las dos Vocaloid y su pareja.

–Bueno, se tuvo que tragar el cuento de que estabas con mareos, amor –Va hacia Maribel para abrazarla.– ¿El doctor ya terminó?

–No, dice que lo de Ángel se llevaría algo de tiempo –Miku expresaba con los brazos cruzados recargada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, se le veía con los ojos aún hinchados y con una expresión de molestia.– Debieron despertarme en cuanto llego y lo saben.

–De haber estado despiertas no creo los hubiéramos dejado descansar en paz Miku– Rin se encontraba jugando con el borde de su mini falda, debido a lo acontecido y a algo más, la cafetería se mantenía cerrada por ese día– Y, chicas, ahora que la veo y escucho, ya sé porque le tienen tanto miedo a esa señora… pero no entiendo; dicen que quería llevarse hasta a mi Len a otro hospital, que deseaba controlarlos y vigilarlos, ¿Por qué?

–En sí, es una come hombres. Es muy probable que siga pensando en comerse a Ángel y como vio a Len muy apetecible también lo haya incluido en su menú –Fabiola lo decía de manera tranquila mientras se acomoda en la barra para probar la malteada hecha por Miku que en ausencia de Ángel se hizo cargo del desayuno de todos, haciendo un trabajo bastante decente– esta malteada de fresa te quedo muy bien.

Ambas Vocaloid tenían la boca entre abierta ante esa declaración, por un lado Rin sabía que de haberlo dejado el joven rubio le hubiera encantado probar a aquella mujer curvilínea y debería hacer hasta lo imposible para que ese encuentro no ocurriese, por el otro lado Miku estaba segura de que él no caería… pero si ella lo atrapaba sedado o lo amarraba o lo amenazaba. Pronto ambas Vocaloid se miraban preocupadas entendiéndose sólo con la mirada, de alguna forma tendrían que marcarlos o cuidarlos.

–Disculpen, ¿Fabiola? ¿Maribel? –Un hombre de edad mayor bajaba por las escaleras, acompañado de un jovencito bastante atractivo, ambos usaban bata– ya terminé con las curaciones y les dejé a cada uno su receta –guarda sus gafas mientras el jovencito acomoda todo los instrumentos médicos en el maletín mientras dedica unas miradas a Rin y Miku, las cuales demuestran nulo interés en el joven provocando algo de molestia.– Ya Raúl, deja de babosear y guarda todo. ¿Quiénes se harán cargo de ambos? –Mientras miraba a las cuatro mujercitas.

–¡Ah! yo estaré a cargo de Ángel –Miku se adelanta para charlar con el doctor– Soy mh… su novia –le gustaba repetirlo, más tendría que hablarlo o desmentirlo en algún momento– ¿Qué debo hacer? –Empieza a conversar con el señor sobre detalles de sus medicinas, limpieza de herida y hasta de la dieta que tendrá que seguir.

Raúl se acerca a Rin para pedirle direcciones usando de pretexto eso para sacarle información.– entonces linda, ¿Sabes cómo salir a la carretera? está bastante escondido este lugarcito, si gustas podrías darme tu…

–Lo siento, las que te pueden decir la dirección son ellas –señalando a las maids– y disculpa debo hablar con tu padre sobre mi pareja –deja al galán sumamente ofendido pero a la vez derrotado, mientras que Rin se unió a la charla con el doctor.

El señor les explicó: Len tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo, un par de costillas rotas y un ojo hinchado, sólo sería afectado algo en su movimiento si ejercía presión en esa área o si trataba de cargar cosas. A Miku le dijo que Ángel sufría igual de variedad de golpes, el primero siendo en el tobillo previamente accidentado lo que le obligaría a retomar su bastón por al menos una semana; sobre la herida de arma blanca aclaró que fue una irresponsabilidad el que se haya escapado, pero conociendo los rumores de su tía lo comprendió, tuvo que colocar puntos para cerrar la herida y ahora tendría que estarla revisando y limpiando. Aclaró que ambos chicos deberían pasar todo el día en reposo, sus medicinas las depositó en las manos de aquellas Vocaloid junto con la receta y una dieta a seguir por al menos 2 semanas.

–Con esto nos retiramos, disculpen el atrevimiento de mi hijo –pellizcaba la mejilla del joven para casi arrastrarlo fuera del negocio, ante lo cual ambas maid fueron tras de él para revisar sobre el pago, cosa que para ello se adelantó su jefe.

–También queríamos pedirle un favor Doc –Maribel le indicaba al jovencito que era algo privado así que de nueva cuenta tuvo que alejarse con su orgullo hecho polvo– ¿Recuerda que fuimos con su esposa?

–Si, es la ginecóloga de ambas ¿No? –Hablando en voz baja para mantener el secreto Doctor paciente.

Fabiola asentía– exacto, sobre eso deseábamos saber acerca de eso que nos explico de tratamientos para la fertilidad. –Miraba de reojo que ambas Vocaloid se mantuvieran dentro.

–¡Ah! Ya, supongo se decidieron por un donador, me alegro por ambas, igual sus padres deben estar orgullosos, siempre andan diciendo que desean tener nietos. –Camina en medio de ellas sonriendo.– ¿Quién se someterá al tratamiento?

–Ambas, deseamos vivirlo juntas y si alguna falla, la otra lo logrará –Maribel sonreía con cierta complicidad. –Inclusive, ya empezamos nuestro tratamiento. Mire…

Dejando de lado la charla de las maids con el doctor vamos ahora a la cocina, ahí Miku preparaba algo de comida mientras Rin estaba sentada ayudando ocasionalmente.

–Eso que dijeron sobre la tía del jefe me tiene preocupada Miku –Rin se expresaba mientras ayudaba limpiando unas piezas de pollo para el caldo.– Si es cierto eso, que buscaba a ambos… ahora no podré estar tranquila.

–Eso es cierto –toma las piezas para integrarlas al caldo al tiempo que revisaba el sabor– de mi parte sólo alejo a la señora de Ángel… pero tú, si Len se entera, poof esa señora tiene un cuerpo bastante envidiable – Agregó mientras tapaba la olla para revisar en el refrigerador algunas cosas – ¿Vas a comer con él o comemos aquí juntas?

–Comeré con él –la rubia suelta un suspiro mientras saca la vajilla – no me lo tienes que recordar, ese Len es un caliente de primera. –Sostiene un plato mientras piensa– ¿Crees que yo pueda complacerlo? No tengo mucho pecho, o figura… –Admitía ante su hermana una preocupación que llevaba días guardada en su corazón.

Su hermana dejó por un momento sus tareas en la cocina y se acercó a ella para abrazarla –mira, eres una jovencita hermosa, agradable y muy madura. Si el pequeño Len no sabe valorar eso, entonces no debes preocuparte en seguir tras él –acomoda el cabello de la rubia– ves como tuve que aprenderlo yo.

– agh –miraba con cierta envidia a Miku– te alejaste de Len y mira a donde fuiste a caer –esboza una sonrisa al tiempo que escucha lo última palabra de su hermana– y, ¿ya pensaste que hacer o decirle? Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad y lo sabes.

La peli verde apaga el caldo, para luego usar unos termos que Rin había preparado previamente y verterlo, decidieron aquello para no tener el problema de tirar algo y así llevarlos más fácilmente. – Lo sé –se queda quieta meditando –también, no lo he visto desde ayer y… primero un paso a la vez. –Guarda todo de forma correcta, entregando su parte a la rubia.– Bueno Rin, vamos.

Ambas jóvenes subieron a la sala, de ahí cada una tomaría un camino distinto, Rin fue la primera en arribar, tocando la puerta se escuchó una voz baja que le invitó a pasar. Dentro se encontraba el similar a ella. Len seguía en cama con diferentes vendajes en especial uno alrededor de su torso, otro pasando por su frente y para finalizar uno en su ojo derecho.

–Len… –El verle así fue una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado le dolía en toda su alma el verlo así, era la primera vez que estaba herido de tal manera. Recordando aún accidentes infantiles siempre el chico salía bien librado, así que estar en esa condición. Pero tenía que ser dura– ya ves, como te dejaron Len –guardaba su lástima para otra ocasión, este pequeño rubio no solamente había ocasionado un problema grave entre ella y su hermana, provocó que su protector terminara en peores condiciones y quien sabe que más cosas. Debía reprenderlo– ¿Ves lo que pasa por caliente? –Colocaba la comida en una silla cercana y luego ella misma se sentaba al lado del jovencito.

Len sabía que eso le tocaría, después de todo era el culpable o al menos el causante de todo y salvo su recibimiento en la noche anterior se esperaba todo tipo de regaños– lo sé Rin, ya he tratado de pedir disculpas. –Alza su brazo para tomar el hombro de la rubia– te lastime bastante Rin, a Miku y ahora a Ángel, fue todo como dices por una calentura… calenturas –tiene que admitir. –Pero en mi defensa, sabes que no… había tenido esta suerte allá. Ehm, era algo nuevo para mí.

Rin toma su mano para luego mostrarle una leve sonrisa– ¿Eres sincero Len? –Se acomoda más cerca pensando que en sí, ya ha sufrido bastante y ella no sería la que le amargue su recuperación pero eso si…– Hablando de eso, de tus calenturas… vete olvidando de ello –seria– debemos controlar todas esas malas manías tuyas de una vez por todas y si no puedes… –Baja la mirada sonrojada–…. – susurraba algo–

–¿Rin? –Len trataba de escucharla– No te entiendo… –Se acomoda en la cama con algo de trabajo, pero cuando busca alzarse Rin lo detiene y le planta un beso suave que pronto se convierte en algo más apasionado, separando el rostro para respirar Len se mantenía sorprendido ante el nuevo ataque de su Rin.

La rubia limpiaba sutilmente sus labios mientras lo miraba sonrojada pero decidida –¿Qué?, que si tantas ga-ganas tienes aquí estoy ¡yo! grrr ¡El tiempo de andar de lado a lado se acabó!– Lo mantenía retenido por los hombros, dejando al pobre rubio ahora sumiso– así que, mañana o cuando puedas avisas a todos que soy tu novia y vas mandando a volar a toda mosca muerta que se te acerque, ¿Entendido?

–Rin, me… estas… asustando –la veía son su leve sonrojo pero con una mirada muy enfocada en él.

Lo suelta mientras hace un puchero– por tan poco te espantas –exhala y le vuelve a ver– pero, ¿Lo harás?

Len rascó su nuca mientras ponderaba las opciones, pronto tomó su respuesta– Si, Rin mañana hablaremos con todos.

Esa frase llenó de alegría a Rin, la cual volvió a abalanzarse contra el chico para volver a unir sus labios pero tuvieron que cortar por la incomodidad que tenía en su tórax.

–Bien –ella logró acomodarse cerca del chico a lo cual correspondió abrazándola por la cintura provocándole una serie de escalofríos bastante agradables– Len, por cierto traje la comida –la forma en que estaban ahorita dejaba con libre acceso a Len que ni tardo ni perezoso aprovecho para poder acariciar la cintura y espalda de su novia, al tiempo de que reposaba su rostro en el hombro de ella.– No podemos alocarnos así nada más –decía aquello más no se veía algún intento de alejarlo.

–Claro que si, Rin –las manos del rubio pronto se aventuraban por debajo de la ropa de ella, buscando las pequeñas curvas que tenía la joven– tenemos el tiempo ¿No? –Dedica un par de besos en el cuello provocando un jadeo.– Vamos, aprovechemos.

Rin no pudo negarse a aquello, cuando se dio cuenta ya acompañaba las caricias y besos de Len, ella mayormente buscaba el rostro y torax mientras que él buscaba su vientre y cadera. Ambos jóvenes estaban inmersos en su pequeño mundo, poco a poco Rin se coloca encima del joven para darle más libertad provocando que el jovencito vaya desabotonando parte del vestido. Dejándola en una situación sumamente caliente.

–Len… sigamos… –Aquella personalidad de Rin emergió, deseaba tanto esos momentos y caricias con el chico que le gustaba que ahorita no planeaba detenerse, se fue acomodando por encima del joven, cuando el jovencito soltó un alarido que al principio ella pensó era por el momento pero cuando Len mostró más gesto de dolor que de placer. – ¡Len! ¡Lo siento! – Se bajó rápidamente de su novio asustada.

–No, no hay problema Rin –trataba de minimizar el problema, pero ahorita tenía uno peor en su zona baja todo debido a la intensidad del momento vivido. –Creo que sí, tenemos que tener cuidado, hasta que mejore.

–Lo siento Len, en serio… –Triste y ya sin su "humor" por el susto decidió empezar a servir la sopa para su pareja. –Debí causar risa, no soy tan experimentada como las otras, ¿Verdad?

–Ehm, yo no diría eso exactamente, pero si gustas… –Esbozo una sonrisa mientras recibía su plato – terminando de comer puedo enseñarte algo… que nos gustará a ambos –mirándola frente a frente con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

Regresemos un poco, ahora veamos qué pasa con Miku. Se encontraba nerviosa y a la vez preocupada, debía saber cómo seguía, darle de comer y a la vez hablar de ellos. Todo eso si lograba pasar la puerta, anteriormente las maids habían comentado que nadie entraba a ese cuarto e inclusive ellas jamás supieron que tanto tenía ahí dentro. –No creo… tenga gustos… raros ¿verdad? –cuando volteo en búsqueda de apoyo de parte de Rin se vio sola– bueno, aquí voy. –Toca dos veces la puerta –¿Ángel, puedo pasar?

El mexicano estaba lidiando con la forma en que el doctor le había sugerido para dormir, quedando boca abajo o de lado y por ello no había podido dormir agregando el detalle de que tenía que andar sólo con la parte baja de su pijama para no manchar la ropa– rayos… y ahora cómo –trataba en vano hasta que escuchó una voz que a su parecer le era angelical– ¡Miku! ehm, si –nervios, primera mujer que entraría en el tiradero que tenía por cuarto– pasa, está abierta… pero ciérrala al entrar.

–Ahí voy –entra al cuarto, preocupada por lo que se encontraría pero para su sorpresa todo estaba bastante normal, el cuarto era un poco chico, comparándolo con el de ella o el de Len. Tenía un closet sencillo, una mesa con una computadora y un colchón que estaba directo en el suelo sin base de por medio y ahí estaba su angelito– Oh… vaya –sentado en la cama, mostrando los vendajes descritos por el doctor y sin playera – ¿Estas… mejor? –se acerca a la cama y coloca la comida a un lado para observar de más cerca al joven.

–Sí, algo mejor –trata de cubrirse con la sábana por un leve sentimiento de pena pero es detenido por la mano de la peli verde– ¿Miku?

La joven se acercó más y paso la mano por los vendajes, empezaba a sentirse mal por él– todo, porque fuiste a ayudarlo… –lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus pequeños ojos– luego de cómo te tratan, aun así –lo voltea a ver, sabía que así era él, dijo que los cuidaría y eso hacía pero no podía soportarlo, pudo irle peor y sin él…

– No me gusta verte llorar Miku –pasa la mano limpiando sus lagrimas, provocando que ella recuerde la misma escena en el auto– obvio no iba a salir limpio, pero estoy vivo. Perdóname si hice que te preocuparas.

Miku sintió saltar su corazón, recordó que iba decidida a algo y el llorar no ayudaría en nada. Debía demostrarle lo que siente y que no todo en ella era llorar, así que atrapó la mano de él y se acercó – Ángel, lo sé… pero regresaste como me dijiste que lo harías –soltó la mano y de inmediato abrazo a Ángel, pegándolo a ella mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello – Ángel… Ángel… no me dejarás ¿Verdad?

Aquella escena era tan irreal para el mexicano, jamás pensó estar en una situación así y lo único que pudo hacer es corresponderle al abrazo –no, no planeo dejarte. Hasta que tú me lo digas.

Ríe bajo, ahí estaba esa forma de ser –yo no te lo pediría… y aún si lo dijera –alzó la mirada quedando a casi nada de distancia entre sus rostro –no me hagas caso en ese… –cerró los ojos y cerró la distancia entre ambos con un beso en los labios, parecía durar una eternidad para la joven. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa sensación de sentir los labios del mexicano sumado a sentir su pecho oprimiendo el propio. Tuvo que cortar el beso para respirar y ahí lo vio. Ángel estaba rojo, apenas abriendo los ojos.– Lo… –pensó en muchas cosas pero entre todas ellas la duda la abrumó. Pensó que el chico tal vez no sentía lo mismo que ella, que tal vez era muy pronto, muchos "que tal si" le hicieron querer huir y cuando trató de levantarse algo la detuvo.

Ángel sintió mil y unas sensaciones, su cuerpo le pedía más bien exigía que eso se repitiera, por eso al ver a Miku tratar de levantarse la contuvo en su abrazo – dijiste… que no te dejara aunque lo pidieras. –El mexicano no sabía bien como seguir así que sólo imitó lo que ella hizo anteriormente.

La peli verde se llevó un susto al ser detenida y antes de poder decir palabra alguna sus labios fueron atrapados, tal vez fue ese gesto o el beso que recibió del mexicano pero toda duda se desvaneció, ahora solo quedaba un sentimiento muy fuerte entre ambos y un creciente deseo. La inexperiencia de ambos provocaba que tuvieran que cortar besos para respirar pero así como los cortaban los retomaban. Con cada beso dado hacia que la pena desapareciera, pronto las suaves manos de Miku acariciaban con descaro la piel expuesta del chico mientras que él ayudaba al delicado cuerpo de ella a subirse en su regazo. Ante eso sus cuerpos reaccionaban con explosiones de placer y pronto más ruidos salieron de sus bocas.

–Ángel… espera... –La respiración entrecortada de la joven delataba lo bien que lo estaba pasando, pero ahora deberían aclarar algo. –Ángel… creo, nos adelantamos. –Sonreía mientras acomodaba su cabello que se había ido hacia su rostro y luego pasó su mano a la mejilla del joven –Tú… me gustas, mucho, mucho… empecé a verte más... desde hace unos meses… cuando lo del carro, cuando fuiste quien se preocupó por mi y evitaste que me fuera –vuelve a pegarse completamente a él – ¿Y tú?

La boca de Ángel no quería seguir con esas interrupciones pero obedeció y escuchó la confesión, generando una amplia sonrisa en aquel que nunca pensó ser alguien que tuviera novia – ¿Desde ahí Miku? –Acaricia su cabello ahora que ella esta tan pegada a su pecho –desde que te vi en aquella plaza Miku, me pareciste hermosa… un pequeño ángel enfrente de mí, me gustó la forma de ser tuya… y desde entonces, me gustas, mucho, no sabía que hacer o decir y sólo se me ocurrió procurarte, por eso…

–Por eso te enojaste así cuando lo de Len –ella Alza la mirada– por eso me cuidas tanto, pero ahora que ya se aclaró todo. ¿No nos falta algo antes de regresar a lo rico? –Mirándolo mientras buscaba contenerse.

El mexicano corresponde con la misma mirada –¡Claro! el principio. Miku ¿Deseas ser mi novia?

Ella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su mente para no lanzarse sobre de él en ese mismo momento, ya faltaba poco y no lo arruinaría – Si Ángel, deseo ser tu novi…

Al parecer ambos "arruinaron" el momento ya que la declaración fue interrumpida por un intento de beso que hicieron al unísono, desencadenando otra serie de caricias y besos sólo que esta vez ambos actuaban más libremente y de esa forma Miku pudo tomar la mejor posición para ese momento; pasando su pierna derecha por encima del cuerpo de Ángel para poder abrazarlo con ambas. Juntando las manos, indicaban a su pareja a donde más podían llegar. Ángel logró colocar sus manos en la espalda baja y parte de los muslos de ella mientras que Miku recorrió todo el tórax desnudo cuidando de no lastimarle las heridas y bajar hasta el trasero al cual le dedicó buena inspección. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo entre esa mezcla de sentimientos y placeres hasta que en un momento la peli verde sintió algo crecer bajo de ella.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio –eso que siento… ¿Es lo que creo?

–Lo… siento, es, e-es, algo natural Miku –el pobre Ángel se sentía sumamente apenado.

Miku acomodo su cuerpo y logró sentir más aquel extraño– Oh ¿Yo lo provoqué? –Hablaba más lento y pausado. Él asintió de manera similar, estaban en terreno desconocido ¿Tratarían de aprender por cuenta propia? –Debería… no se… –se acomoda de tal forma que ambos puedan ver la zona – ¿Tocarlo?

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos se quedaron a la espera del otro ya que, no sabían cómo avanzar o que hacer, para cuando Ángel tomó la mano de Miku ya decidido a algo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe revelando a una Rin asustada, ya que no pensó la puerta estaba sin seguro la empujó mostrando que había escuchado una parte.

–Ehm, ¿di-disculpen? –La joven miró la escena por breves momentos pero eso bastó para guardar en su memoria todo; desde una Miku con la ropa desacomodada, jadeante, sonrojada y con las manos en lugares sensibles hasta llegar a su Jefe, mostrando su cuerpo sin playera, vendajes pero en misma situación que su hermana. Esto le provocó un sonrojo y tuvo que darse una vuelta.– No, no vi nada, Mi-miku… ya debemos... lavar la cocina y... y... debemos hablar –cubría su rostro.

La pobre Vocaloid peli verde sintió que todo el ambiente se había roto, volteando a ver a su pareja obtuvo una sonrisa de consolación así que luego de besarlo suavemente en los labios se levantó para salir con su hermana cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Oye, lo siento Miku no creí que ya tu y él –voltea a ver a su hermana pero se encuentra con una cara de enojo– ¡Eh! ¡Lo siento! –La rubia corrió con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana así la cual le persiguió por un tiempo hasta que la alcanzó y extrañamente no la atacó sino que dio un abrazo y con una sonrisa le dijo– Ya… tengo novio hermanita.


	12. Capítulo 11 Reinicio

La noche se pasó con calma, las maids aprovechando que su jefe se encontraba imposibilitado pudieron estar tomando en la sala mientras que Rin y Miku no salieron ya de sus cuartos. Debían dar de cenar a sus respectivos pero debido a la medicina los encontraron totalmente dormidos así que decidieron no intentar nada y en cambio ver que hacer ahora.

Rin estaba recostada en su cama revisando una tableta llevaba puesta su piyama de color amarillo pastel, consistente de un pantaloncillo y una blusa de tirantes.– Entonces, Miku, ¿Realmente le dijiste eso? –Trata de imitar la voz de su hermana- ¿Tocarlo? –Suelta la risa– hermana debiste sólo tocarlo, nada de pedir permiso. Ya es tu novio –remarcó la último frase.

Miku estaba peinando su largo cabello, en un short corto y su blusa de tirantes pero encima de eso la sudadera del día pasado.– Si fuera tan simple Rin –evitaba verle al rostro puesto que el recuerdo le provocaba un rostro de suma alegría y placer.

–Pues lo es, solo bajabas la mano y lo agarras –baja su tableta para ir cerca de ella– y ya.

–¿Y luego de eso? ¿Acaso tú ya has tocado a Len? –Deja al fin su cabello para enfocar su atención en su hermana.– Bueno, supongo Len debió enseñarte.

La rubia inicia un puchero– Si y… no –se sienta detrás de ella para ahora ayudarle en la faena de preparar su cabello para dormir– si… he tocado, pero solo por encima de la ropa. El muy sucio quería que ya hiciéramos cosas más fuertes –sonrojada– pero le dije que ya tuvo bastante de eso.

–Entonces estamos igual hermana –terminando su trabajo de acomodar el cabello cada una se va a acostar, apagando la luz pero charlando un rato más usando sus celulares para iluminar– sabes, realmente estoy muy feliz con esto –abraza su almohada tratando de recordar lo ocurrido– sabía que había algo entre nosotros, pero no me espere –roza su labio con la yema de su dedo– esto, Rin… ¿Siempre es así? cuando estas con tu novio, ¿Siempre se siente así? Estar con tu novio, con quien quieres.

–Miku, si vieras tu cara ahorita –alegre por la forma en que todo marchaba para su hermana– eso tenlo por seguro, cada vez que estés con él lo sentirás –de igual forma abraza su almohada– es como yo me siento con Len.

–Bueno, no te lo discutiré… es.. tú gusto –afirmaba segura– hablando de tu galán, ahora ¿Qué harán?

La rubia muestra una gran sonrisa– mañana lo haremos oficial, Miku.

–Bueno, ya era hora –respondió la peliverde– ¿Cómo lo decidieron?

–Eso lo ordené yo. Y hablando de eso Miku, ¿No deberían hacer lo mismo? Ya se saben los sentimientos que tienen, sería lo más lógico, ¿No crees?

Miku se quedó pensando, ya habían tomado actitudes de pareja; los besos, las caricias. Tendría que hablarlo con él a primera hora pero estaba segura de que aceptaría.– Claro, lo hablaré con él en la mañana, que debemos formalizar todo y eso incluye a ya sabes "quien"–en ese momento ambas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

Rin pensó mucho y al fin habló– Luka ya no puede decirnos nada y menos a ti, Miku eres bastante grande y si decides amar a Ángel formalizando todo, ella debe apoyarte. –Trataba de proyectar seguridad pero al igual que su hermana estaba nerviosa por lo que les dirían mañana.

Miku mira de reojo a Rin mientras se acomoda para dormir– lo dices fácil, siempre pensaron que tu y Len andarían, lo tienen más asumido –eso le hace recordar– vaya, hasta ellos sabían que me mentía a mí misma.

Rin ya estaba mirando al otro lado con los ojos cerrados –ya no pienses en eso, tienes a tu angelote en el otro cuarto y para cómo te veo es mucho mejor para ti, ¿No? Yo te vi muy, cómo decirlo. Estabas con una cara de querer comerte a tu mexicano –suspira.

–¡Rin! Obvio que tu novio ya es pasado para mi –aprieta más la almohada contra su pechos y toma posición fetal casi cubriéndolo– es que fue algo tan… –sus ojos terminan por cerrarse al tiempo que susurraba– delicioso…

Llega el día siguiente y la peli verde ya a primeras horas estaba vestida y preparada para ir a su primera tarea de la mañana luciendo una falda junto a una blusa corta y un chaleco en conjunto. Así que salió de su habitación dispuesta a hablar con Ángel de su plan pero al momento de salir se encuentra un desastre en la sala. Maribel y Fabiola aprovechando la "ausencia" de su jefe se dedicaron una tarde a tomar y consentirse cosa que se notaba en varias latas vacías y el sillón en mal estado. Ambas estaban en el suelo con un par de piyamas algo sucias, de haber estado Ángel en ese momento hubieran tenido una reprimenda bastante fuerte pero ahora sólo estaba… ella…

Tendría que ser suficiente así que fue directo a ellas y tratando de moverlas con el pie provocó que despertaran.

–Chicas, necesito que limpien por favor –las miraba con una sonrisa, ambas maids respondieron a la mirada con un "después" o "déjanos dormir" así que Miku volvió a insistir pero ahora su sonrisa tenía un toque extraño– Sino, hablaré con Ángel, entonces ¿Por favor?.

Esta mirada y la advertencia provocaron un efecto duplicado en ambas chicas que tuvieron que levantarse aún con resaca a empezar a ordenar cosa que no les agradó y en susurros se quejaban sobre ese trato. Todo eso mientras Miku entraba sin problema al cuarto del jefe provocando desde luego unas caras de sorpresa en Faby y Mary.

–¿Ángel? ¿Estas? –Al entrar notó todo como el día de ayer y al enfocar la mirada en la cama vio a su pareja sentada mientras veía un programa en la pantalla de una laptop.– Buenos días cariño… –Ella misma se sorprendió al pronunciar esas palabras– ¿No te dijo el doctor que debías descansar? –El mexicano no había podido dormir mucho, parte por ese tremendo momento con su ahora pareja sino también a la herida, la cual no le dejó estar muy cómodo sólo hasta que la medicina le obligó, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar y recordar que no tenía permitida su caminata habitual decidió aprovechar el tiempo y aprender un idioma nuevo.– ¡Miku! Oh… buenos días ehm... ca-cariño y sí, pero tengo poco realmente, voy a requerir luego de tu ayuda –voltea la pantalla para que vea un curso que estaba tomando de Japonés –creo es lo correcto, quisiera al menos hablar un poco tu idioma.

El corazón de la joven saltó al escuchar aquello, empezaba a creer que el chico era su premio de lotería mayor, y ella no iba quedarse atrás en atenciones así que– ¡¿En serio?! Eso es muy genial y cortés de tu parte –ya sintiendo que estaba en su propio territorio se sentó al lado del joven para posteriormente recargar la cabeza en el hombro de él –¿Sabes? Hay algo que leí ayer… sobre que deben hacer las parejas cuando recién se ven en el día –busca acomodarse así que toma el brazo del mexicano para pasarlo por sobre su hombro.

Ángel ayudaba a su pareja en el proceso de estar a su lado, pero mostró algo de confusión sobre el tema del que hablaba. –Ah, bueno y eso ¿Es? –Al voltear a verla para solicitarle una respuesta fue interceptado por los labios de su pareja a lo cual, aunque sorprendido, correspondió provocando un beso largo el cual regresó en parte la misma sensación del día anterior.

– Besarnos…

Junto su nariz a la de ella para darle un sutil beso en los labios– lo recordaré… Miku –trato de dejar la laptop a un lado para enfocarse en ella más fue detenido por la misma Miku.

La peli verde pensó por un momento en continuar con lo del día pasado, pero tendría que aguantarse así que mejor cambió el tema– cariño, aunque lo queramos mucho es muy temprano – trataba de convencerse a si misma– Y, tengo algo de que hablarte –empieza a teclear algunas búsquedas en internet, primero mostrando una foto de Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Rin y Len para luego mostrar una foto del señor que tanto había cuidado de ellos.

–Como sabes no tengo padre, pero él es lo más cercano que he tenido de uno. Creo aún no has tratado con él pero es quien está pagando el alojamiento y nos deposita para nuestros gastos. Ahora, Meiko es como nuestra hermana mayor, Kaito es el hermano que trata de ser amigo de nosotros, Rin y Len ya los conoces, Luka, Luka es el problema; siempre ha actuado de una forma muy estricta con Rin y conmigo –toma la mano de su pareja y juega con ella acercándola a su cadera –será tu más grande problema cariño.

El chico escuchaba atento mientras su mano tocaba suave a su pareja– ok, pero para eso primero deberíamos… –Miku asiente– ¡Oh!, quieres que lo haga formal frente a ellos –cierra los ojos– yo pensaba en enviarles algún correo o una foto, pero ¿Cuál es tú idea?

–Ay, cariño –ríe ante las ideas propuestas y mejor le propina un beso suave– tenemos el chat de la familia, es posible nuestro "Padre" no esté libre, pero debemos decirlo a los demás… y también a tu familia. –Recordaba a la señora y su supuesta idea de ir tras Ángel.

–Eh, ¿Mi familia? bueno, no tengo porque darles santo y seña de mi vida pero si tú me lo pides, trataré –asiente seguro de lo que sentía y que deseaba complacerla en todo lo posible– hablando de su padre, le mandé un correo… para decirle que el costo bajo –su pareja se acomodaba hasta quedar casi acostada sobre de él– ya están trabajando como se debe y en parte me están ayudando a todo así que puedo reducir el cobro de la renta –voltea sonrojado hacia el otro lado– además, como cobrarle todo a la familia de mi novia.

–No debiste –toma su rostro para pegarlo al de ella– debemos seguir trabajando y pagando lo justo. –A Ángel no se le veía ganas de cambiar de opinión y además ya había enviado el correo así que solo le quedó aceptarlo– bueno, pero ahora también te ayudaré a cuidar el departamento y no quiero excusas. – Aprovechando la cercanía entre cierra los ojos para besarlo –Cari-ño, ya puedes quitar la lap –buscaba ahora si disfrutar el rato con su novio.

Ángel asentía con lo que decía su pareja, tendría que ayudarle con ciertas tareas del hogar pero igual eso les daría tiempo para disfrutar y conocerse más– si, Miku –deja el aparato al lado de la cama para ahora abrazarla disfrutaba del beso y de la cercanía de ella –quiero saber más de ti cariño.

El par de tortolos se mezcla en una ronda de besos, caricias y preguntas; aprovechaban para saber más uno del otro, desde comidas, gustos, todo en plan de ser más unidos al tiempo que iban tomando más confianza aún en eso de besarse y tocar. Por el otro lado Rin y Len charlaban acerca de cómo lo harían todo: Conectarían a los demás en el chat, Len pediría disculpa a todos y con ello ya soltarían su "bomba".

Pero Rin dime, –ambos rubios estaban en la cafetería acomodando todo para el desayuno familiar. La jovencita no había dicho nada acerca de Miku y su sorpresa– ¿A qué te refieres con que ella también va a decir algo? No es nada contra mi ¿Verdad? –Asustado de que aún le guardara rencor y pidiera algo a los Vocaloid mayores.

–Deja de pensar sólo en ti Len –observaba la barra ya con todo lo necesario y la tableta en su lugar. –Es algo que quiere decir a todos y la hará muy feliz, a mi también y más vale que a ti también. –Escucha unas pisadas en la escalera y nota que se trata de Fabiola y Maribel– ¿Ya terminaron? –Aguantando la risa de ver a ambas chicas luego del regaño de la "jefa".– Bueno, creo ya estamos todos, sólo esperamos a…

La puerta principal se abre mostrando a una muy molesta Verónica en compañía de sus hijas, tratando y exigiendo que le dejaran ver a su sobrino más cuando observó al joven Len pensó cambiar de objetivo todo para ser detenida por Rin que abrazaba cariñosamente a su futuro novio.

–Ahorita va a bajar señora –Fabiola corta la mala vibra del lugar con un intento de cortesía– igual creo debe quedarse ya que al parecer habrá buenas sorpresas el día de hoy –se aleja de la señora para atender a sus hijas, dejando en duda a la mujer.

Poco después bajaron Miku y Ángel, este último siendo ayudado por su bastón y a la vez por su acompañante dando a notar que estaban tomados de la mano, cosa que provocó bastante sorpresa en los espectadores, eso aunado a que la ropa de ambos parecía estar coordinada ya que el mexicano portaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de manga corta y un chaleco, la sorpresa que origino en todos excepto en Rin la dieron ya por sentada y no hicieron mucho caso.

– Tía, primas, todos buenos días –caminaba lento– ahorita les hacemos el desayuno, como verán esta ca… –Nota a la peli verde mirándolo de reojo– difícil el moverme así, pero bueno vamos Miku – entra junto con la joven a preparar el desayuno, algo sencillo; huevos acompañado de molletes para preparar al gusto.

–Te dije que nadie lo notaría cariño –Miku susurraba en la cocina mientras preparaba los panes necesarios para detenerse un momento y acomodar la camisa de su novio, en el proceso descubrió un poco el cuello dejando ver una marca reciente provocada por la peli verde– Mh…. –Sonríe algo sorprendida de sí misma mientras lame por encima sus labios ya que los sentía algo irritados.

–Igual Miku debemos tener cuidado –dejando el desayuno por un momento y aprovechando que en ese lado no les veían se acerca para revisar parte de la mejilla de ella algo roja– deberé cortarme más la barba, mira como te deje –todo en tono preocupado mientras hacía el mismo gesto con la lengua que ella hacía.

Para las experimentadas que estaban en la cafetería era más que obvio que había pasado entre los dos, así que Verónica estaba casi en colapso nervioso mientras sus hijas la cuidaban, Rin sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba a un pálido Len, para finalizar Maribel y Fabiola estaban hablando en voz baja respecto a una apuesta que habían hecho sobre quien entre Ángel y Miku sería el primero en ceder. Pasando el rato ya estaba todo listo, así que las hermanas Vocaloid encendieron la tableta y colocaron a su familia en chat enfocando la cámara en ellas.

–Rin, Miku –Luka fue la primera en hablar preocupada por ellas.– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien? ¿No les ha pasado nada?

–Dijimos que nada de exageraciones –Meiko aparecía en escena quitando a la peli rosada.– Buenos días a todos, Rin, Miku, ¿Los chicos están bien? ayer nos mandaron un mensaje sobre algo que pasaría o nos dirían hoy. ¡Ah!, Kaito esta atrás, saluda –mueve la cámara para que vean al Vocaloid que estaba comiendo helado.

–A eso vamos, a ver Len ven –Rin tomaba la escena central al tiempo de que halaba al rubio a su lado, vestidos ambos de manera similar o complementaria con overoles de mezclilla con los tirantes en la cadera, ella una blusa amarilla clara con holanes en el pecho, él con una camisa en el mismo tono– Vas… –Dando un codazo al rubio.

El joven aclaró la garganta y luego se inclinó de manera exagerada –¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!, por mis tonterías muchos han salido afectados; Miku, Ángel, mis hermanas. No pido que lo olviden pero dejen que pueda ir recomponiendo mi camino.

–Por mí no hay problema Len –Ángel respondió al momento– pero eso sí, apoyo a Miku en todo –no se notaba pero apretaba la mano de la peli verde desde que inició todo– así que estoy a lo que ella diga.

Miku bufó– eres como mi hermano, un hermano muy sucio, eso no quita que te procure pero tampoco que te perdone así que cuidadito con acercarte un poco a mi –fuerte en sus palabras pero aprovechó para acomodarse más cerca del mexicano.

–Entonces lo mismo digo –Ángel complementó.

–De nuestro lado no hay problema Len, sólo te pido que realmente cambies y pagues todos los daños –Kaito hablaba mientras Meiko detenía a Luka que trataba de hablar pero por cómo se veía su rostro era mejor que no lo hiciera.– ¿Algo más Rin, Len? –intuyendo que iban a continuar.

En ese momento Len se atontó, deseaba decirlo pero el ambiente era pesado para él, todos mirándolos y esperando a que hablara por lo que su voz no fue la más apta– Si, ehm, yo y Rin, ehm –trataba de articular las palabras necesarias pero no más no salían de su boca.

La rubia veía a su similar esperanzada pero eso no duró mucho al notar su creciente nerviosismo así que decidida actuó primero– Len –Rin toma las manos de su similar y las levanta para que todos pudieran verlas– y yo hemos decidido formalizar lo nuestro. Al fin somos novios y créanme lo mantendré a raya –sonríen al tiempo que ambos se abrazan y miran al grupo.

El grupo miro a la feliz pareja pero no expresaron la sorpresa que se esperaban los rubios, dieron sus felicitaciones y empezaron a preguntarles sobre que más planeaban decirles.

–¿Por qué están tan tranquilos? –preguntó Len– pensé los sorprenderíamos a todos.

–Len –Kaito tomó la palabra –hablo por todos al decir que respecto a ustedes ya era algo bastante obvio que terminarían juntos. Meiko en si se molestaba de tú actitud con Rin, de actuar como un galán siendo que ella siempre estaba ahí, sin ofender Miku pero era obvio.

–Jeje no hay problema Kaito –la peli verde estaba pegada a su mexicano y obviamente ese tema ya no le afectaba.

–Bueno, eso es cierto –la pequeña rubia abrazó a su novio al final de cuentas fue obvio para todos los demás y eso le bastaba– pero sino se sorprendieron ahorita –toma la webcam y apunta a su hermana– esto lo hará. Miku, Ángel les toca.

Ahí si todo el mundo se quedo confundido claro, excepto Rin y Meiko; la primera por saber que pasaba y la segunda por su buena intuición.

–Ah… Bueno… –Mirando a su chico– ca-cariño, ¿Tú o yo?

–Creo debo ser yo –toma ambas manos de la peli verde y mirando al grupo dice en voz fuerte y clara– A-ayer sucedieron un par de cosas –inconscientemente lame sus por encima de sus labios aún algo irritado– y en ese momento nos declaramos –hala a Miku enfrente de él y la abraza– debemos decirles que somos pareja ya. –Tenía nervios y sólo las manos de Miku lo sentían temblar por ello la joven apretó fuerte para darle su apoyo.

El grupo se quedo en silencio total. La tía del mexicano parecía estar a punto de un ataque mientras que Luka estaba pálida en su totalidad, en ese momento Miku pensó que no les habían creído y sin soltarse del abrazó volteó a ver su ahora pareja oficial.

–Demostremos que es verdad Ángel –y así como lo dijo, lo beso directo en los labios.


	13. Capítulo 12 Convivencia

Domingo en la mañana, la cafetería se encontraba en total calma. De momento un pequeño ruido, la puerta de un cuarto se abre y muestra a una peli verde conocida saliendo de ahí, se encuentra algo somnolienta ya que va arrastrando su almohada pero aún en esa forma tenía claro su destino. Avanza un poco más por el pasillo a su derecha mientras acomoda su short evitando que se vea su trasero aunque no haya nadie para ello, su pijama le resultaba bastante cómoda más nunca esperó que resultara atractiva para él, toca a la puerta suavemente.

–¿Amor? Voy a pasar. –Dicho esto entra al cuarto para verlo, todavía había restos de la velada anterior, había logrado convencer a Ángel de ver una película en su cuarto y permitir a los rubios verla con ellos. Lamentaba el hecho de no haber podido dormir con su pareja, pero ello era parte del trato con los demás Vocaloid.– Creo al rato arreglamos, Ángel ¿Me haces un espacio?– Miró a su pareja que se asomó de entre las cobijas con el mismo rostro que ella.

–Claro, vamos entra –el mexicano levanta las cobijas para permitir que Miku se acueste a su lado, las reglas decían sólo evitar el pasar la noche pero nada de compartir la cama en las noches o en las mañanas, eso y ciertos momentos libres eran los únicos momentos donde podían expresar libremente sus sentimientos.– Ya va… un mes Miku –al tenerla a su total alcance la tomó para dedicarle un profundo beso y luego acariciar su mejilla– he mantenido la promesa y he hecho lo posible ¿Eres feliz? ¿Lo he hecho bien?

La vocaloid recibió aquel beso dócilmente, tras ello despertó por completo como si le hubiese inyectado energía por medio de sus labios –claro amor, no es necesario que lo preguntes cada mes, aunque me encanta saber que llevas bien las fechas –colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su pareja, recordaba la plática luego de la declaración de ambos ante la familia. Meiko, Kaito, Rin y hasta Len les felicitaron, solamente Luka protestó y con ello todo comenzó; ella no creía que Ángel fuera buena persona y menos alguien apto para su adorada hermana y luego de un gran berrinche logró aceptar el noviazgo bajo ciertas condiciones. Primero, no podrían dormir juntos, segundo, deberían recibir consentimiento del padre de ellos y si todo era seguido al pie de la letra ella aprobaría el noviazgo. Claro que viviendo tan lejos ¿Qué podría hacer Luka para detenerlos de volverse locos? Pero Miku estaba harta de esa forma de controlar de la peli rosada así que pidió a su novio seguir las reglas y callarla en el proceso.

–¿Amor? te quedaste callada –jugando con el cabello de Miku– si quieres, duerme un poco más, yo te acompaño –el joven se acomoda de tal manera que ahora la cabeza de su pareja quede más cerca de su cuello al tiempo que la rodea por la cadera usando su brazo izquierdo.

–¿Eh? no, no hay problema –adoraba la forma en que la procuraba, eso en parte se le iba pegando a su propia personalidad, procurándose mutuamente y así como eso era una de las cosas que obtuvo de él, hubo algo que el peli negro aprendió de ella y Miku pudo sentirlo en un par de dedos traviesos en su muslo, provocando un ligero escalofrío en ella. –No tengo sueño Ángel, y por lo que veo, tú tampoco –dicho esto se acomodó para quedar casi sobre de él y dedicarle unas caricias al torso desnudo.– Sólo pensaba que hemos ido bien, me acoplé a la cocina, a hacer quehaceres, me hice de un gran amor y que ahora es mi novio –besa su cuello– ya sólo nos falta ir hacia adelante, juntos.

–Si Miku, juntos –se le hacía extraño el hablar así pero estando junto a ella todo salía de forma natural, se volteó para responder al beso en su cuello- entonces, ¿Dormir? ¿Charlar? o ¿Algo más? –mientras su mano ya se paseaba entre el muslo y el trasero de su pareja todo por sobre la ropa.

Ese lado de Ángel le encantaba, sólo ella sabía de esa actitud ya que han procurado verse profesionales y discretos ante los demás en el trabajo. Estos momentos y los otros que le complementaban su día a día la hacían enamorarse más y más.– Algo tranquilo amor, no dormimos mucho –ríe suave mientras toma la mano juguetona de su pareja ayudando a que entre debajo del short pijama– mhhh La película estuvo interesante –dejo que él siguiera para ahora ella continuar con otras caricias, buscando de igual manera la espalda baja– lástima que a ellos no les guste el terror. –Decía mientras sus manos invadían la ropa de su pareja.

–Luego debemos ir a ver la… –al sentir las manos frías suelta un suave quejido– que se estrena en dos semanas amor –aprovecha lo más que puede para acariciar con suavidad por encima de la delicada ropa interior mientras expone su cuello dejándolo a la merced de aquella peli verde que tanto ama.

El momento subió un poco de tono, llevando a las caricias a ser más directas pero siempre respetando un límite, les era difícil mantenerla pero era su promesa y compromiso. Más los besos eran dados y recibidos con total libertad ya que no figuraban en los acuerdos y, habiendo aprendido entre ellos estaban bien acoplados por lo que eran bastante placenteros para ambos. Paso un tiempo entre pocas palabras y muchas caricias ambos empezaban a desear el pasar el limite así que alguien debía cortar el momento por más que desearan seguir.

–¿Te bañas primero? –La frase salió de Miku, se encontraba encima de su pareja ya sin el pequeño short, mostrando una linda panty rosada y con la playera holgada apenas cubriendo la zona de sus pechos. Quería seguir más y sabía que si avanzaban nada los detendría. Se dejo caer para mirarlo fijamente, mostrando unos ojos llenos de amor y deseo.– O ¿Yo?

El chico la tenía apresada deleitando sus manos con la espalda de su pareja, al escucharla uso una mano para quitar parte de las cobijas, dejando al descubierto del rostro hasta parte superior del pecho– yo primero Miku, así evito el problema de la otra vez que casi entra Len cuando te estabas secando –rieron juntos al recordar la escena ya que Len trató de entrar sin saber que ella estaba ahí, provocando un grito de advertencia de Miku con lo cual el rubio pego un salto del susto y posteriormente un regaño de parte de su pareja, Rin.– Es… feo cortar así nuestros momentos. –La miraba reflejando el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía. –El joven se levantó de la cama cuidando que Miku siga cubierta y ya cuando iba a alejarse de la cama algo lo detuvo.

–Lo sé –Ella lo tenía por la mano–¿Sabes? sería mejor que dejemos pasar más tiempo, así ellos ya se habrán bañando –hablaba con algo de nervios– y, se, se me ocurrió algo que podríamos hacer. –Soltó su mano para cubrirse con todas las cobijas.

–Bueno, igual así evitamos desastres –feliz de poder reanudar el ambiente tan agradable de hace poco– ¿Algo que no rompa esa promesa?.

–Exacto –asoma el rostro que estaba totalmente colorado por el atrevimiento que estaba por hacer. –Me parece injusto que sólo tu estés así –acarició el torso desnudo de su pareja– así que –saca tímidamente la playera que usaba de pijama revelando que dentro estaba semi desnuda– vamos, entra Ángel, so-solo no veas aún… ¿Si?

El rostro del mexicano lo delató, se había vuelto rojo casi brillante mientras sus ojos miraban hacia su pareja totalmente abiertos – Si, si, lo que me pidas Miku – Ángel entra de nuevo a la cama con su pareja, la cual se mantenía cubierta aún debajo de las cobijas, temiendo algo– ¿Te pasa algo? –la rodea con ambos brazos para pegarse a ella, sintiendo de barrera los brazos de Miku.

–¿Prometes no reírte? No son grandes y no creo tengan buena forma, sé que me has dicho que tengo bonita figura pero…

Él se acercó quedando rostro a rostro –Y te lo repito, eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo atractivo y sólo por ser tuyos… ya es suficiente para mí.

La besa con ternura desarmando con ello su defensa, pronto ella relaja su cuerpo y lo abraza por el cuello pegando su cuerpo al de él, con ello sintiendo el roce de piel y permitiendo al mexicano sentir los senos de su pareja, por primera vez al desnudo. Esto provocó un desfile de sensaciones nuevas para la pareja haciendo que sus caricias y besos se unieran a un movimiento involuntario de ambos cuerpos.

–Á-ángel… –hablaba entre leves jadeos– ehm… puedes, no, mejor… quiero que… los acaricies –se aleja un poco para darle el espacio necesario.

El mexicano hizo caso a lo que ella le pidió, acariciando con suavidad su busto tratando de recorrerlos sin dejar parte sin tocar, cada vez que pasaba por la areola y el pezón ella liberaba un jadeo que en oídos de él se transformó en una invitación a ir más allá así que se ocultó bajo las cobijas y acerco su rostro a esa zona.– Voy, a, probarlos amor –con voz suave pero jadeante.

Excitada por el momento no pudo ocultar la alegría de verlo tomando la iniciativa, casi siempre ella era la que buscaba dar el paso siguiente en estos momentos íntimos y verlo así le gustaba– adelante amor, hazlo –cerró los ojos y acariciando el cabello de su pareja lo acercó para que empezará su faena.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando…– ¡Ey! Miku, ¿Están despiertos? –El joven Len estaba afuera del cuarto usando un pijama muy típico, pantalón y camisa de manga larga, a su lado estaba Rin usando una de la misma forma que su novio.– Venimos a ver el resto de las películas.

–Len, no grites, ¿Qué tal si están… ocupados? o dormidos –se veía más despierta e inclusive parecía recién bañada al igual que su semejante.

–No pueden estar haciendo esas cosas… –Mira riendo a Rin– recuerda que lo tienen prohibido a diferencia… –acorrala contra la pared a la rubia –de nosotros– les parecía curioso el hecho de que a ellos sólo les hayan pedido cuidarse y ser felices mientras que a Ángel y Miku, Luka les había armado tremendo alboroto sobretodo preocupada por la pureza de la peli verde y la supuesta perversidad del mexicano, no quisiera pensar que pasaría si Luka y los demás se enterasen de que los más atrevidos eran ellos dos.

–Sí, si lo sé Len –dedica un beso al rubio, al tiempo que mira atrás del joven– pero no es correcto que te burles de la desgracia ajena. Buenos días Ángel ¿Miku está contigo?

Ángel se presentó abriendo la puerta, usando una playera holgada y su pantalón de pijama para disimular el sonrojo de su rostro se estaba dando unas palmadas en las mejillas haciendo gesto de tratar de despertarse. Al notar al par de rubios en su momento casi personal pensó en cerrarles la puerta pero Rin le volteó a ver y guiñando un ojo le saludó por lo que no le quedó de otra que saludarles

–Sí, esta acostada –mirando al par con cara seria– estoy de acuerdo con Rin –jala de la oreja al rubio– no es bueno que te andes burlando, anda pasen –se adelanta para ir con Miku, esperando haya logrado ponerse la demás ropa.– Dejaron varios platos, al rato deben de ir a lavarlos. –Dicho esto se mete a la cama en la cual Miku estaba aparentando total paz.

Ambos rubios fueron a la parte baja del colchón para acomodarse, tratando de no molestar a los "dueños" de momento sienten una corriente de aire y tienen que cubrirse rápidamente.

–Mi-Miku –Rin hablaba sintiendo el frio mañanero– ¿Por qué la ventana abierta tan temprano?

–N-no me digan que duermes así Ángel –Len se pegaba a su pareja para tratar de conseguir algo de calor.

La pareja mayor se mostraba seria por fuera pero de igual manera tenían frio más debieron abrir las ventanas para no delatarse por las acciones que hicieron antes, sabían que Rin y Len podrían aprovecharse y usarlo en su contra como chantaje cualquier cosa que ellos hicieran que pudiera molestar a Luka.

–Es mejor así para despertarse –Miku contestaba mientras pedía con señas a su novio que la cubriese– ya es una costumbre de nosotros –se encogió de hombros y una pequeña corriente de calor pasa por su cuerpo al sentarse en el regazo de Ángel, por lo que recarga su cabeza y cierra los ojos, no todo lo que hacían era algo íntimo, muchas veces podían pasar el rato abrazados sin hablar o solamente tomados de las manos.

–Algo así –el mexicano la tenía atrapada por la cadera mientras usaba una mano libre para cubrirlos– pero en fin, tuvimos que terminar la película de ayer nosotros solos, bola de cobardes. Ahora les toca elegir la suya.

Rin miraba de reojo al par, basada en eso y en diversas pláticas con su hermana se le hacía algo doloroso ver como Luka los ponía a prueba mientras que a su Len que tanto había hecho sólo le habían pedido que se controlase, cosa que no había tenido éxito alguno– Si, Len elígela ¿si? –se acomodaba al lado del rubio para abrazarlo.

Rin estaba pensando acerca de Miku y Ángel, se notaba que podían aguantar esa prueba pero a la vez se preguntaba si no hubieran ya hecho algo a escondidas de todos, los momentos que podrían estar a solas eran escasos entre tanto trabajo que realizaban ambos pero eso no podría ser un impedimento ya que como ella hizo antes se puede lograr tener intimidad. Ello le recordó aquella ocasión hace unas semanas. Tomaba su descanso mientras Miku aprovechaba para recoger la ropa sucia de ambas, ella tomo todo en el cesto y ahí fue cuando Len subió para iniciar su descanso. Miku les encargo que fueran ellos quienes lavaran sus propias ropas, luego ella lavaría las demás.

El par de Vocaloid subieron charlando de cosas triviales pero al notar que no había nadie cerca o que los viera, Rin decidió aprovechar, fingiendo que se le había caído algo se agachó y en esa posición atrapó a su novio y sin decir mucho empezó a acariciarle cerca de su entrepierna. Era curioso que ahora la más decidida a la intimidad era ella llegando a opacar a Len y todo gracias a una mezcla de curiosidad y perversión que nacieron gracias al mismo rubio. Rin continuó con su plan liberando el miembro de Len y empezando a estimularlo buscando disfrutar el momento pero ya llegando a un punto de no retorno escucharon ruidos de abajo, Len en su preocupación aceleró el paso sin importarle mucho Rin para terminar y de ahí salir huyendo y eso último le dolió a Rin, se empezaba a repetir esa situación donde Len era el único gratificado.

–Rin, ¿Estás bien? –Miku le había estado presionando la espalda con su pie desde ya hace algún tiempo y ella no reaccionaba.

–¿Eh? si, si, estoy bien –Miraba a su hermana y luego a la pareja de esta, se preocupaba por su relación pero realmente sólo tenían de problema lo de Luka de ahí nada, se llevaban bien y las discusiones eran cortas y siempre se solucionaban de buena manera. En cierta manera ella quería saber cómo le hacían. –Miku, al ratito ¿Podemos charlar? quería preguntarte algo– tratando de sonar tranquila.

–Claro, si quieres de una vez que quiero bañarme en lo que Len elige una película –mirando al rubio que revisaba y comparaba películas sin decidirse por alguna, luego dedica un beso a su pareja para salir de la cama con toda la pijama y una manta cubriéndola– amor usaremos su baño ¿No hay problema verdad?

–No, amor sólo asegúrate de cerrar ambas puertas –se levantó de la cama algo triste por no seguir compartiendo el rato con su novia.– Si Len se sigue tardando pasaría yo luego de ti. Así que Len, ya decídete por una –le decía con voz autoritaria.

Las dos chicas salieron del cuarto mientras se alcanzaba a oír una pequeña discusión enfrente de los chicos, el departamento con las dos maids de vacaciones era bastante más callado pero se podía charlar de temas personales sin temor a que alguien pidiera el chisme completo.

–¿Cuál es el problema Rin? –la peliverde le cuestionaba mientras entraba al cuarto, debía tomar su toalla, la ropa del día y algunos productos para bañarse– ¿Acaso tienes problemas para dormir? –Dicho esto le sonríe en son de burla.

–Ehm, no es eso y ¿Acaso nos escucharon? –Apenada por la revelación.

–No mucho, creo que se escuchaba más a Len –lo decía con una cara de asco– hasta Ángel me mandó un mensaje donde se quejaba –ríe mientras termina de recolectar lo necesario.– Pero, ¿Entonces de que es?

–Bueno, ya sabes que Él y yo somos activos pues en esos juegos y no sé, últimamente me ha dejado la impresión que sólo está buscando su beneficio. –Lo decía cruzando los brazos.– En esos momentos, él siempre sale ganando… y yo nada.

–¿Cómo cuando los vimos en el lavadero? él salió fingiendo sorpresa pero iba bastante sonriente –El tema no era tan incomodo para Miku pero el que Len estuviera volviendo a tratar mal a su hermana, sí que le causaba molestia.

–¿Fue muy obvio Hermana? –Bajaba la mirada por algo de pena.

–Bueno, el verte salir por debajo de la mesa con el cabello alborotado y sin poder hablar, nos ayudó bastante a deducirlo –suspira mientras entra al baño y ya que entra la rubia con ella cierra ambas puertas con seguro.– Al menos tú puedes tener algo así –se prepara para bañarse.

– Si están cumpliendo al pie de la letra, ¿verdad? debe serles sumamente difícil. –Rin aprovecha el tiempo revisando las cosas del baño, notando que el lado de Len estaba desordenado mientras que en el de su jefe había poca cosa pero ordenada.

–Debemos y nos prometimos cumplir la promesa no por Luka sino como un reto a nosotros –Miku ya estaba dentro de la regadera empezando con su limpieza– y por eso, no sé bien como ayudarte hermanita. Deberíamos hablar de ello con Meiko, aunque lo más probable es que te pida mesura.

–Eso no, esto es algo que debo disfrutar, así como tú también deberías disfrutar Miku –dijo totalmente segura de sí misma.– Y no nos deberíamos detener porque Len, Luka o Ángel nos detengan.

Miku notó que Rin estaba enojada, se llevó la mano a la barbilla, la situación resultaba preocupante, el resto de la ducha ambas estuvieron calladas, Rin porque no sabía qué hacer con su situación y estaba avergonzada por lo que sus palabras implicaban, que estaba hambrienta de experimentar. Miku porque su falta de experiencia no le permitía aconsejar adecuadamente a su hermanita, lo hablaría con Ángel, quizás entre los dos podrían encontrar alguna forma de ayudarla.


	14. Capítulo 13 De nuevo…

En la terraza Miku se encontraba acomodando una pila de sabanas, telas, cobertores y demás cosas. Portaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa corta ya que deseaba aprovechar el día soleado para apurarle a tener todo eso limpio y en su lugar. Ángel por su lado había decidido retocar algunos detalles de muebles y mientras estos se secaban en los rayos del sol se dedicaba a regar las macetas, portaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera corta manchada por el trabajo realizado. El par aprovechaba ciertos momentos para dedicarse miradas o hasta ciertas caricias sutiles, más debían seguir en el trabajo sin contar que Miku le contaba los pormenores de lo sucedido.

–Entonces, Rin despertó una forma pervertida y Len anda de egoísta –dejaba la manguera en una parte para volver a un banco alto y revisar las patas.

–No digas pervertida, dile curiosa amor –terminando de doblar las prendas– y si, Len al parecer anda en ese plan. –Avanza hacia las escaleras que van al techo– amor ¿Me ayudas a bajar la canasta?

–Eh, ya voy –deja el banco en el suelo y va al lado de su peli verde– lo malo es que tu y yo no tenemos bases para ayudar a Rin –rodea por la cadera a la Vocaloid para así darle un beso en el cuello– ¿Quién diría eso?

Miku recibió y correspondió al beso para luego avanzar hacia el cuarto de lavado –lo sé, yo la entiendo en parte. Se supone que si estas con tu pareja en "esos" momentos debe ser algo hermoso, excitante, que les guste a ambos –ya en la azotea avanza un poco para llegar a la zona techada acondicionada como cuarto de lavado– algo como… –Da un giro para quedar frente a su novio– lo que hicimos, ¿Verdad? –Alza los brazos para pegar su cuerpo y depositar su rostro en el pecho del mexicano y terminar por cerrar el abrazo –que por cierto, quedaste a medias Angelito. –Alza la mirada, tratando de transmitir su sentir.

–Exacto, pero eso al fin y al cabo es algo privado que deben resolver ellos. –La escucha conforme avanza tras ella– Oh… –Se sorprende al recordar la escena de la mañana– Si, debe ser algo mutuo –cubre a la pequeña con un abrazo donde sus manos quedan sobre la espalda baja– fue por tu hermanita y su novio, sino me hubiera quedado ahí bastante tiempo y por cierto… –Avanza un poco y le dice justo al oído –me encantó el sabor.

Esto provoca un gran sonrojo en Miku a lo cual solo atina en apretar el abrazo– ¡No, no digas esas cosas! –Se aleja para que puedan ir por la canasta. –Al, al menos aquí afuera –juega con su cabello suelto mientras ve como él toma la canasta para bajarla– deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, sólo que también… ¿Me dejarás intentarlo?

Baja la mirada sonrojado por la idea– no veo porque no, tú me dejas… yo te dejo –termina por colocar la canasta en una de las bancas antes de regresar a trabajar.– Igual ni permiso debes pedirme, ¿Acaso no quedamos que soy todo tuyo?

–¡Eres todo mío! –Salta desde las escaleras hacia el chico, este la atrapa para dar un giro con ella sonriendo ambos para luego terminar de girarse y quedar frente a frente admirando uno al otro.– ¿Sabes? Debemos apurarnos –toca su nariz para luego frotarla contra la suya y soltarlo– termino esto de la ropa y te ayudo a lo tuyo ¿Ok?

–¿Interrumpo? –Rin se asomaba penosa por la puerta que daba al balcón había visto toda la escena esperando el momento adecuado para entrar, notó el cómo se comportaban y creía correcto el pedirles consejos, Miku le había dicho que hablaría con el jefe así que pensaba ir directo al grano. –Ehm hermana venía a lo de ese tema.

La peli verde miró a su hermana y luego a su pareja asintiendo– bueno, apenas le expliqué, qué te parece si mientras hablamos me ayudas con la ropa –señalando la ropa del cesto.

La rubia acató la orden y comenzó a ayudarles, todo mientras el chico regresaba a su tarea de reparación. Hubo un momento incomodo entre los tres ya que no había alguien que diese el primer paso en el tema, para la pareja de mayores era algo delicado y por ello no deseaban cometer algún error que afectara a la pareja de rubios mientras que Rin esperaba que ellos fuesen los que le dieran el inicio.

–Y… –La pequeña los miró esperando algún consejo o regaño al menos, más nada paso.– Si lo prefieren podemos charlar luego. –Ahora ella suponía que no era el momento y mejor sería intentarlo otro día.

–Primero, no es que seamos expertos Rin –el mexicano fue quien tomó la palabra– E inclusive comprende que estamos aprendiendo uno del otro –se levantó para revisar a detalle uno de los bancos restaurados y posteriormente hacerlo a un lado.– Y, el hablar de algo tan intimo con la hermana de mi novia pues… es… raro… –Sonríe para ocultar el nerviosismo– bueno, es normal que te sientas mal, cuando él no piensa en ti o…

–Él sólo busca su satisfacción –completa Miku– eso debe dejarte frustrada, lo tratamos de comprender, ve nuestra situación, estamos atados a hacer cualquier cosa de ese estilo –asentía para sí misma.

–Parte y parte –les miraba con escepticismo– ¿Me van a decir que en tantas ocasiones que han estado a solas no han hecho nada de nada? –Bufa en son de burla– eso no lo creo.

–No sé de dónde sacas eso Rin –camina hacia la zona de especias plantadas y las revisa, temiendo que ella los haya descubierto en algo.

–¿Entonces nada de nada? ¡Ay Miku!, pero tú me dijiste que ya estaban aprendiendo y que justo ayer hicieron algo nuevo y emocionante.

Ángel volteó a ver a su pareja espantado, habían acordado en guardar el secreto ya que si no podría enterarse Luka y todo se vendría abajo. – ¡Mi-Miku! – Le reclamó.

La peliverde guiño el ojo mientras fingía demencia– bueno amor, ella prometió guardar el secreto a cambio de opiniones y que guardemos el suyo.

–Créeme jefe –lo dice mostrando la cara más inocente que puede ofrecer.

Ángel suspira y como no puede contra ambas no le queda más que escucharlas por lo que para prestar un tanto más de atención decide solo regar las macetas cercanas. –Bien, entonces ¿De dónde partimos? –Mirando a las dos esperando que alguien de la orden.

–¿Hasta dónde han llegado? Y nada de mentiras –Rin amplia su sonrisa en la espera de los secretos que tendrá su hermana mayor con su novio.

–Bueno, no hemos hecho nada realmente íntimo, creo lo más que hemos hecho ha sido… los besos y caricias ¿Verdad Amor? –Miku seguía acomodando las prendas junto a su hermana.

Ángel decidió sentarse al lado de Miku para continuar la plática –si ya vas a decir los secretos, ayer con el poco tiempo que nos dejaron logramos un poco más de contacto –abraza a su novia la cual se sonroja por el recuerdo.

–¿Y eso fue? –La rubia esta ávida de detalles.– Sean un poquito más explícitos, sino no podremos darnos consejos.

–Pues… en la mañana, antes de que llegaran tu y Len –nerviosa– dejé que me probara los, los, pechos… –Levanta la mirada con una sonrisa que aunque tímida no podía ocultar su sentimiento de victoria.

Rin suelta una risa en respuesta a ese comentario ciertamente iban más lentos que Len y ella, pero eso no necesariamente era bueno y ella lo sabía bien –bueno… es que yo ya he hecho más cosas que eso, pero eso les puede servir –cruza la pierna y adopta una mirada un tanto superior.

–No sé si sea lo correcto –Ángel suspira mientras trata de adivinar que planea su cuñada.

Miku le dedica una risa a su pareja y luego le pide que vaya a su lado –amor, aunque paso lo de antes, confío mucho en Rin y sé que quiere ayudarnos.

–Anda, jefe ¿Tú crees haría algo malo contra ustedes? No soy Len –se cruza de brazos actuando como si hubiera sido ofendida, por dentro pensaba llegar a aun apoyo mutuo: Ella les daría consejos y serviría de tapadera todo a cambio de apoyo con el problema de Len y tal vez de algunas cosas extras.

El mexicano no parecía muy a gusto con la idea de tener a una tercera persona metida en su relación, pero se trataba de Rin, la hermana de su novia y eso parecía aminorar ese detalle.– Bueno, en estos casos creo seguiré las palabras de mi novia. ¿Qué propones Rin?

–Primero me gustaría saber su opinión de la forma en que se comporta Len –iba a ir poco a poco no deseaba ser tan invasiva ni tan obvia en su deseo.– Creo Miku ya te explico lo que está pasando ¿No? ¿Cuál es tu punto de vista como hombre?

–De eso si quería saber amor –Miku se acomoda en el regazo de su pareja– me platicaste que varía, ¿No?.

–¡Exacto!, mira Rin la cuestión con tu novio es que creo es del tipo que le cuesta formalizar o estar… quieto –le dice frente a frente– además, tú dices que han llegado lejos, pero ¿Ha sido más lejos de lo que llegó con ellas? Te lo digo porqué antes de todo trató de manosear y besar a Miku, así que si ellas le permitieron ir más allá es muy probable ya no se conforme con algo más rosa.

Ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas, todo lo que dijo tenía bastante sentido pero lo que sólo sabía Rin era el "que tanto" era eso así que la peli verde le volteó a ver en espera de alguna aclaración.

– ¿Rin? –Miku no deseaba saber mucho de la intimidad del rubio pero era necesario continuar, a menos de que la pequeña se sintiera incomoda– si no quieres…

La rubia hizo un ademán con su mano para luego negar suavemente– no hay problema, Len no había sido muy sincero en las primeras veces que lo confrontamos, cuando lo de Miku o cuando lo del intento de secuestro pero ya a últimas fechas logré sacarle la verdad. –Juega con su cabello de forma nerviosa– me extrañaba que supiera tantas cosas o que quisiera hacer otras así que le convencí y me soltó todo lo que hizo.

Rin empezó a relatar que su querido novio había perdido la virginidad con un par de chicas, luego de ello cada vez que iba de visita bajo el pretexto de hacer entregas había mucho contacto físico desde orales, caricias, o si había el lugar y tiempo adecuado, sexo.

Rin ya estaba hablando de forma distinta, se le notaba algo de celos y enojo cuando relataba las aventuras de su pareja– es molesto, pero ¿Saben? sé que puedo hacerlo mejor que él –debía comprobar si los mayores realmente se preocupaban por ella y sino, ella tendría carta blanca para hacer su plan B– podría ir con algunos de los clientes que se me han quedado mirando y…

–¡Alto ahí Rin! –Miku intervino, ya era suficiente con el caliente de Len como para que su pequeña Rin siguiera los mismos pasos.– Sabes que eso no es lo correcto, no debes imitar lo que hace él.

Rin sonrió por dentro y miro a su hermana desesperanzada– pero Miku, es mi derecho saber… mantener a Len controlado, sino pueden salirse de control como cuando lo del baño.

Eso último sorprendió a Ángel, tenía entendido que lo de esa vez fue accidente o ¿Habrá sido otra? – ¿A qué se refiere con lo del baño Miku?

Miku se asustó ella también había pensado que eso fue un accidente– No, no sé amor… Rin ¿Te explicas? Tú dijiste que se había equivocado –levantó el tono de voz, no podía creer que el chico volviera a ir tras ella.

Ambos actuando así era lo que necesitaba y sólo tuvo que decir la verdad– pues, Len sabía que te estabas bañando hermana, pensó que yo estaba dormida así que trato de fisgonear por la puerta pero de momento se lanzó y ahí fue cuando lo corriste, les pido que no le hagan nada es toda mi culpa por no tenerlo controlado.

El par se miraba molesto realmente habían creído en las palabras del joven y eso les podía haber ocasionado más problemas, Miku sostuvo a Ángel preocupada de que eso le molestara de más, aunque estaba con él no quería que fuera a reclamarle o a agredirle.

–De-debemos hablar con él –externó el mexicano, tratando de controlarse buscaba una opción ya que aunque lo negara el chico empezaba a agradarle.

–Rin, deberías alejarte de él… debemos hablar con Kaito y Meiko –se pegaba más a su novio– no creo sea sano que siga aquí y… ver si deseas seguirlo.

Les miró con asombro trataban realmente de verse maduros y de actuar así– quisiera intentar si podemos… no sé… cambiarlo… pero a la vez realmente quisiera que pagara… ¿Me ayudan? también los ha ofendido… y por él resultaste herido jefe.

–Podemos hacerle creer que todo está bien hermana –la peli verde se le ocurre un plan– si por alguna razón cortas con él, creo sería como desatarlo.

–Lo más inteligente… es ayudarle a que se calme, a que… vea que no sólo hay sexo en una relación –asiente para sí mismo– que eso le puede causar más problemas.

–A mi no me molestaría el que me pida tener sexo… –Declara directamente Rin– e inclusive po-podría tratar de compartirlo –ese pensamiento había rondado su mente en algunas ocasiones– pero el que me trate así… en esos momentos… yo, yo los veo a ustedes... juntos se aman mucho… y no pueden estar todo el tiempo juntos –lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas blancas que iban tornándose rosas debido al llanto– y, y él que me tiene todo el tiempo... me trata así… -Miku abraza a la pequeña, dolida por verla en esa manera pronto al abrazo se une el mexicano.

Entre ambos trataron de calmar a la joven, prometieron ayudarle a hacer que Len entienda lo que está perdiendo si sigue en esa actitud, la acompañaron a que tomara un descanso para luego bajar a la cafetería, la cual se encontraba totalmente irreconocible. Habían mantenido la fachada ante los rubios bajo el pretexto de que estaban remodelando pero la realidad era otra. Una semana después del incidente con los niños ricos llegó una carta a Ángel, en la cual se notificaba que el permiso de cafetería quedaba suspendido debido a irregularidades. Obviamente se trataba de una venganza de algún familiar de los chicos, tras esto Ángel acudió a hacer todo movimiento legal que pudiera ayudarle a recuperar la licencia pero lo máximo que logró fue salvar la licencia para hospedaje que también fue objetivo pero de otra familia. Ahora debido a eso tenían que ocupar todo ese espacio de otra manera y dado que lo único viable era rentar más cuartos eso harían.

– Amor –Miku tomo la mano de su pareja no habían logrado ni un par de semanas de paz y ya de nuevo les volvían a salir problemas.– Nuestro padre dijo que te ayudaría… no te desanimes –se pega a él abrazándolo por completo– debemos hacer tantas cosas aún.

El chico corresponde al abrazo– lo sé, acepté porque me lo pediste, no estoy acostumbrado a pedir ayuda, hubiera hecho una tontería sino hubieras estado aquí Miku, si como dijiste esa vez el que hayan venido también provoco parte de esto –voltea a ver a su pareja, se sentía fuerte con ella más que nunca en su vida, el tener a alguien cerca, alguien que lo cuide, a quien cuidar, que lo ame, a quien amar. Todo eso le ayudaba a ir creciendo a mejorarse junto con ella.– Pero gracias a ti, tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante, tengo una razón para levantarme, el ver tu sonrisa cada mañana y esto... –señala el lugar– es lo que tenemos ahora, lo levantaremos juntos amor. –Toma a su novia en un profundo abrazo– antes me hubiera comportado como loco, pero ahora contigo se que tenemos mejores formas de salir adelante.

Miku recibe el abrazo, su corazón palpita ante esos halagos ella ya había empezado a crecer y todo gracias a él así que era obvio su apoyo total en esta caída en la vida, no lo veía como el patrimonio de su novio. Desde que fue trabajando en el lugar, las aventuras, las anécdotas, todo lo que llevaba en los pocos meses de su vida en ese país le habían provocado un sentimiento de propiedad, realmente ella sintió como propio el dolor de su pareja y más aún por verlo abatido cuando no se mostró así a nadie más ella estaría ahí para trabajar a su lado y salir adelante – lo sé, sé que lo haremos amor –deposita sus labios en los de él suavemente– y me alegra ver que mi novio es tan maduro, aunque también me encantó ver tu lado sensible –se lo murmura al oído haciendo que recuerde ese momento en el que el mexicano rompió en llanto frente a ella– no, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar frente a mi Ángel a menos de que sea –juega con su cabello– de alegría por una noticia que nos haga felices, ¿Si?

–Claro, Miku –se quedan en el abrazo un tiempo antes de regresar a la terraza para seguir con sus tareas, Ángel tiene que asegurarse que todo los muebles de la cafetería estén bien para la persona que los compró y Miku debía encargarse en buena parte de los cuartos para que nadie sospechara nada.

Sin que lo supieran, Rin estaba en su cuarto abrazando su almohada mientras miraba al techo había estado realmente mal esos días todo por Len pero ahora podía recuperar su sonrisa gracias a su querida Hermana, a su querida Miku y gracias al novio de ella, el querido Ángel. –Son tan buenos… ¿Serán más buenos conmigo que Len?


End file.
